


Sharing the Same Sky

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Persona 5, 盾の勇者の成り上がり - アネコユサギ | Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari | The Rising of the Shield Hero - Aneko Yusagi
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Explicit Language, Gen, Spoilers for Persona 5 Royal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: Akira thought her journey was over after the Metaverse was finally destroyed.  She was not expecting to read a book in Tokyo's library and get whisked to another world, where she's branded as a demon and a devil.  Good thing she's used to terrible circumstances.  This does contain mature topics.  If you've read/watched Shield Hero, you know what I mean.
Comments: 135
Kudos: 78





	1. Falling, Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This AU has been in my head for a while. This will contain P5R (and by virtue of a retelling) and Shield Hero spoilers. While this might not be the same Akira Kurusu from my fic Psyche Soldier, it does fit, so take it as you will. Again, some warnings for this fic. The source material is dark. i will do my best to lighten it, but...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We set our scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Isekai questions please consult Futaba.

"You're heading out?" Akira turns at this to see Sojiro smoking a cigarette at Leblanc's counter. 

"Yeah. Got some stuff to do at the library." Akira smiles and the old man waves his hand. 

"Go on, get out of here. Stay safe."

"Come on, Sojiro, I'm eighteen years old. I'm starting college soon. I'm not Futaba." Akira sighs dramatically. 

"I still worry. How long you been living here, girl?" Sojiro takes a long drag from his cigarette.

"A while. It's home. Anyway. You want anything while I'm gone?" Akira ruffles her bob, a little tense.

"World peace?" Sojiro chuckles, sharing a nod with a guest. Akira rolls her eyes. "I'm good. I'll see you later."

"See ya." Akira strolls out into Tokyo's sunlight, lets spring's cool breeze brush over her. Her college prep courses are tough, and while she's not unused to academic rigor, going to the library won't hurt. Morgana's with Haru for the weekend which gives her some much-wanted privacy; if it's not her cat barging in at all hours it's one of the old Phantom Thieves texting her to hang out. Has it already been almost a year since their summer trip around Japan? Time flies. Akira quickly hops onto the subway and trundles her way into the heart of the city and towards the library. Eventually she wanders in, unsure of where to go. There are hordes of college students and cram kids packed inside, and she slides around a very flustered student who dashes towards the printer. 

Eventually she's forced into the light novels and manga section. She feels her lip curl just a bit. Akira's never had time to really do nothing and read something like that, plus she's not the target demographic. She was always busy hanging with people, studying, and of course, stealing hearts. Not that many people know about that. Even after the 'summer tour' last year, most people have forgotten about the Phantom Thieves, Masayoshi Shido, and all the struggles she went through. She wanders down the aisles, seeing if anything piques her interest, until her gaze falls on a book. "The Legend of the Four Weapons," she reads aloud and pulls it out. The cover has a picture of a crossed spear, bow and sword over a shield. 

Akira reads the first few pages to herself. "In times of crisis, they would be summoned - the Four Cardinal Heroes. Wielding the Sword, Bow and Spear, they would save us from the Waves of Catastrophe. Very dramatic." She flips through more and reads details on the Spear Hero, Bow Hero and Sword Hero. How they were summoned from another world to save Melromarc, or something. "Where's the Shield Hero?" She keeps paging through, and finally finds the Shield Hero's section...which is blank. "That's odd." 

Light starts spilling from the page. She tries closing the book, but it won't budge. Raoul, who is usually quiet, roars in anger inside her head. She has to agree. 

When the light clears, Akira's bag hits the floor a second after the book does, the girl nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Ugh...where am I?" Akira pushes herself off the ground - or tries to. Her hand meets hard metal and her eyes show a shield strapped to her right arm. She tugs at it, but it won't come off. There are three boys around her in similar states of dismay, wearing street clothes like her. And each of them had a weapon in hand, and the shield resonated with them. A sword, a bow and a spear. Of course. "Did I get isekai'd?"

"Seems we all did," the sword boy grunts. 

"Everyone okay? Anything really hurting?" The boy with the spear pulls up the boy with the bow as Akira struggles to her feet. 

"I'll live," the archer snaps as he dusts himself off. "Where are we? I remember a light, and..."

"Yeah, me too," the spearman nods fervently. "What about you?" The swordsman simply shrugs and leaves it at that. Akira doesn't blame him. 

"So...you have arrived..." A voice called from the darkness. Akira takes the time to look around the room, and its stone architecture. The voice reveals itself to belong to an old man with a long beard and a blue robe. Is this some sort of cosplay? "Please save us, Cardinal Heroes!"

"Like the book..." Akira whispers. 

"Why did you summon us here? Depending on what you say...we may become your enemies," the sword boy draws his sword stylishly, and Akira rolls her eyes. She'd seen Ryuji try that move with Yusuke's sword, and it ended poorly. 

"Peace, chosen heroes," the old man consoles them. "Please listen to our fervent plea. We have summoned you here, to Melromarc, to protect our world from the Waves of Catastrophe."

"Like in the book?" Akira can't help herself. 

"Yes, indeed!" The old man's gaze slides off of her and back towards the other three. Frankly, she's used to it. "At least listen to our King before deciding."

"Hmph. That depends," the boy with the bow huffs. "You summon us here out of nowhere. What about our parents and families? Our friends? Do you have no remorse?"

"Please, I endear you to meet with our king. I promise you will be richly rewarded."

"Well, why didn't you say so!" The guy with the spear laughs. "Come on, lead away." The other two boys roll their eyes and follow along, and Akira notices that none of the attendants notice her. She sidles up to the sword boy.

"Seems like a Mediterranean climate," the boy nods out a window, and Akira gasps. The thatch roofs trail off and reveal a towering stone wall surrounding the city. Flowing green plains follow after the walls, and a cool wind blows a few errant clouds along a clear-blue sky. 

"Seems so. I'm - " Akira starts.

"Save it," the boy crosses his arms. "We're gonna need to introduce ourselves to this King person, and I'd rather not do it twice."

"Oh, don't be like that!" The man with the spear laughs down the stairs. "No harm in being friendly! I'm Motoyasu Kitamura, but you guys can call me Motoyasu!"

"I'm Itsuki Kawasumi. Nothing to it." The boy with the bow nods solemnly.

"Ren Amaki."

"I'm Akira Kurusu. It's nice to meet you all." Akira smiles as they leave the staircase, guards snapping to attention, and she keeps her eyes on the shadows and the guards. Looks like swords and blades, mostly. Plate armor. 

"It's nice to meet you too, Aki! And you as well, Ren and Itsuki," Motoyasu twirls his spear in his hands.

"Don't call me that," Akira grumbles. 

"Sorry, sorry," Motoyasu chuckles. "Hey, old man, how far are we from the throne room?"

"We are here, Sir Hero," the old man bows and opens the door. "May I present the Cardinal Heroes of Legend!"

Akira blinks rapidly. An entire court in medieval garb applauds as they enter. Motoyasu eats it up as Itsuki and Ren feign nonchalance. They're all children, or young adults, really. "Please, come forth and introduce yourselves, brave heroes. I am King Aultcray Melromarc the 32nd. Please, tell me about yourselves." Akira lines up with the three boys, leaving her on the right end.

"I'm Motoyasu Kitamura, and I guess I'm the Spear Hero!" He slams the butt of his spear in the ground, and Akira hears the ladies coo and ah. "I'm twenty-one years old, in college!"

"Ren Amaki. I'm sixteen and a junior." Ren says quickly. Akira sighs heavily.

"My name is Itsuki Kawasumi. I am seventeen years old and a high school senior. It seems I have been chosen by the bow." Itsuki says confidently with a broad grin.

"I - " Akira starts, but the King just goes on.

"Thank you for coming to our world, brave heroes," King Aultcray intones. "I am sure you are confused and worried, but fear not. Though we place a heavy burden on your young shoulders, you will not do it alone. However, you are surely tired. Some guards will lead you to your chambers. Tomorrow morning, you will embark on your quest."

"I like the sound of that!" Motoyasu laughs. "But we forgot one. Aki, introduce yourself."

"My name is Akira Kurusu, and I'm also a high school senior. I'm eighteen years old. I have the shield, I guess." Akira bows, and feels many eyes on her neck. 

"You seem like a fine young man," King Aultcray nods as she rises. "My apologies. Have a good rest." He turns and leaves, and soon a guard leads them all away and out of the throne room.

"Sorry that happened, bro," Motoyasu elbows Akira. "But we gotta look out for each other, huh?"

Akira scratches her head. Seems her new haircut has everyone fooled into thinking she's a guy. Odd. She lowers her voice. "It's alright, man. I appreciate it."

"Yeah, don't worry about it!"

* * *

Akira swallows thickly as someone knocks on her door. She had just spent some time with Status Magic, tinkering around in her menus. She was still processing all the information; about Melromarc, the Waves, the classes, the world...it was like a video game. Not that she has much experience with anything recent. Her stats though...oof. Lots of HP, defense and magic defense, but horrible attack. Decent speed and agility at least. However, it seemed that she also excelled in out of combat areas - her cooking skill was apparently top-notch. But what was most worrying is the lack of any Personas. Sure, she doesn't have the Wild Card anymore but Raoul, Satanael and Maria were still along for the ride before all of...this. Yet she can't hear anything. Akira grunts and sits up, closing her menu as she gets the door.

"Yo, Aki!" Motoyasu grins, and she looks up at him. "We're all having dinner in my room. You wanna come?"

"Sure. Lead on." She gestures aimlessly, and he grins, leading her towards his room. Ren is perched on the window as Itsuki digs into dinner. "Anything to eat here?"

"Hey," Ren greets quietly. "You do some looking around in the menus?"

"I have a bit," Itsuki wipes his mouth clean. "It's just like my favorite game - " The three boys devolve into a discussion of video games, and it all flies over Akira's head.

"You play any video games?" Ren asks amidst the chaos.

Akira shakes her head. "No, never really had the time. Too busy having friends and a life."

Thankfully, her roast goes over their heads. Motoyasu starts on a speech about his 'many girlfriends' as Akira and Itsuki share a sympathetic glance.

"Hey. How'd you all get here? I read a book." Akira breaks it up for a moment, and the three boys go pale.

"I...I died," Motoyasu deflates. "Let's say a jealous ex got to me."

"Same here," Itsuki sighs. "I...tried to defend myself and...well."

"Yeah." Ren says swiftly. That's all.

"But a book? Huh. A weird entry, a bad class..." Motoyasu shakes his head in sympathy.

"What do you mean a bad class?" Akira leans forward, wary of her shield.

"I think any of us would say that the shielder class isn't very...good," Ren explains. "All the other classes have attack stats and can contribute to party damage. Early levels shielders and defenders are great, but they can't attack, so they fall behind."

"Same here," Itsuki shrugs. "At least I got a bow! I usually play ranger."

"What, there's no experience share or anything?" Akira raises an eyebrow. 

"Well, there usually is, but the bulk of EXP comes from directly..." Motoyasu mimes thrusting a spear. "So yeah. No dice. Maybe if you party with us - "

A warning pops up in front of Akira's eyes, and she reads it out loud. "Cardinal heroes are not allowed to party together. It causes interference." Her shield sparks.

"You got that too?" Ren sighs. "Meh. I work best alone anyway. But I've never heard of your games. Who's your Prime Minister?" The other boys rattle off some names and years.

"It's 2018 here, and it was Masayoshi Shido." Akira doesn't know whether to smile or cry. "Before he resigned. The Phantom Thieves got him."

"Phantom Thieves? What kinda nonsense is that?" Itsuki scoffs. "It's a dumb name anyway."

Akira does not respond. 

"It seems like we're all from different worlds. Timelines. Universes or whatever," Itsuki shrugs. "But it seems this world will fall if we don't help. We have the power to save them. We'll be the heroes this world needs!" His voice brightens at the end, but Akira still feels unsure. The conversation wends and waves until they all decide to call it a night.

* * *

"I trust you all had a good night?" King Aultcray chuckles lowly as Akira follows the three boys into the throne room. This time, the court has been replaced by a horde of people in various attire - robes, mail, and many, many weapons poking out and around their bodies. No shields, however. "However...we have heard something unfortunate. It seems the Shield Hero is unknowledgeable about many things of our world."

"And?" Akira shoots back, hands balling into fists. "If you have something to say, say it to my face. Is it the fact that back home I had a life, with friends? And family? And I didn't spend all my free time playing video games?"

"Nothing of the sort!" King Aultcray grips his throne tightly. "Just that that rumor has spread...so I would be careful, Shield."

"I have a name," Akira says roughly. "Akira Kurusu. I also take Joker. But here, you'll call me Shield Hero, Sir Hero, or whatever. Or is there some other reason that I'm already being discriminated against despite being here less than twenty-four hours?" Silence rushes over the throne room.

"Uh, I think he's just tired!" Motoyasu butts in. "Er, no offense, Aki. Or Your Highness."

"Hmph. We have summoned the greatest fighters, mages, rogues, and battlers here today, to join your party," King Aultcray smiles. "Those who want to join the bold Sword Hero, fall in line behind him."

"I'm just saying I work best alone," Ren says, but in a flash there are a small cluster of fighters behind him. "Huh. Well, you'd better keep up."

"Good! Those who want to join the just Bow Hero, fall in line behind him." King Aultcray gestures to Itsuki, and a decent number of people line up behind him.

"Hmph. I'm not going to go easy on you! We're here to do what's right!" Itsuki smiles brightly, and his party cheers.

"And those who want to join the handsome Spear Hero, line up with him - " King Aultcray starts before Motoyasu interrupts.

"Pardon me, but I will only take the fairest maidens!" Motoyasu boasts, but that's all that's left anyway, and a horde of women line up behind him leaving...

"No one, huh," Akira nods numbly. This is not the first time she's been left alone in a new world; Shujin was just as bad as Melromarc. "Fine. I'll set off on my own, find other adventurers - "

"These are all of them," King Aultcray chuckles. "It seems none shall join the Shield..."

"Pardon me, Your Highness, but I will join the Shield," a woman with red hair clears her throat and steps forward.

"You are quite brave, young lady," Aultcray chuckles. "Are you sure?"

"I know I'm not a first choice, and I won't be offended if you turn around," Akira tries crossing her arms before remembering she has a shield in the way. "I know you wanted to join Motoyasu before. He'll keep you safe."

"I'm sorry, Shield Hero, but...I've made up my mind. If you'll have me?" The woman smiles at her, and Akira melts just a bit. 

"Alright. Welcome aboard."

"Thank you, Sir Hero. You won't regret it."

Akira expects to hear the familiar sound of a new Confidant, but it seems Igor's magic doesn't reach here. "Very well," the King announces. "You have your parties. As a gift, I shall give you all 500 silver coins with which to arm yourselves. Go forth and train, become strong so you can defeat the Waves!" The three boys cheer and storm out, quickly talking to their parties, until it is just Akira and her new party member.

"I - "

"Well - "

Akira and the woman both stop to laugh. "I'm sorry. Please, go on," Akira nods.

"I'm Myne, an adventurer. You're the Shield Hero, right?" Myne smiles.

"That's right. Akira Kurusu, professional Shield Hero or something," Akira stuffs a hand in a pocket and Myne giggles. "Well? What do you recommend?"

"Well, His Highness gave you money. So our first spot should be a blacksmith, to get some better gear."

"Smart. So are there monsters or something?" Akira scratches her head as Myne leads them out of the castle. "Sorry, I don't know a lot. The Status menu has a lot of information, but it was unhelpfully vague at the worst of times."

"Try living it," Myne winks. "There are monsters, yes, but none in the city. You're level one, so we'll go into the nearby fields, there are just some balloons out there to get EXP from."

"Sounds like a plan. So, tell me about yourself." Akira ignores all the baleful looks from the townspeople.

"Me, Sir Hero? There's not much, I'm afraid," Myne brushes some hair over her ear. Akira thinks she gets a glimpse of Myne's stats and sees level fifteen. But then a haze falls over her page, and that's that. "I've been an adventurer for a while now, and when King Aultcray put out an announcement that the Four Heroes were summoned, I rushed over as fast as I could."

"Fair enough. But why me? Why not stick with Motoyasu?" 

"Well, I saw you. And I said to myself, 'Myne, you can't let him be alone. You've got to make sure he stays safe.' So here I am."

"Well, thank you. That was very kind of you. Let's work together. What things can you do?" Akira feels a warm feeling in her heart.

"I know some fire magic and the sword," Myne nods. "We can see if the blacksmith has any grimoire for you to peruse. By reading them and having a corresponding affinity, you unlock more spells. The legends say that when the Four Heroes absorb items into their weapons, they unlock new forms and abilities."

"Huh. Interesting," Akira nods. "So, something like..." she takes out a stray coffee bean from a pocket and drops it in the gemstone. It flashes and a web expands before her eyes. "Woah."

"Like that!"

The tree reads **Coffee Shield, 0/20, Def +4, unlock Cooking +5% efficacy**. "Huh. So it seems the more I use it, the more stuff I get."

"That's how the legend goes," Myne smiles. "And if you unlock more shields, you'll get more stats and boosts. It's all numbers."

"Ah. Thank you, Myne. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Ah, anyone could do what I do. Here we are." Myne gestures upwards towards a shop that has a sword above it. 

"What does that text say? My shield I guess translates your speech, but..." Akira rubs her chin.

"Oh, can you not read our language? We'll see if we can find a book, then," Myne waves and enters the shop.

"Welcome to Erhard's, the premier - hold up. Is that a shield?" The burly scarred man at the counter looks sharply at Akira and she instinctively braces it. "Damn! Never thought I'd see the day. Welcome to Melromarc, kid."

"I'm not a kid. My name's Akira - "

"The Shield Hero. Damn. My name's Erhard, by the way. What can we get you?" Erhard grins widely. "Always wanted to serve a Hero."

"You have any knives?" Akira asks.

"Knives? Huh. Odd choice, but you're scrawny enough. Try this." Erhard pulls a small sword from behind the counter and lays it down. Akira goes to pick it up and eats a nasty shock. 

"Cardinal Heroes must use their items, no exceptions..." Akira reads off. "Drat. Well, then I'd like some armor, please. And..." She looks at the ring she got from Maruki's Palace. It'll do. "Myne, do you need anything?"

"I'm quite alright, Sir Hero, but thank you for looking after me," Myne curtsies politely.

"I insist. Can you enchant weapons, Sir Erhard?" Akira smiles up at the blacksmith.

"Callin' me 'sir'? Must be my lucky day! And I sure can. What kinda enchantment? And what kinda armor do you want?" Erhard grins over the counter.

"Ice for her. It'll help provide an alternative damage source if any enemies resist fire spells. And I'll take whatever's basic. Chainmail?" Akira shrugs. "Something lightweight that lets me move around."

"I getcha. Not full plate?" Erhard chuckles. "Trying to do a dodge build and let your shield carry over any other boosts? Not a bad idea. Try this on." He pulls out a long black coat, and Akira hears it jingle as he tosses it to her. She pulls it on and the Shield morphs over it. "Looks good, kid."

"Thanks. How much for this and the enchantment?" Akira tugs on a sleeve as Myne hands over her sword.

"Hm...I've been wanting to get rid of that coat for a while now, so fifty silver. The enchantment is twenty five."

"I see. Do you...have any language primers? Learning books I could use?" Akira blushes a bit, uncomfortable.

"What'd you need those for?" Erhard starts pressing a rune into the hilt of Myne's blade, and Akira shivers a bit.

"Well, I can't read your language."

"How's about this - you tell your other Heroes to come here, you tell other people where you got this gear, you help me get business, and I'll throw in a twenty five percent discount from here on out, and throw in the book for free." Erhard grins wickedly and Akira extends a hand.

"Thirty, and it's a deal."

"Twenty seven."

"Thirty."

"...fine. Fine! Thirty percent off, but not this purchase!" Erhard groans, but he's happy, Akira can tell. Erhard stacks a few books on the counter next to the sword as Akira tosses down the coins. "You know how to access your inventory? Make sure to sort by all and pull down all the tabs!"

"Hm. Thank you, Erhard," Akira bows and opens her inventory. She just...drops the books in and it toggles on. "I think we'll be going now. But I'll be sure to tell people where I went today."

* * *

Akira picks at her meal as Myne sits down across from her. "What's wrong, Sir Hero?"

"Ah, just...I don't know. I don't feel useless, I got some good hits in. But I can't really attack or do anything." Akira sighs. "Did like no damage, and then you come in with your sword and magic and wipe the balloons out."

"Well, we're a team, aren't we?" Myne smiles kindly. "And we'll share experience."

"Were we not earlier?" Akira raises an eyebrow and notices Myne startle a bit.

"Oh, my bad, Sir Hero," Myne giggle and an invitation flickers across Akira's eyes to join Myne's party. She joins and sees that Myne is, as she thought, level fifteen. She can't see any other information. "There we go. I'm sorry I forgot earlier, I would have invited you to get some experience."

"Motoyasu said I'd get it at a reduced rate. Is that true?"

"Of course not!" Myne grinned. "We split it, equally. Like partners."

"Like partners." Akira nods and takes another bite. It tastes a bit better. "Thank you for everything, Myne," Akira smiles. 

"Of course. It's my pleasure. Shall we have a drink?" Myne produces a bottle of wine and pours, the smell hitting Akira directly.

"I'm good, thank you. I don't drink."

"Oh, please, Sir Hero. To our partnership?" Myne asks sweetly.

"I'm sorry, but I must refuse," Akira shakes her head. "If you want a drink to warm my heart, try coffee."

"What's that?"

"Oh, boy...never mind. But I appreciate the gesture, Myne." Akira taps her shield. "I think I'm going to get an early night's rest. I paid for the inn rooms tonight, right?"

"That's right, Sir Hero. I think that leaves us, after the blacksmith and food and board...400 silver." Myne ticks off some fingers. "Would you like me to hold onto it?"

"Let's see what this does," Akira grins, and drops the bag of coins into her shield. She sees Myne's face crumple...until Akira shows off her new **Bank Shield**. "All right here, safe and sound."

"You gave me quite a fright, Sir Hero," Myne giggles. "But if I can't entice you, tell me about yourself. How you grew up, what your childhood was like."

"Me? Well...not a lot to say, really," Akira leans back, mind awash with memory. "I grew up in a small country town. Some stuff happened and I had to live in the big city for a while. I made some good friends, helped a lot of people. I like to think we changed the world. I thought my adventure was over, but here I am."

"Here you are," Myne nods. "It seems as though you have quite a lot of experience. Maybe you have other experience...?" Myne's eyelids become hooded, and Akira leans back.

"Maybe another time," Akira deflects. "I'm going to bed. Have a nice night, Myne." She stands up and arches her back, feeling it pop. Ugh, she's sore.

"You too, Sir Hero." Akira thinks she sees a sinister smile, but it's wiped from Myne's face in an instant. Akira heads upstairs, mind awhirl. How long has it been back home? Just as long? Shorter? Futaba would know time conversion rates for Isekai'd people. She drapes her mail coat over the room's chair and leans back on the bed. Akira pulls up the Status Magic menus and starts poring over them. She's thankful it's in Japanese, if she had to learn Melromarc's language just to find out about the world, that'd be tough. She saves the books for another day, though. Eventually, she tugs at the shield and gets a pop-up. 

"Heroes can remove their Weapons, but they must remain within two meters at all times. Fine, fine." The shield pops off and reverts from the **Bank Shield** to her original **Small Shield**. It's lightweight and it rests easily on the nightstand. Akira yawns, and curls up to rest.

In her dreams, she thinks she sees Igor and Lavenza and the Velvet Room, but she's thrust from her dreams as the door breaks down. 

* * *

Light spills through the window and her door as Akira rolls out of bed, hands going to a dagger that doesn't exist and a mask that isn't real. She wants to call forth power, power, power, but nothing erupts from her skin and bones. Right.

Melromarc.

"Come with us." A guard barks.

"Why?"

"You don't get to ask questions."

"Okay. Let me - " She turns to grab her coat, but it's vanished from the chair. She pulls up her inventory, and the coat's not there. Her money still is, though. "Where did my coat go?"

"Criminals like you aren't allowed to ask questions," a guard walks around her and shoves her bodily away from the chair. "Get moving. And don't talk."

"I - what's going on?" Akira asks, shaky, but none answer. "Talk to me, damnit!"

"Always knew the Shield was a Devil," one of the guards snarls. "Never should have summoned him. Scum."

"I say we kill 'im right here and now - " another barks.

"No, we can't," the guard captain says. "Legend goes we need all four alive. Besides, he needs to be alive to pay for his crimes."

Not again. 

Not again.

This can't happen again. 

She can't be accused of something she didn't do again.

She won't let herself be accused of whatever she supposedly did. 

Akira replays the night over and over, and then pulls up a menu on debuffs and intoxication. 

* * *

"Oh, and then that monster with the shield...oh, it's too shameful to admit it!" Akira hears Myne's voice as she's dragged into the throne room and thrown to her knees. 

"I'm so sorry, my dear," King Aultcray soothes. "You won't have to suffer from that man ever again."

"Yeah, how could you, Akira?" Motoyasu barks. "I thought you were a bro!"

"What - that's my jacket!" Akira points. 

"What, this? Myne gave it to me as a reward for saving her. From you!" Motoyasu snaps. "You...you're a monster. How could you!?"

"What? I didn't do anything!" Akira leans forward to get up, but a guard steps on her heel. "Tell me!"

"It's a foul crime, to defile an innocent maiden against her will," King Aultcray intones. "What have you to say?"

"What? Defile her? No! Last night, I had dinner, talked to Myne, and fell asleep!" Akira shouts back.

"No! You...you were drunk! And you held me down, and...I can't say it!" Myne sobs.

Checkmate.

"That's impossible, Myne." Akira snarls. "Are you listening, Motoyasu? Ren, Itsuki? I've done some digging. Do you know how much your stats are lowered when drunk?"

"Why should I care?" Motoyasu snarls. "Just shut up and admit it!"

"No! Never!" Akira yells. "All your stats are reduced by twenty five percent! And if Myne said I held her down, I grappled her. To grapple someone, you need your defense stat to exceed your foe's. If I had drunk, which I didn't, my defense score would be twelve by default, or nine while drunk. And I'm level one. Myne is level fifteen. Motoyasu, what's her defense score?"

"I...you're lying!" Motoyasu roars. 

"It's thirteen," Ren says quietly. "That's Myne's defense score."

"But - Akira still could have - " Itsuki jumps in, but Ren shakes his head.

"But nothing. This world operates by the numbers. Even if Akira wasn't drunk, she couldn't pin Myne," Ren shook his head. 

"Exactly! And I didn't drink at all!" Akira shakes off the guard and stands up. "And how could I defile her if I'm not a man!"

There's silence.

"Wh...what? You're a girl?" Motoyasu's jaw drops. "How could you do that to someone of your own - "

"Oh shut up! Shut! Up!" Akira talks over him. "Even if I could, I wouldn't want to!"

"Someone, verify that she's telling the truth!" King Aultcray points a bejeweled finger at Akira. 

"Oh, come on," Ren rolls his eyes. "If any of us had looked closely at her HUD, it would show she identifies as female."

"But I know this isn't about what I did or didn't do to Myne," Akira growls. She thinks she hears a Persona, but it vanishes in the wind. "You all hate me. I heard it from the guards, you all think I'm the Devil of the Shield. An outcast. But you can't kill me, no. You need me for the Waves. So what'll it be, Your Highness? Lock me up? Send me out? I have no support! My only party member betrayed me!" Akira spreads her arms wide, and she thinks she sees her shield flash red.

"Guards!" King Aultcray bellows, and she's ringed by spears. 

"Turn yourself in, Akira," Itsuki nods solemnly. "It's the just thing to do. Even if you're innocent - "

"Oh, don't talk to me like you know what's going on," Akira mutters. "This isn't the first time I've been ostracized and humiliated like this. I won't bow my head for not doing something like that!"

"What's going on, Myne?" Motoyasu looks back and forth quickly.

"However, Sir Motoyasu, for your honor and bravery, I will let you protect my daughter, Princess Malty." King Aultcray smiles down. "Keep her safe."

"It's an honor, Your Highness," Motoyasu bows, and Myne - no, Malty - sticks her tongue out at Akira.

'Got you,' Malty seems to say. Akira ignores her.

"So you got your daughter in on it too. Was it planned from the beginning? All of this?" Akira asks, but the court is silent. "Answer me!"

"I must do no such thing. I make this decree - the Shield Hero shall receive no assistance from the Crown or country. For daring to - "

"I DID NOT TOUCH YOUR DAUGHTER!" Akira shouts, anger rising. She feels a spear dig into her throat, and blood start to run down her collar. "I see. I'll do it, then. I'll go by myself. And I'll save your world. But look! All of you, look at what being true to yourself does!" 

She turns and barrels through a guard, who swallows thickly. He's holding something, and she snags it. It's a green cloak, but when she opens it, weapons fall out. "For the other Heroes, huh?" She ties the cloak around her neck and settles her shield onto her hip. As she leaves the castle, she feels everyone watching her, even as she throws her hood over her head. Even the townspeople are talking about her, and her heinous deed. 

Lies, lies, lies. 

So that was Malty's whole game, huh? Pretend to side with her, and then betray her. Accuse her of doing something awful. Turn everyone against her. Sure, they wouldn't kill her directly, but if she was alone and a monster got her? Not their fault. 

Eventually, she winds back up at Erhard's shop. She knocks and heads in.

"Welcome to Erhard's - wait. Is that you, kid?" Erhard squints as Akira throws off her hood. "There are some bad rumors floating around about you."

"Did you hear them before or after the bells rang?" Akira walks around the store, wary.

"Before, why?"

"So that means they told everyone before the trial...I see," Akira nods. "Whatever you heard, I didn't do it. I didn't touch the Princess. You know, the girl I came in with. Also, I'm a girl."

"So?" Erhard snorts. "Doesn't mean you're not a good person. I didn't believe 'em then, and I don't believe 'em now."

"Thank you, Erhard. Truly," Akira bows. "I just..."

"Come on to the back," Erhard gets up from the counter and moves to the front, flipping a sign. "I'll close up for now."

* * *

"Damn...so that really happened, huh?" Erhard takes a sip of water as Akira glares balefully at her shield. It winks at her. 

"Yeah."

"It's tough, kid...your word against the royal family's. But lemme tell ya...they're not the only ones who don't like ya."

"What do you mean?"

"The Three Heroes Church...I'm sure you can guess which one they exclude. And some of their followers can be a little, uh..."

"Zealous?"

"Sure," Erhard shrugs. "But what're you gonna do, shield bro?"

"I...what can I do? I can't attack, only defend. I need someone to fight with me." Akira sighs.

"There...there might be a way," Erhard says softly. "But...what do you know about demi-humans?"

"What?"

"I take it not a lot. They're like...animal-human hybrids. Here in Melromarc we practice human supremacy, while other countries like Siltvelt and Shieldfreeden are the opposite." While Erhard talked, Akira saw her menu flash with new codex entries on those countries. "But here...well. Let's say some people don't like demi-humans. Especially the Three Heroes Church."

"What do you mean, Erhard?"

"Go to this address," Erhard slid a card over the table, and sighed at Akira's look. "Right, you can't read it. I'll draw you a map. But go there. I don't endorse what goes on there, but you need all the help you can get."

"What's there, Erhard?"

"A slaver. And slaves here have a pact that means they can never hurt or betray their masters." 

"Oh."

There is not a lot she can say to respond to that. Eventually Erhard herds her out his backdoor, and she wanders the capital's night streets, in search of...who knows. 

She's hit rock bottom before, and last time she took down a god. She can do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! been wanting to write this for a while, and now i am! this will generally follow canon, but this is inspired by the great fic Hope of the Shield Hero (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13350285/1/Hope-of-the-Shield-Hero) which I consider canon, really. So go check that out. I'll update this when I can. Remember to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	2. Where the Wind Blows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira makes her way through the dark streets of Melromarc and towards the slaver's tent. What will she find there? What awaits outside the city walls?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter, I guess.

Melromarc's city streets are quiet at night. Akira is thankful for that, at least. But what a situation she's in. She wars with herself, part of her mind berating her naivety and the other praising her commitment to her true self. It hurts that Myne - Malty - whatever - had acted so friendly. Acted like a partner, a friend. A confidant. She's annoyed at herself for even considering listening to Erhard's advice and finding a slave master. Akira's lips curl instinctively in disgust. 

"Well, well, what have we here?" A deep voice emerges from an alleyway. "I think you're in the wrong part of town, good sir."

Ah, right. They still think she's a guy. A few men appear in the moonlight, holding wickedly sharp blades. "Maybe if you pay the toll, we'll let you go." A different man runs his finger along his knife.

"Wait, a toll? I thought we stole stuff," the last man says dumbly.

"You idiot! Shut up!" The ringleader snaps. "But what'll it be, good sir? Your money or your life?"

"If you kill me you'll just take my money anyway," Akira grunts.

"Ah, quite smart!" The second man chuckles. "Alms, sirrah? Alms for the poor?"

"I'd like to see you try," Akira shrugs.

"What do we do, boss?" The third man says.

"Get the bastard!" The ringleader charges, blade held high. Akira knows she can't hurt him directly, but she has some ideas. As the ringleader swings his blade down, she pivots and pushes his hand towards the second man. He squeals in pain as the blade sinks into his shoulder. The fool goes for an obvious horizontal slash, but she ducks under it and kicks his knee. It doesn't do a lot, but she twists around and pushes him into his friends. They all collapse into a heap of limbs and metal, cries of pain ringing through the alleyway. The hair on the back of her neck prickles. 

"Oh, crap, guards!" The second man gasps. "We gotta get outta here!" He scrambles away, knife still in his arm, followed quickly by the ringleader and the fool. Akira also doesn't want to be in the area when the guards arrive. A fourth voice coughs.

"What brings someone like you here, madame?" She turns to see a small and stout man with glasses and a top hat leer at her from another alleyway.

"You know who I am?" Akira rests her hand on her shield, wary.

"I know enough to know that you shouldn't be here when the guards arrive."

"You wouldn't just invite me inside with nothing to benefit you." 

"Perceptive. I like that in a future customer." The man smiles widely.

"If you're looking for customers, you must sell something. What are your wares?"

"Let us say I provide...manpower, at a reduced cost."

Bingo. "You're a slaver."

"And you're the Shield Hero with no one left to rely on. A slave can't betray you or ever go against your wishes...perfect for someone like you. Shall we discuss inside?" The man gestures behind him to a tent flap, and Akira sighs.

"Fine." She follows him inside, and it's like a circus. The gaudy red-and-yellow striped tent lets some moonlight in, and there are several people in cages. "So, who are you? You already know who I am."

"You can call me Beloukas, madame," the man bows deeply. "Do you have any questions?"

"Why do some look more bestial than others?" Akira follows him as they walk over the sawdust floors.

"Those are beastmen. Much stronger and more...animalistic than other demi-humans," Beloukas stops at a pair of lion-men. Akira's HUD tags them at level 75. "What about these fellows? They are quite strong."

"Something's wrong with them," Akira nods. A tab in the bottom-left of her Status Magic tagged **Healing and Cure Wounds** flashes over the beastmen. "They're injured. And if they were your strongest, you'd have them as your personal bodyguards."

"Ah, I seem to have a most intelligent customer! Most of my clients are dimwitted and slow, despite their...deep pockets," Beloukas chuckles.

"Deep pockets...I'm guessing the nobility all own slaves?" Akira smiles sadly at the lion-men, and they keep moving.

"Well, not overtly...the Three Heroes Church does look down on slavery, after all." Beloukas cackles. Akira feels her gut twist. 

"But not enough to stop this."

"Well, they do support economic developments in all sectors...hmhmhm..." Beloukas rubs his hands together. "Let us continue. How were you able to tell they were injured? Usually one must have a high level of healing to detect something like that."

"Common sense, and the fact that they favored a leg," Akira shrugs, used to seeing such injuries. She wishes she had a cure spell ready, but her magic list was woefully empty. "What else do you have?"

"How about something more human?" Beloukas pulls free a tarp to reveal a blonde man with a monkey's tail. Her mind goes to Ryuji. "This one was a gladiator in certain circles, you won't find a better fighter!"

"Let me guess, he's way over my budget," Akira shakes her head. 

"Looking for something cheap? Why didn't you say so before?" Beloukas throws the tarp back over the Ryuji-lookalike, and walks to one last cage. Akira can hear a small girl sniffling. "This is my cheapest one." Akira's Status Magic reveals she's sick, dreadfully so, and her eyes are dim. She has what looks like raccoon ears and a tail under her dirty clothes. Akira's heart aches. 

"What's wrong with her?"

"Well, her last master loved his torture!" Beloukas chuckles. "Plus she's awfully sick. I might actually pay you to take her off my hands! Bwahahaha!" 

Akira ignores him and kneels down in front of the cage. Her heart hurts. Why does this happen? Why do people allow this to happen? Akira reaches a hand through the cage. "It's alright. I won't hurt you."

"Huh...?" The girl whispers. 

"Have you made a decision?" Beloukas rocks on his heels. "Time is of the essence."

"I know. I know." Akira makes to her feet. "How much for her?"

"Forty silver. I'll even throw in the slave seal for free!" Beloukas leans down and produces a keyring. "Now, be a good girl!" He goes to grab the raccoon girl, but she skitters away.

"I'll do it," Akira brushes the slave master aside and leans down. "I'm getting you out of here."

"R-really?" Her eyes brighten a bit. 

"I promise."

The girl sniffs into her hand and wipes her nose, until she crawls into Akira's arms. 

"Thank you, madame," Beloukas bows. "Now, put her down. And I'll need some blood."

"Why?" Akira sets the girl down lightly on her feet, but keeps an arm around her shoulders.

"To bind her." Beloukas produces a quill and a silver ink pot. Akira notices a few extras on the desk, and swipes one while he's not looking. She holds a palm out and Beloukas stabs her, but it doesn't hurt. The girl whimpers as Beloukas applies the brand, and Akira grabs her hand tightly. "And there we are."

Akira's Status Magic flares below her name to reveal **Raphtalia - Level 1**. Her stats are pretty bad, and her cold is applying a harsh penalty. "Here." Akira tosses a pouch of coins onto the desk, and they spill out. Beloukas leaps on them like a carrion bird, and counts them.

"Pardon me, madame, but you gave me some extra."

"It's your commission. I knew you were going to weasel it out of me anyway." Akira grunts as she picks up the girl - Raphtalia - and she clings to her shoulders. 

"Well, thank you for your business, madame," Beloukas bows. "Please do come back if you are ever in need of my services!"

Akira resists giving him a middle finger as she leaves, Raphtalia quickly falling asleep on her shoulder.

* * *

_Beloukas wipes his forehead of sweat. "Those handmaidens...I'm surprised they got the Shield Hero's choice so right! They'll be a good fit...hoohoo..."_

* * *

"What's your name?" Akira asks quietly as they stalk back towards Erhard's shop. Raphtalia murmurs something. "I couldn't quite hear that."

"R-Raphtalia."

"It's nice to meet you, Raphtalia," Akira smiles, but the girl can't see it. 

"Are...are you my new master?"

"No, I'm not."

"Mistress?"

"Right gender, but no," Akira shakes her head. 

"Mm...okay..." Raphtalia fades away, and Akira ducks into an alley to dodge another patrol. She doesn't know if they're actively looking for her, but she needs to go. Raphtalia needs some new clothes, a bath, and a weapon. And then they need to book it. Find some safe spot to train until...who knows when the Wave gets here. Finally they arrive back at Erhard's shop, and he lets them in.

"Geez, kid, is that a demi or a pile of bones?" Erhard jokes as he leads them towards the back. "Take 'er upstairs, I've got a bath running."

"Thank you, Erhard. This is Raphtalia." Akira settles her weight on her hip, and starts going upstairs. 

"I've got some stew as well if you're hungry, kid," Erhard thumbs his nose as Akira heads upstairs. She knocks open a door and guesses correctly, revealing a bath. 

"You need a bath, Raphtalia," Akira smiles as she pulls Raphtalia off her hip and towards the bath. "I'll be downstairs if you need me. It seems like Mr. Erhard left some clothes for you as well," Akira points towards a pile of cloth in the corner. 

"F - for me?" Raphtalia looks at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah. For you." Akira pats her head, and Raphtalia's eyes flutter closed. "I'll give you some privacy, alright? Call me if you need anything."

"W...why are you doing this?" Raphtalia looks at her intently. 

"Because it's the right thing to do. I'll need your help later, Raphtalia, but for now you need to focus on getting clean." Akira leans back up. 

"O...okay," Raphtalia nods. "What's your name? Uh, mistress?"

"Akira. Akira Kurusu. But just call me Akira." 

"Okay, M-Ms. Akira."

"That'll do." Akira relents a few more head pats before leaving Raphtalia to her bath. She closes the door behind her with a smile and heads downstairs. Raphtalia should have enough self-preservation instincts to not drown. "Thanks for the clothes, Erhard."

"Yeah, had some stuff on hand," the blacksmith explains. "But you'll need more soon."

"Why?"

"You...really don't know anything about demis, huh?" Erhard taps the table quickly. "Well, unlike regular humans, demi-humans grow as they level. So if you go and train, she'll grow physically."

"That's...weird. That's pretty weird." Akira swallows. "Alright. So more clothes, sure. What about weapons?"

"Take this," Erhard places a short sword on the table, and Akira's shield lets her grab it and stow it in her inventory. Of course. "I've got some sword-training manuals as well I can throw in for her. I wouldn't recommend armor for her until she stops growing. But..."

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna treat her right? Look after her?" Erhard stares her dead in the eyes, and Akira's reminded of Sojiro a bit.

"Of course. I won't lie. Like, I need her to survive and live. But...she's a person. Just like anyone else."

"Good." Erhard leans back. "I heard from a few people the next Wave isn't coming for like a month or so, so you should have time to train her up. Just come back before then to get some gear, really prep."

"Thank you. You've been...kind. Generous." Akira picks at the table, exhausted. "Why? I'm...everyone thinks I'm a monster."

"I don't think so. And maybe...maybe I see a little bit of myself in you," Erhard crosses his arms with a fond look on his face. "Well...not quite. This isn't your first quest, is it?"

"You see much, Erhard."

"Bah, I barely see anything that's not in front of my forge," Erhard waves a hand. "But head towards Lute. There's a small town there that you can use as a base to train. Lots of low level monsters, some good areas around it. It's just out the eastern wall."

"Thank you. I - I promise I'll pay you. How much do I owe you?" Akira pulls out her wallet, but Erhard laughs softly.

"Don't worry about it now. I know one day you'll be a famous and successful Hero with gold flowing out of your ears!" Erhard chuckles, and then the door slams a few times. 

"Open up! This is an inspection on your premises! We are authorized to use force if you do not comply!" Akira recognizes the voice as the guard captain's.

"You gotta move, bro," Erhard says firmly. "Take the kid and get out, I'll stall as long as I can." With that, he gets up from the table as Akira scurries for the staircase. She takes them two at a time until she opens the bathroom door.

"Raphtalia, are you alright?"

"Mmhm!" Raphtalia nods excitedly, a few bubbles in her hair. "What's wrong?"

"Get dried and dressed quickly," Akira rushes over with a towel as Raphtalia steps out of the tub. She's a small girl, so it's only a matter of seconds for her to dry off. Akira hands her her new clothes and she slides them on, but Raphtalia still puts on the cuffs she took from the slave trader.

"What's wrong?" Raphtalia coughs harshly as they hear the clatter from downstairs.

"Hey, watch it!" Erhard shouts. "You break it, you buy it!"

"Oh, shut up!" A guard replies.

"If you do too much damage, I'll go to the King about this! See how he reacts to his soldiers ransacking one of his favorite blacksmiths!" Erhard roars. 

"What's upstairs?" The guard captain asks.

"It's where I live, there's no one up there," Erhard's voice gets louder. They're out of time.

"Alright, up you get," Akira picks up Raphtalia and her arms latch around her neck. Akira runs to the windowsill and looks down. She's made larger jumps before, but that was in the Metaverse and she wasn't carrying a small, sickly child with her. "Hold on, Raphtalia," Akira grits her teeth and climbs out the window as doors burst open. Just as she slides from the sill, the bathroom door opens.

"THERE THEY ARE!" A guard shouts as Akira lands on the cobblestone, rolling to bleed the impact. "Knights, stop them!"

"Hold on tight and don't open your eyes until I tell you to, Raphtalia," Akira breathes, and feels Raphtalia's eyelashes against her neck. 

"You can't escape, Devil!" A voice calls as Akira dashes towards the eastern exit. She can probably lose them in the forest and make her way to Lute, hide for a few weeks, and then come back in time to stop the Wave. Knights and guards emerge from various streets, forcing her off-track several times, but she wasn't the leader of the Phantom Thieves for nothing. Eventually she reaches the gate, and there is a large line of guards pointed at her. "Close the gate! We've got him trapped!" A voice calls, and she hears winches start to get pulled. The gate starts to slowly close.

"We're almost there, Raphtalia," Akira whispers, and the girl nods into her neck. Holding Raphtalia with her right arm, Akira braces her shield with her left, pointed at the phalanx. "No way out but through...!"

"Sir, she's charging!" A guard yells, and he seems so young. Akira feels a familiar call, a pull - a remembered power, a sacred oath. Her voice rises in a yell and for a second she feels Satanael at her back, swiping an arm through the guards like dolls. The guards scatter as Akira slides under the gate, and it slams shut. Thankfully her cloak is dark enough for her to blend in with the shadows, and she hears archers asking for orders, unsure of where she is.

"What...was that a shield?" Raphtalia asks weakly as Akira makes her way through the forest. 

"It was, yes."

"Are...are you the Shield Hero?"

"I am."

"Oh...oh..." Raphtalia falls back asleep as Akira settles in a clearing. She's a bit out of shape and out of breath, and she takes off her cloak to lay it on the ground. She deposits her charge on top of it, and tucks the edges around her. Akira slumps against a tree, rubbing her forehead. 

"We've gotta do something about that cold of yours, Raphtalia," Akira says to the silent air, and chuckles. "Talking to myself. Great." Hopefully some of her Persona knowledge and abilities transferred over to her non-combat skills. Her **Cooking Ability** is at a 64, the highest. Her **Healing and Cure Wounds** is at a solid 41. While she doesn't have any healing spells or magic to speak of, she knows that she needs to make some medicine. She locates a tab under **Healing and Cure Wounds** labeled **Craft** and is astounded by how many options there are. **Nutritional Pills** , **HP Potions** of varying intensity, ailment cures, a **Cure All** and a **Full Heal**. She scrolls down until she finds **Medicine.** Seems she needs some Mush parts and some vessels. And that means she has to craft some containers, too. Akira sighs heavily and gets up, wandering into the forest a bit until the monsters swarm her. Her punches still do hardly any damage, but she has to try.

* * *

Morning rolls around with Akira at level 2, and adjusting the EXP share so that Raphtalia gets 60% of the total amount. Akira can only do so much. But she was able to unlock a few more shields in her nightly run, like the **Mush Shield** , **Small Herbs Shield** , and **Rock Shield**. They were easily mastered quickly, and Akira noted that her defense had almost doubled through all those small boosts, and her agility was much higher as well. She also put some of Beloukas' magic ink and unlocked the **Slaver's Shield** , which while gross, said it boosted all slaves' stats and growths by 50%. Loathe as Akira was to say that Raphtalia was a slave, she would take the boost. Dawn rises calmly over the forest as Akira curses, another failed attempt at making more flasks. However, to her left lies some **Nutritional Pills** and some **Medicine.**

"Uhh...where am I...?" Raphtalia groans into consciousness and pushes the cloak back. "Ms. Akira...?"

"Morning, sleepyhead," Akira dusts off her hands and picks up a flask. "Here, drink this."

"It smells bad..." Raphtalia pouts.

"It's medicine. It'll help you get better soon. I also have some food. Drink the medicine first, the food will get the taste out of your mouth." Raphtalia nods as Akira speaks, and takes a small sip.

"Gross!"

"Try holding your nose."

Raphtalia does so and drains it. She sticks her tongue out. "Blech."

"I know. Eat up."

Raphtalia digs into the pills and some hard tack Akira snagged from Erhard back in the city. 

"Um...Ms. Akira..."

"Yeah?" Akira rubs her eyes, tired.

"Why me? Why pick me?"

"I'll be honest, Raphtalia. I need your help. I can't attack, only defend. So I need you to fight with me."

"Help you...the Shield Hero?"

"Yes. You can refuse, if you want, but - "

"No!" Raphtalia shakes her head firmly. "I'll help you! But...I don't know what I can do."

"This will help." Akira takes out the sword and the instruction manual. "Draw the sword."

"Huh?" Raphtalia holds the scabbard tightly. "What for - ahh!" Raphtalia squeals as Akira raises her arm to reveal an orange balloon happily munching on her shirt. 

"Relax, it can't hurt me." Akira pulls it off and holds it in her hands. It tries to jump and bite, but she pins it down. "Take the sword, and kill the monster."

"But...but..." Raphtalia starts tearing up and Akira's heart sinks.

"I know. It's tough. But if we want to survive, together, I need you to grow. And this is the first step. I'm right with you."

Raphtalia swallows thickly, tears streaming down her face, as she presses the tip of the sword to the balloon. It squeals in pain until it pops, and Akira smiles at the EXP numbers floating around. Raphtalia levels up to level 2, and almost all her stats double. Combined with the debuff gone, she's grown very quickly. "Did...did I do good, Ms. Akira?"

"You did excellently," Akira rubs Raphtalia's head, and notices her tail start to wag. "Let's go. Let's level up as we go to Lute, and see what happens."

"Got it. Thank you, Ms. Hero, for letting me help you!" Raphtalia bows deeply and Akira laughs.

"I don't need any titles. Do you want to hold my hand?" Akira stretches an arm out, and Raphtalia latches on. 

* * *

"Raphtalia! RAPHTALIA!" Akira holds onto her charge's shoulders as she thrashes and turns. She doesn't know how late it is, but the moon hangs over her head. "Wake up!"

"AAHHH!" Raphtalia bolts upright, shivering. "I...oh...I'm so sorry..."

"It's alright, you had a nightmare. What was it about?" Akira pulls Raphtalia onto her lap and the girl clings to her. "Was it about the blood and the pill rabbit earlier today?"

"Nn...no...it was my...my parents..." Raphtalia sobs as Akira pats her back.

"Shh. Shh. It's alright, Raphtalia. I'm here."

"They...they told me to run..." Raphtalia hiccups softly. "When the Wave came, and the, and the monsters attacked..."

"Oh...they didn't make it, huh..." Akira soothes.

"No...I saw them...t-torn - "

"It's okay, Raphtalia. I'm here."

"I miss them, Ms. Akira. My mommy...my daddy...all my friends..."

"I miss my friends too, Raphtalia," Akira sighs. "But I know they're watching over us. I might be in another world from them, but..."

"Mm..."

"I know they're with me. So that's why we're training, and getting strong, Raphtalia. So that what happens to you and your family never happens again." 

They don't talk much after that, until the sun starts to rise once again. 

"Are you ready to go, Raphtalia?" 

"Mm-hm."

* * *

Thanks to Raphtalia's newly growing talents in battle, the duo are now level 5, and they finally arrive at Lute. "Let me do the talking, alright, Raphtalia?" Akira squeezes Raphtalia's hand. She's already grown a few inches compared to when Akira first met her, so it seems Erhard wasn't full of hot air. 

"Halt! All travelers must pay a toll." A guard holds a hand out, expectantly. 

"How much?" Akira has her hood over her head, but it's obvious Raphtalia is a demi-human. 

"One silver in and out of Lute."

Akira tosses him two coins. "For when we leave. You hear anything good around here?"

"Depends," the guard snorts as he pockets the change. "The inn's cheap if you and your...uh...sister? Daughter? Want to spend the night. Some merchants here. There's also a mine nearby early adventurers like you should look into. I'm guessing you've already out-leveled the forest's monsters?"

"You catch on quick, sir," Akira nods. "Thank you. How does that sound? You want to go mining?" She turns to Raphtalia as the gate swings open, letting them inside. It's a charming little hamlet, very picturesque. 

"Do...do we wanna sell any of the monster things?" Raphtalia asks quietly.

"Good thinking! No, I want to see how much we can get for the stuff we make. Putting time and effort into a craft, or activity, or anything, increases its value." Akira smiles. Mentally doing the math, they still need adequate camping supplies and cookware, which will run through her already limited funds. And if Melromarc won't reward her with money, then she'll have to play the game. 

"So...those potions we made last night?" Raphtalia's cold had thankfully vanished, and she was steadily improving in her sword forms. With each level if felt like she advanced so much. 

"That's right. And besides, shopkeepers always talk more to paying customers." Akira walks up to a vendor and smiles. "Morning!"

"Hail, stranger. We don't get too many people like you around here," the man sighs. "What can we do?"

"I'm here to pick up some camping and outdoor supplies," Akira smiles widely. "Do you know where I can get anything like that?"

"You came to the right place, miss," the vendor chuckles. "Do you need tents or just bedrolls and cookware?"

"Just the bedrolls and cookware, anything else you think I might need. I've also got some potions to sell, if you're buying."

"Lemme see...these are pretty good," the vendor nods at Akira's craftsmanship. "I can give you about...fifty silver for the lot of them. That'll cost you in total then...one hundred silver."

Akira sucks a breath through her teeth. "Deal. It's quality equipment?"

"Won't find better elsewhere," the vendor shrugs as he loads up the counter, Akira putting it into her inventory. "But what brings some strangers out to Lute?"

"Training and leveling, as it were," Akira taps the counter. "I heard something about the mine being a good spot?"

"That's right," the vendor pockets the potions away. "You can get some good item drops there, and there are some rare ores in the depths if you're brave enough. Get some good upgrade materials." 

Raphtalia mimes dropping things onto her wrist and Akira rolls her eyes. "We'll take your advice, then. Thank you, sir."

"Of course."

"You ready, Raphtalia?" Akira squeezes her hand, and she nods excitedly. "Have a good day!" Akira waves back to the vendor as they head off into town.

* * *

_"You gave them the information to lure them into the mines?" The vendor turned to see a man in a plain robe holding a chain. A strange symbol was dangling amongst the links._

_"I did, yeah. Who are they?"_

_"Not important."_

_"Figures. What about my reward?" The vendor held his hand out expectantly as the man in the robe placed a hefty bag of silver upon it. "Pleasure doing business with the Church."_

* * *

" **Pickaxe Shield**!" Akira's shield turns into the aforementioned tool as she gets to work on a vein of ore. The mine is naturally lit, which Akira appreciates. Raphtalia practices some sword forms as Akira keeps up her pace on the wall. Every now and then she adds a new material to the gem embedded in the pickaxe's haft, unlocking more shields. So far she's gotten the **Rope Shield** from a helpful pile of twine, the **Light Metal Shield** , and the **Bronze Shield**. The last one reminded her of an item she saw at Erhard's place, but she can't quite place it. 

"How are those forms going, Raphtalia?" Akira leans against the wall, taking a quick break.

"Good!" Raphtalia does a fierce downwards swing. Akira doesn't know what she's doing, she didn't have any weapons training in the Metaverse, and neither did her friends. Well, Makoto actually knew martial arts, but that doesn't count. "What's the point of these anyway?"

"It's so that in the heat of battle, your body will naturally attack," Akira explains. "So in a pinch, if you can't think, you'll still be able to fight."

"Got it. Thanks, Ms. Akira."

"You don't have to call me that." Akira pushes herself off the cavern wall and gets back to work.

"Why not?" Raphtalia pauses in the middle of a form. "You saved me. Cared for me. Healed my sickness and comforted me after my nightmares. Why shouldn't I?"

"It's...it's hard to describe. Would you believe me if I said it made me feel old?"

"Maybe." Raphtalia sticks her tongue out childishly. "Wait...do you hear that?"

Akira pauses mid-swing. "Hear what?"

There's a low growl that rumbles through the cavern. It sounds deep and powerful. The mine's monsters were more rodents and small critters, nothing of the size that could make that noise. Akira hopes against hope that it's not coming from their exit, and when she turns, she sees two pairs of glowing red eyes. 

"Run."

"Huh?" Raphtalia looks at her.

"RUN!" Akira drops the pickaxe and it twists back into the **Small Shield** , fastening to her arm as the large two-headed black dog chomps down on where she just was. Raphtalia freezes up as Akira picks her up, daring back. She turns, trying a new skill. " **AIR STRIKE SHIELD!** " A large green shield materializes in front of the dog, and it bounces off with a snarl. It shakes its twin heads and growls deeply.

"M...monster..." Raphtalia whimpers.

"Was that the monster that killed your parents?" Akira vaults over a large rock as the beast slams into her cover, and they go tumbling. Akira can feel Raphtalia nod into her arm and she grits her teeth. Akira gasps and pushes Raphtalia away to skid on the stone as she turns, and hot pain lances through her arm as the beast's heads bite down on her shield.

"AKIRA!" Raphtalia cries.

"Raphtalia, I need you to kill it!" Akira shouts back as a jet of blood hisses from her arm. "Do it now!"

"I - I can't! What if...it killed...mommy...daddy..." Raphtalia whimpers. Akira cries out as Raphtalia's blade trembles. She wrestles with the beast, trying to keep it in place and not get to her charge. 

"Please!"

"I...I'm sorry..." Raphtalia sobs, and Akira sighs. The beast growls, and Akira grits her teeth.

"Run. Run! Get out of here! Save yourself!" Akira cries out. 

* * *

_Raphtalia's mind tumbles. Images of her mother and father, torn apart by a two-headed dog. Getting enslaved by Melromarc knights, beaten by Idol Rabier. Getting sold to Beloukas and then to...her. The Shield Hero. Her parents had always said the Shield Hero looked kindly on the demi-humans, and was why Siltvelt was founded. She remembers Ms. Akira healing her and tending to her wounds, making sure she slept well. Comforting her after a nightmare._

_A promise._

_"I can't attack, only defend. So I need you to fight with me." Ms. Akira smiled at her so kindly._

_"So that's why we're training, and getting strong, Raphtalia. So that what happens to you and your family never happens again." Ms. Akira had held her so warmly._

_Mother..._

_Father..._

_Watch over me!_

* * *

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Akira hears Raphtalia scream and launch herself at the beast, sinking her sword into its chest. Blood sprays wildly as the dog lets go of Akira's arm, letting her step back. She ignores the blood spilling over her sleeve as the dog roars and tosses, sending Raphtalia into a rock formation. It goes to launch itself at the girl again.

"No you don't! **AIR STRIKE SHIELD!** " Akira shouts and the green shield materializes in front of the beast, locking it down as Akira runs to Raphtalia's side.

"Did I...do a good job?" Raphtalia gasps.

"A great job. Now, I'll distract it, while you take it down from above!" Akira grins and turns back to the beast as the shield fades. " **SHIELD BIND!** " Akira changes shields into a coil of rope, and it latches around the beast's legs, sending it toppling to the floor. "NOW!"

Raphtalia screams again as she descends in an arc, sinking right into the dog's spine. It howls in pain as Raphtalia holds on, digging her weapon further in. Akira can see Raphtalia muttering to herself, holding on tightly, until the dog finally collapses to the ground, dead. On Akira's Status Magic, her own level jumps from 5 to 8, as Raphtalia's shoots to 10. Raphtalia looks a bit older as she pulls her sword loose, Akira digging into her inventory and chugging a health potion. Raphtalia sits next to her and slumps until her shoulder hits Akira's, and Akira pulls her onto her lap. 

"I...I did it..." Raphtalia whispers. "I promise, Shield Hero, I will be your sword. Together, we will save this world."

"We will. I'm sure your parents are very proud of you."

"Yeah...they are, aren't they?"

"Let's get some rest, Raphtalia. I think we've earned it." Akira rubs Raphtalia's hair as she feels her tail wrap around her waist, tapping lightly. 

Not too shabby.

If they keep up this streak, the Waves of Catastrophe won't know what hit them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! Don't expect a chapter every day, i was just super inspired today to write more. Also I loved the reception to this fic from all the commenters and kudos-ers. This chapter I thought would also have the Wave, but that and the Duel will be next chapter. This has been really fun to write, and I can promise that after the Sacred Duel, more stuff will be changing. I again encourage you to read Hope of the Shield Hero, and leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, and subscribe for more! Big thanks to Emma, Marisa, and the Discord as well (join here at https://discord.gg/nZmHxg). Thanks!


	3. Test Against Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time marches forward as the Waves of Catastrophe approach. What will happen? What will happen after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen I kNOW i said not to expect a chapter every dya but i've been Motivated so here you go. However I've got class and field the rest of the week so. Also warning for some graphic content and derogatory comments.

"Any idea how we're going to get back into the city?" Raphtalia peaks over a bush and looks at Melromarc's southern entrance, a horde of merchants and civilians entering and exiting. Guards litter the entranceway as well, checking bags and luggage for anything. "And what do you suppose they're looking for?"

"I don't know," Akira settles back down. "Can you hear anything?" She looks up at her charge - former charge really, now that Raphtalia is grown enough to look like a high schooler. 

"Not really," Raphtalia grumbles and sits down. "Something about a routine inspection or something."

"Hmm. And it's been about a month, so the Wave should be coming soon...any idea how we can get a good timeframe?" Akira strokes her chin, concerned. They had spent the last few weeks training and leveling around Lute and the forests, hence Raphtalia's growth and development. It is a bit weird seeing her older and taller, since Akira still sometimes thinks of her as the small child she rescued from Beloukas. 

"Well, I'm sure Erhard would tell us, but that depends on getting into the city." Raphtalia sighs and brushes some hair out of her eyes. "Wait. Something's happening."

"What's going on?" Akira looks over the hedge and bites back a curse. "Malty."

"All hands, attention!" A guard snaps. "Her Royal Highness, Princess Malty, and her escort, the Spear Hero!"

"What brings you here, Your Highness?" A guard asks, and Akira grits her teeth when she hears the princess's voice. What was once so friendly is now haughty and refined.

"We are here to inspect and seize any materials that might help our brave heroes!" Malty proclaims. "Any items for the traitorous Shield will be confiscated!"

"What! You can't do that!" A merchant cries. "That's not fair!"

"Which is more fair, your life or your coin?" Malty laughs. Akira turns her gaze to Motoyasu. He's clad in a refined set of white plat armor and a flowing red cape. He looks like Akechi, and Akira's mouth sours. 

"We do this for you, brave citizens of Melromarc!" Motoyaso extends a hand. "Please, lend us your aid!"

"Hm...they're probably looking for us," Akira whispers. "However, their last information was from a month ago, they might still think you're a child. If I disguise my shield and wear my hood up, I think we might be able to sneak in when they leave."

"How long will that take?" Raphtalia hisses back. "We don't have much time!"

"I know, I know - wait. Here we are." Akira points at the gate as a familiar face emerges.

"Can someone tell me what the HELL is goin' on here?" Erhard bellows. "I'm expecting a shipment of Dragon Valley ore, and what do I see? This!"

"Ah, sir blacksmith!" Malty turns to him with a wide grin. "We're making sure the Heroes are getting an equal go at the items. After all, we need them to stop the Waves."

"Oh, don't lie to me," Erhard scoffs. "I heard you talkin' about not letting the Shield get any! And that's not exactly fair, is it?"

"No, it ain't!" A merchant yells. 

"Yeah!" Another exclaims.

"You know what he tried to do to me!" Malty shouts, and the market goes quiet.

"I thought the rumor is he did do it," Erhard rubs his chin. "Mixing up your story, Princess?"

"Back off," Motoyasu pushes his spear into Erhard's space. "That's the princess you're talking to!"

"Yeah, go on and threaten me, pretty boy," Erhard laughs. "See what happens! I'll leave, and there goes the king's best vendor for arms and armor! You want all the rank-and-file going out there with shoddy equipment? If you think you and the other Heroes can save us all, be my guest!" 

The crowd is hyped up, and they start yelling more and more at the duo and their guards.

"Fine! We're leaving!" Malty turns with a flourish of her cape, and stalks off with her cohort.

"Now. Let's go," Akira moves out from behind the bush and stows the **Book Shield** on her hip as Raphtalia falls in line.

"Ms. Akira..."

"Mm?"

"That was the Princess and the Spear Hero, right? What were they talking about? What...what did you do?"

Akira sighs as they meld into the mass of people. "It's a long story, one I'm not keen on repeating. Just know that a lot of people think I'm male and did something awful. Neither of those are true."

"Of course, Ms. Akira."

Akira smiles as she steps up behind Erhard as he yells at another merchant. "Boo."

"Wagh!" Erhard yells as he turns around. "Hey! Welcome back!"

"Not too loud," Akira chuckles to herself. "Long time no see."

"Yeah! And if it isn't the young lady!" Erhard smiles at Raphtalia next, who curtsies politely. "You certainly grew up!"

"I think I still have a bit more to go, but thank you," Raphtalia nods. "Thank you for all your help, sir blacksmith."

"Ah, don't mention it," Erhard rubs his head. "Seriously, don't. I could get in trouble. Why don't we head back to the shop?"

"Lead away," Akira motions forward. "There are things we need to discuss."

* * *

"Sounds like you've had a busy month!" Erhard shuts the door firmly and flips the sign to what Akira thinks reads 'closed'. She was surprised to learn that Raphtalia was literate, but learning an entirely new language and alphabet is tough work. "Leveling, training, the mines...and now the Wave."

"Yeah. Any idea on when it's coming?" Akira rolls her shoulders as she looks around the store.

"Tomorrow, but that's just hearsay, around noon," Erhard sits down in a chair and beckons the two over. "I'm guessing you'll find the other Heroes around town, but you can hide here if you want. While I don't think the crown's really after you two, it doesn't hurt to stay safe."

"Not at all," Akira touches one of the shields on the wall and her Status Magic flares. "Activate **Weapon Copy**? Sure." There's a flash of light and the shield on the wall materializes on Akira's arm, that familiar green gemstone in the center.

"Woah! What was that?" Erhard stands up. "You didn't just steal a shield, did you?"

"Of course not!" Akira grins. She picks up another shield, adding the **Knight's Crest Shield** to her inventory, right next to the **Royal Shield**. "Seems I can copy though!"

"Ms. Akira, I think that's stealing," Raphtalia smiles at her.

"Fine," Akira grumbles. "How much for those shields? Actually, how much for all the shields?"

"All of 'em? Maybe wait to see the armor first." Erhard grins widely as he steps into the back room and emerges with two sets of armor. "One for the little miss, and one for the Hero. Try 'em on!" 

"Woah, this is excellent!" Raphtalia straps on the pauldrons and greaves, durable enough to offer protection but light enough to ensure maneuverability. Akira steps into the backroom to change, and is surprised to find what she sees [in the mirror.](https://imgur.com/a/17wK7Hy)

"Erhard...I can't thank you enough," Akira feels strangely self-conscious about the whole affair.

"Well, whaddaya think? I call it 'Bandit Armor'! Cool, and makes you look like a bandit leader!" Erhard laughs and Akira sighs into her hand.

"Rename it 'Phantom Gear' or 'Thief Suit' and we have a deal. How much is it?" Akira pulls out her wallet as Raphtalia eyes it warily. They were able to make some money off of selling potions and items, but they're still not as wealthy as they'd like. 

"The little miss's armor is on the house, and I've got some more after her last growth spurt," Erhard nods to Raphtalia, and she grins widely. Akira knows that if Raphtalia grows any more, she'll be taller than her. "As for your...Bandit Armor or Phantom Gear or whatever, it's two hundred silver. Each shield up there is twenty-five, had to put 'em on sale since no one wants to buy one." He gives her a knowing look, like she's responsible for people not wanting to defend themselves.

"I've been away for like a month!" Akira groans as she starts counting out change. "Here's two hundred for the armor, and an extra hundred for shields. I've already copied two, so I'll take two more, if that's alright. I mean it's like I'm giving you money since you're not selling the shields in the first place."

Erhard grows faintly red. "Be happy I'm at least givin' you a place to stay for the night!" Raphtalia giggles at the exchange.

"No, really, I do appreciate it," Akira bows deeply. "Allow me to make it up to you by cooking dinner. I'd like to think I'm quite proficient at it."

"I'll take a meal on the house," Erhard laughs. "Oh, and little miss, uh, here. Take it." He plops down a longsword on the counter and Raphtalia's eyes dart from Akira to the blade. 

"What, for me? For free? What's the deal?" Raphtalia asks warily.

"I figured...well, if you're gonna protect shield bro, you'll need a bigger sword since you grew. Besides, no one was gonna buy it anyway. It's sharp, has a brand new application of BloodClean, and was gathering dust. I figure...if you can help out where I can't, all the better."

"Were you an adventurer once, Mr. Erhard?" Raphtalia reverently draws the blade. It's straight and true, a shining spike of steel. 

"A long time ago," Erhard sighs as Akira looks at the shields on display. She's already mastered a bunch, and it's funny that almost all of their mastery unlocks have been to non-combat skills. "I was like you, once. I saw injustice in the world, and I wanted to fix it. 'Course, I used a hammer." He looks fondly back at the wall behind the counter where a massive war hammer lies. "But I got too in over my head. I was out with a friend once, and we got ambushed. They didn't make it out. And when my armor broke on me, well..." He lifts a leg up and over to rest on the counter. 

"Oh!" Raphtalia gasps. "Mr. Erhard, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, miss," Erhard reattaches his leg. "It's been a long time. And I swore I'd make sure that no one else suffered because of bad equipment. There're spells and mages that could have healed me, but I kept the stump. As a reminder."

"Thank you for sharing that, Erhard," Akira turns with a smile, picking up the **Carapace Shield** and the **Pipe Shield**.

"Ah, just an old man's story," he waves a hand dismissively. "Anyway, you were talkin' about a meal you were gonna make me?"

* * *

"Ms. Akira, what're we doing?" Raphtalia hisses into Akira's ear as she smirks. "I thought we wanted to stay hidden!"

"See? The Heroes are coming," Akira points across the busy square to where Ren, Itsuki and their parties have just arrived. She tosses down her hood, and the nearby citizens gasp. 

"Why did you do that?" Raphtalia keeps looking back and forth.

"I don't want to hide now," Akira shrugs. "I want everyone to know that I'm here." Raphtalia groans. 

"Are you sure that's a wise idea? From what we've heard, everyone hates you."

"I know. And usually I'm not one to do this, but...I don't know. I've always been petty and dramatic." Akira nudges Raphtalia. 

"Akira. I see you're alright." She turns to see Ren approach her.

"Hello, Ren. What's up?" Akira grins cheekily.

"I just want to know how you're going to get to the Wave. We're all waiting for the call in fifteen minutes." Ren nods. "How are you getting there?"

"Well, I don't even have the exact time," Akira shrugs. "You do?"

"Of course you wouldn't, you've been away for a month," Ren mumbles, and curses under his breath. "Okay. I'm not usually one for this, but - " he's interrupted as Motoyasu, Malty, and his party arrive with great fanfare. "We don't have much time. I'm extending you a party invite so you'll teleport with us."

"Hm...how'd you get the information?" Akira sees the pop-up in her Status Magic, and narrows in on Ren. 

"From the Church's dragon hourglass. Why?" 

"Hmph. Raphtalia, let's go." She turns around and orients herself in the city. With how far the Three Heroes Church is, and Ren's timeframe...yeah, they should make it.

"You're really running away? Again?" Ren raises an eyebrow as Akira laughs.

"Nah, just signing up for the Wave. See you there." Akira waves as heads off.

"What are we doing, Ms. Akira," Raphtalia almost shouts, but restrains herself. "Why didn't we accept his invite?"

"The Church isn't going to deny me this chance. Besides, the devil you know, right?" Akira turns with a sharp grin, and within a few minutes, they're at the Church. "Do we knock softly or loudly?" She knocks on the door. A nun opens it, sees the shield, and closes it with a shriek. 

"Well, do we go in loud?" Raphtalia looks at the door closely.

"Yep. Aim to disable, not kill, please," Akira braces her shield in front of her. Once again she thinks she feels a long-lost power...but it's gone. " **AIR STRIKE SHIELD!** " The door shatters inwards as the faithful scatter.

"HE'S HERE!" A priest shrieks as he trips over his robes. "THE DEVIL WITH THE SHIELD!"

"MWAHAHAHA!" Akira cackles, amping up the energy. "Run! Run to your doooooooom!"

"Ms. Akira."

"Sorry, Raphtalia. Let's head in." She darts forward, Raphtalia right behind her. It's a straight shot towards the hourglass, and she feels its call in the distance. Her shield's gemstone starts blinking faster and faster, either in response to the hourglass or the approaching wave. 

"Form up!" A group of soldiers lines up in front of them, swords drawn. "Halt, demon!"

" **SHIELD PRISON!** " Akira points above the knights, and as the trap falls it squashes the knights to the floor. She cancels the ability and leaves the knights groaning in pain, leaping over them deftly. Raphtalia darts up to the rafters and starts engaging in combat with some of the knights, diverting their attention. " **ROPE SHIELD!"** Akira switches shields and lassos onto a statue, swinging over and around a cluster of nuns trying to cast spells at her. She lands in a roll and pushes through another set of doors, Raphtalia landing next to her. 

"You won't get past me!" A nun with a very fancy headdress stares her down in front of the hourglass. "I have deciphered the laws of creation. I command the elements to heed my call... **Zweite Darkball**!" The nun throws a blast of dark energy at her, but Akira is a friend to dark magic at heart. She changes to the **Light Metal Shield** bashes the energy blast right back at the nun. She squeals and dives out of the way, letting Akira run up to the hourglass. She extends her shield and a stream of sand flows into the gemstone, unlocking a level-locked shield and a timer.

**00:00:14...**

"We've got you now!" She turns to see Raphtalia next to her and a horde of soldiers pointing their spears at her. Akira can't help her wide grin, it's like she's back in the Metaverse outsmarting Shadows and Rulers. "Surrender, Shield Devil!"

She feels herself start to fade out, a pull towards the east. She extends a rude hand gesture, and both Raphtalia and the knights gasp. "Later, losers!" With that, she and Raphtalia vanish from the Church.

* * *

When the haze clears, Akira realizes they're on the plain overlooking the forest and Lute. "Look who decided to show up," Motoyasu sneers at her. "I didn't think you'd show. Coward."

"I'm not coward, Motoyasu," Akira shakes her head. "I'm in this just as much as you are."

Motoyasu spits, and when Raphtalia goes to draw her sword Akira stops her. "He's not worth it. So, when is it - oh." Akira looks up as portals start forming overhead, monsters starting to drop out at an alarming rate. However, her attention is stolen as a flare shoots up from Lute village. 

"We need to kill the boss monster and the Wave will stop!" Itsuki shouts over the rising winds.

"But - Lute hasn't been evacuated yet!" Akira points.

"Let's go! I'll show you guys how it's done!" Motoyasu cocks his spear and charges towards the largest cluster of monsters.

"Ms. Akira, what do we do?" Raphtalia looks at her with her big red eyes and Akira knows.

"To Lute! Come on, Raphtalia!" Akira dashes down the hill as fast as she can, her green cloak flapping behind her. She can see a bit of the local militia scrambling around trying to kill monsters, but it's obvious they're woefully under-equipped. "Raphtalia, take out any monsters you see! I'll deal with the civilians!"

"It's the Shield Hero!" A villager cries out as Akira and Raphtalia crash into Lute, Raphtalia sailing off to quickly cut down a cluster of monsters. "But didn't..."

"It don't matter, ma!" A child shouts in response. "They're savin' us!"

"Guardsman! What's the situation?" Akira turns to the guard at the gate as he fends off some overlarge bees.

"We've got most of the citizens out, but there're still some here we need to deal with!" The guard spears a few bees before jumping back. "Please...I know you might not be welcomed, but..."

"I'd do it anyway! Drive the monsters into the square, Raphtalia! **SHIELD PRISON!"** Akira points at the mother and child and a ball of plate and chain surrounds them, warding them from a monster with a scythe. "Come on, you ugly sacks of crap!" Akira calls out as she snags a torch, running through the village. 

"AHHH!! HELP!" She hears someone yell, and she changes course for a moment.

" **AIR STRIKE SHIELD!** " Akira uses the projection to slam a monster away from a villager, and it turns its beedy eyes on her. Perfect. She runs towards the square, continuing to shout at monsters to grab their attention as Raphtalia keeps striking down monsters. Eventually Akira makes it to the town square. "No you don't! **SHIELD PRISON!** " Akira refreshes a skill and the ball of armor crushes a monster going after an old man. It doesn't do more than double digits' worth of damage, but it looks at her. Akira swallows thickly.

"God, this part is gonna suck." She climbs up the watchtower as monsters swarm the base, some starting to climb the ladder. She rings the gong several times, the clear tone peeling out over the red-soaked city. "COME ON, YOU BASTARDS!" She pulls out a vial of oil and starts liberally coating the platform and ladder as time runs out. " **AIR STRIKE SHIELD!** " Akira sends her shield down the ladder, knocking a few monsters off to tumble down to the ground. She drops the torch and jumps. She changes to the **Rope Shield** and shoots out a line, snagging it on the burnt-out inn's roof. She swings through the air as the watchtower collapses into a fiery ruin, noting the EXP gain as the roof collapses, sending her spinning through the air. Akira tucks her arms in and head down, crashing through the inn like a cannonball.

"That hurt. Hell." Akira pulls herself out of the rubble and chugs an **HP Potion** as Raphtalia arrives.

"You idiot! Why'd you do that!?" Raphtalia almost screeches. "You had me so worried - "

"I'm fine," Akira pants. "See? No scratches."

"You're going to give me a heart attack. Drink this, one of the villagers gave it to me." Raphtalia hands her a **Magic Potion** , which her Status Magic tags as restoring all of her HP, MP, and SP, the first and last of which are somewhat drained. She takes a sip, relieved. "Better?"

"Much. Thanks. Wait...what's that...?" Akira looks up to where it seems a miniature sun is growing. However it splits into a thousand parts and starts to grow larger. "Raphtalia, down!" Akira switches back to the **Light Metal Shield** and hopes her Magic Defense is high enough. A small bubble of energy emits from the gemstone and surrounds the two as the light arrows slam into the ground. It blankets the village almost, shredding most of the monsters, and destroying some of the houses. Akira feels her SP start dropping rapidly as she maintains the barrier. However, Raphtalia stands up and presses her hands up against the shield as well, helping Akira prop it up. 

"I promise, Akira...I will be your sword...I will walk through the fire and brimstone to be by your side!" Raphtalia grits out. "Just as you saved me...I'll save you! Just a little more!" Their voices rise together as the energy shield spreads further out, and Akira thinks she hears Maria bestowing her with strength. Finally the arrow rain stops as they hear armored bootsteps.

"Well...looks like the Shield Slut and her pet rat lived. A pity." The guard captain twirls his mustache cheekily. "Quite a surprise finding out you're a girl. And a shame that you didn't die. Would've been nice."

"You knew...? Answer me!" Raphtalia darts forward and levels the tip of her sword at the captain's neck. She's undaunted as the guards all point their swords at her. 

"Stand down, Raphtalia. It's nothing I haven't heard before." Akira crosses her arm with a heavy frown. "So you knew we were here, and were hoping to off us. Sorry to be a bother."

"It's good to see you've got your demi on a short leash," the captain laughs. "Now, you're coming back with us."

"Why? We haven't done anything!" Akira barks. "And besides...maybe I wouldn't. Be a shame if Aultcray's guard captain ate it by a huge zombie!" The guard captain turns with a shriek as a large monster raises its sword above its head. "Raphtalia, take it down!" There are a few bright slashes and it falls to pieces.

"Leave these to the Shield Bitch and the demi! When they're tired out, we'll take 'em back!" The guard captain sulks back as another guard steps up.

"No. No! All knights, second formation! Support the Shield Hero!" The guard has a wide scar across his nose as the other knights look around suspiciously, but upon their superior's movement, they line up with her.

"Raphtalia, take off! All knights, we're gonna drive these monsters out of Lute!" Akira dashes forward as the knights cheer. Together they hack, slash, chop and bash their way through the monsters until finally, the sky clears. The remaining foes dissipate in the wind as things settle down. Akira takes a deep breath and turns to Raphtalia. "Make sure there are no more monsters, and make sure to get any remains, okay?"

"I'm on it. You sure you'll be safe without me?" Raphtalia steps forward, hesitant, but Akira nods. 

"I'll be fine. Go." Raphtalia leaps off again as Akira turns to the guards. "Well?"

"Well, Shield, I swore to the king I'd take you in in cuffs," the captain smirks. "Well?"

"I think the Shield will be welcomed back for the victory meal as a guest," the scarred knight says. "She helped save Lute, an important village for Melromarc and the king. And she's a Hero, same as the others. And you'll swear that you won't hurt her, on your honor."

"And why would I do that?" The captain turns to glare at his subordinate. 

"I could always let His Highness know about your magic attack on the entire village, of course. How you could have killed countless civilians if the Shield Hero hadn't saved them." The scarred knight examines his gauntlet as if nothing is remiss. 

"Blackmail is it? Pfah." The captain spits. "Fine. On my word, no Melromarc knights will harm you tonight for the banquet. But after that, it's fair game! Let's move out!" He turns and leaves, a few guards following him.

"Thank you for that," Akira bows. "You didn't have to."

"You deserve it, for saving a world that is not your own," the knight says. "Oh, call me Brionac. Thank you, Dame Hero." He bows and departs swiftly. 

"Thank you," Akira whispers over the wind as Raphtalia walks up next to her.

"Th-they're all dead," Raphtalia whispers, and Akira turns to see tears in her eyes. "All the monsters...they're all gone...but..."

"I know." Akira pulls Raphtalia into a hug, and notes that she is now officially taller than her; probably because of their higher levels now. "We couldn't save everyone. But we were able to save some. Come." Akira takes Raphtalia's hands and guides her through the village.

"You...you saved us..." A villager gasps as Akira bends down to hand him a **HP Potion**. "Why give this to me? You...we all hated you."

"It's the right thing to do," Akira stands up and dusts off her pants. "That's why it's worth it, Raphtalia," Akira turns back to her friend. "That's why we fight. So that this never happens again. Are you with me?"

"I am," Raphtalia wipes the tears from her eyes and crushes Akira in another hug. 

* * *

"Oh, this is the life," Akira leans back in her chair, tipping it onto the back legs as she takes in the banquet. She and Raphtalia are sequestered into a far corner, and she occasionally spots a few nobles looking at them with disdain. Raphtalia is destroying several large plates of food as Akira picks at some steak. It's finer food than what they've had in a month, but Akira knows she could make better food. "Eat up, Raphtalia. You deserve it."

"Thanks!" Raphtalia starts attacking another full plate. "I'm so hungry after all that leveling!"

"...why, I defeated a monstrously large zombie all by myself!" They overhear the guard captain boasting. Akira and Raphtalia share an eye-roll in sympathy. 

"...can't believe...that nasty Shield..."

"...horrid haircut! Looks like...vagabond..."

Some of the nobles' conversations drift over towards them and Akira sighs. Her hair's grown out a bit, so what? 

"Ms. Akira, if you want to go..."

"Nah, we can wait just a bit longer," Akira takes a small sip of water. She spots Malty whispering something to Motoyasu, and the king watches from above. She has a bad feeling about this. "Actually, on second thought, eat up. You think you've eaten your money's worth?"

"From the king's coffers? I think so." As one they stand up, but Motoyasu's spear lands in front of Akira's face.

"Hello, Motoyasu. What can I do for you?" Akira turns with a tight smile, but Motoyasu looks deadly serious.

"I hear you keep slaves, Akira. Is that true?" Motoyasu looks from Akira to Raphtalia expectantly. "And that slaves have to obey their masters, no matter what. Have you forced her to do anything? And why keep her as a slave!?"

Akira rubs her forehead. "Listen. She's not my slave. She's my friend. She still has a crest, but - "

"Aha! You admit it!" Motoyasu gloats. "A slave! I thought you were better than that."

"I'm not her slave!" Raphtalia barks. "I - "

"Don't bother, it's obvious the Shield has her under a curse!" Malty says, and the nobles gasp.

"I don't have mind control powers! Besides, if you're so much better than me, why don't you go and free slaves? I'm sure all the nobles here would love to have their favorite hero come and free all their slaves!" Akira shouts, and the nobles go quiet.

"Is it true, Myne?" Motoyasu looks back, confused. "Do the nobles here own slaves?"

"Of - of course we don't!" Malty protests. "The Shield is lying, as she always does!"

"Yeah...yeah! Stop lying, Akira! Tell the truth!" Motoyasu presses the spear closer to Akira's neck, and Raphtalia draws her sword.

"Don't, Raphtalia. He's not worth it," Akira mutters. "What do you want, Motoyasu? I can't convince you that she's my friend. You'll believe that awful woman over me, I can tell." She notices Itsuki and Ren look closely at them, but she doesn't expect them to do anything. "But I can promise I don't have any mind control shields or powers. If I did, I wouldn't be in this position."

"W-well, that's because I have the Church casting an anti-mind control spell! And the longer people spend in your presence, the more it works!" Malty shouts. "So don't try it, you witch!"

"That sounds...unbelievably stupid," Ren drawls, but no one hears him. Akira's opinion of him goes up just a bit. 

"I see the Shield keeps slaves...how unseemly," King Aultcray muses. Akira glares at him. 

"I'll duel you, Akira!" Motoyasu shouts, drawing her attention back to him. "For the rights to - what's her name?"

"Raphtalia."

"To Raphtalia! For all the fair maidens in the land!"

"Fine. If I win, you leave me and Raphtalia alone, forever. And if you win...you get to set her free, and you can throw me in jail." Akira swallows. "Deal?"

"Deal!" Motoyasu agrees, thankfully before Aultcray or Malty can say anything else.

"Well, Your Assness?" Akira looks to Aultcray with an incredulous look. "Where are we going to do this?"

"To the arena! I won't have you pervert a space like this!" Aultcray snaps.

* * *

"Do you really have to do this?" Raphtalia asks quietly. The arena cheers wildly just outside the dark hallway. "Can't we just...run away from all this?"

"Not if we want to be safe in a more permanent light," Akira grunts and flicks through her shields. Raphtalia gave her some good item drops from the Wave, and she's hoping to put them to good use. "But if something goes wrong...I want you to run."

"I won't abandon you, Akira," Raphtalia says firmly. Then, she takes off one of her slave cuffs and presses it around Akira's biceps. "For luck. I believe in you, Shield Hero."

"Thank you, Raphtalia." Akira smiles faintly and adjusts her armor. "But I won't lose. It's just Motoyasu."

"I'll be cheering for you from the sideline. Good luck, Akira." Raphtalia stalks off down the hallway as Akira waits solemnly. 

"AND INTRODUCING THE SPEAR HERO, MOTOYASU KITAMURA!" Someone shouts, and the cheers rage on. "AND NOW, THE DEVIL WITH THE SHIELD...AKIRA KURUSU!" She emerges to boos as she sees Motoyasu across from her. Malty is behind him as she sense Raphtalia standing on her sideline. 

"Hey, Akira. Did you ever hear the story of the shield and the spear? It's said the shield lost when the spear broke through its defenses!" Motoyasu shifts his spearhead to something dark and menacing.

"THIS DUEL WILL NOT ALLOW ANY USE OF ITEMS, POTIONS, OR DISPOSABLE DROPS! ONLY YOUR ARMS AND ARMOR! THIS WILL GO UNTIL PIN OR YIELD!" The announcer cries. 

"This duel will be presided by me, King Aultcray the 32nd, and the Pope of the Three Heroes Church," Aultcray announces, and Akira's eyes flick between him and the man with glasses and a large hat. She guesses he's not too happy with how she tore through the Church earlier. "I expect you to fight honorably, Shield."

"Up yours, old man!" Akira shouts back. She sees Ren and Itsuki lean forward in their seats. Raphtalia clenches her fists.

"BEGIN!" Aultcray shouts, and Motoyasu charges with a loud yell. He leaps and thrusts - and stops.

"Hey, Motoyasu," Akira grins as his spear is lodged in the soft wood of the **Wood Shield**. "In your story of the spear and shield...what happened...when the spear couldn't break the shield!?" She changes to the **Light Metal Shield** and the spear gets thrust away, sending Motoyasu back a few feet. "If you can't get through that, you'll never beat me!"

"Gah! No one would ever like a story like that! **AIR STRIKE SPEAR!** " Motoyasu tosses his spear through the air, and Akira ducks under it, scrambling forward as she rushes towards him. She hears the spear return to its owner's hand, but she slams her shield into Motoyasu's stomach, and air leaves him in a gasp. That's when she realizes that he's level 38, and she's only level 14. Oh boy. 

"Stop her! I believe in you, Sir Motoyasu!" Malty cheers, and Motoyasu shakes Akira off. 

"Yeah! There's no way I can lose! **CHAOS SPEAR!** " Motoyasu's spear blurs with speed as he launches a concentrated volley of attacks. Akira sprints around, trying to block some of the attacks, but they strike her legs and she goes tumbling. She rolls back to her feet and keeps running, a little winded.

"You really think that'll do me in? Come on!" Akira taunts. She sprints at Motoyasu again at full speed and stomps on the spearhead, setting it into the dirt. " **AIR STRIKE SHIELD!"** The skill launches from behind Motoyasu and slams into his head, knocking it into Akira's knee. The rebound force sends him flying back a meter, but it's still not a lot of damage. 

"Just give up, Akira! I won't let you win!" Motoyasu scrambles back and pulls his spear into his hand, changing the spearhead once more. Akira grins and switches to the **Two-Dog Shield** , and as Motoyasu thrusts, one head catches the spear as the other chomps down hard on Motoyasu's arm. "Ow ow ow!" Akira grins widely. While the Sword Hero got the most combat skills and the Bow Hero got the most stat boosts, the Spear Hero got a healthy mix of each, while the Shield Hero progressed the slowest in those two while gaining the most non-combat skills. And Motoyasu's worst stats were his Defense and Magic Defense. "When are you gonna fight me fair?"

"Fair? Fair? You have the gall, the audacity, to ask me to fight fair? When I've been demonized since before I got here!" Akira feels her anger rise, and an unfamiliar power start to grow in her soul. For some reason, it doesn't remind her of a Persona, but of another foe...for some reason it reminds her of Sae Niijima's rage as a Shadow. Akira distantly feels armor plating start to emerge from her shield. "Come on!"

"Fine! You asked for it! I, Motoyasu the Spear Hero, have deciphered the laws of creation! Come... **Burning Spears of Fire!** " Akira watches both of Motoyasu's SP and MP gauges deplete as bright red lens form overhead. 

"That's bullshit!" Akira curses as she braces. 

"Game over!" Motoyasu points his spear at her, and the meteors start to descend.

"No...I won't let it end like this!" Akira turns inward. "Please...I take ownership of my fate, mastery of my destiny! Come!" But...

Nothing emerges. 

There's no burst of power, no emergence of a Persona. She yells and raises her shield above her head. Most of the spears miss, but a few impact through her Magic Defense, and she sees her HP drop steadily until a quarter is left. However, Motoyasu leans heavily on his spear and she runs forward, tackling him. 

"Come on, Motoyasu! Give it up!" She shouts. "I've got you pinned, and one more shield left!"

"No! I won't!" He struggles, and his Attack almost overpowers her stupidly high Defense, but she keeps him down. "I won't let you keep abusing Raphtalia!"

"Wait...do you honestly think I'm raping her?" Akira pauses.

"Obviously!"

"...that FUCKING DOES IT!" Akira changes her shield. "This here's the **Chimera Viper Shield**! Normally it gives me a boost to poison resist, but it also allows me to use **Hook**! It lets me apply a nice burst of venom to anyone nearby! I wonder how the fair maidens would react if I scarred up your face!?"

"No...please, have mercy!" Motoyasu squeals. 

Akira feels more armor grow over her arms, a cold black steel.

"Akira! Don't!" Raphtalia shouts, and she...pauses. What is going on? The **Chimera Viper Shield** melts back to the **Small Shield.** "You're better than this."

"I...Raphtalia..." Akira wheezes.

"WATCH OUT!" Raphtalia shouts, and a massive gust of wind blows her off Motoyasu to tumble along the ground. She sees Malty's hand, aglow with magic, and she sees red. "She cheated!"

"Malty would never!" Motoyasu shouts. "Stop protecting her!" He advances slowly as Akira sends out her skills. Motoyasu cuts through the **Shield Prison** and **Rope Bind** , dodges over the **Air Strike Shield** , until she's out of SP. With a cold look on his face, he slams his spear through Akira's gut, and she shrieks in pain. Her HP is hanging on by a thread, and as Motoyasu goes to pull it out, she holds onto it. "Let go!"

"No...no...I won't!" Akira grits through bloody teeth. 

Finally, something breaks inside. 

There you are.

"SATANAEL!" Akira shouts, and the Persona emerges from her back. Motoyasu and the crowd gasp in horror as Satanael backhands Motoyasu across the arena, skidding along the ground. Akira pulls herself up and along the spear, blood trailing down. "Maria...help me..." There's the sound of breaking glass as a glow of light emerges from the new Persona, and her wounds close. 

"What...what is that...?" Motoyasu stammers. "That won't save you!" He charges forward with fists ready, but Akira's prepared. 

"Raoul!" Akira switches once more, and dodge nimbly around Motoyasu's charge. She shoves his head down, into the ground and sand. "Well!? What's it gonna be!" She turns to the crowd as Raoul fades away. 

"The Shield is disqualified for illegal actions!" Malty shouts. "Along with getting her demi-human slave to use magic!"

"Yeah...yeah! How could you!" Akira's eyes go wide as Motoyasu gets to his feet. "You worthless shielder!"

"What - no! She did nothing! If anyting, Malty cheated when she cast that wind spell!" Akira points at the princess, but Motoyasu is unfazed.

"Yeah? Well did anyone else see it?" Motoyasu asks the crowd, but no one answers.

"They're lying - it's because she's the king's daughter you're all covering for her!" Akira starts to feel panic rise up through her stomach. 

"Guards! Seize her!" Aultcray shouts, and a horde of knights storm the arena. Within an instant, they're pinning her to the ground, arms pressed against her back with some hard knees. "For violating the sacred duel, you lose!"

"No...no...no!" Akira shouts. "Let go of me! Don't...don't take her!"

"AKIRA! AKIRA - " Raphtalia starts, but she sees some nuns bind her arms with ropes and shove a gag in her mouth.

"There, there, young girl," Aultcray pats her on the shoulder. "We'll get this filthy slave crest off of you."

"And be very thankful to Sir Motoyasu for freeing you!" Malty gushes. Akira struggles, but the knights are too strong.

"Hehe...too bad, Shield Slut," a knight growls in her ear. She sees a chain dangle, and there's a familiar charm on the end. "We didn't know if you had killed our little present in the mine, but consider this punishment for defiling our sacred space."

"There, now you won't have to work with that rapist any more," Aultcray says kindly as a mage pours water on Raphtalia's chest. **Contract with Raphtalia Terminated** flashes across her Status Magic.

"No."

No. 

"Now, you have your whole life ahead of you, now that you're not tied to that awful rapist!" Motoyasu grins. "Say, why don't you join my party? I'll keep you safe!"

The world goes black.

* * *

"You BASTARD!" Raphtalia shouts as she slaps Motoyasu across the face. "I never asked to be freed! Akira...she took care of me! She healed my wounds and illnesses, cared for me as a mother after they died in the Wave!"

"But...that's impossible!" Motoyasu recovers. "She...she's a monster! A rapist!"

"She abused and defiled me!" Malty shrieks. "Sir Motoyasu saved him, you filthy demi!"

"No! I refuse! Are you capable of such kindness?" Raphtalia shouts.

"Of - of course - " Motoyasu stammers.

"Then why don't you have a freed slave with you? No, all you have is that worm!" Raphtalia points at Malty.

"How DARE YOU!" Malty's hand becomes alit with fire magic, and Raphtalia draws her sword.

"I'll never take back the truth! And not from a cheater like you! I can tell why Akira hates you all!"

"This is pointless," King Aultcray muses. "The Shield lost. Therefore, all of her possessions are forfeit and she will spend her time in jail."

"She didn't lose!" Raphtalia yells, and the guards draw their weapons. "I didn't interfere."

"She's right, you know."

Raphtalia turns to see Sir Itsuki and Sir Ren arrive. "Raphtalia doesn't know any magic. Check her Status Magic." Sir Itsuki shrugs.

"And those weird powers came from Akira, and nothing in the rules said she couldn't use it," Sir Ren nods. "But Princess Malty...we saw you use wind magic."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," Malty flutters her eyelashes.

"Yeah, Myne would never - " Motoyasu starts before Itsuki cuts him off.

"There was no way you got out of that grapple on your own, Motoyasu. She had you. She had won. Myne cheated to free you."

"But..." Motoyasu looks around. "Everyone says they didn't see anything!"

"I can't believe the royal family would interfere...seems you don't care about how 'sacred' this duel is." Ren scoffs. "If you tell your knights to harm Akira or Raphtalia, we leave. We won't help Melromarc. Your deal."

"But we need your for the Waves!" Malty protests.

"The guides say we need all four to stop them," Itsuki huffs. "Right Motoyasu?" The blonde nods sullenly. "And yet you have continuously thwarted and denigrated her. That's not just, or right. And I also heard Akira had to break into the Church to register for the Wave. Fancy that, huh?" He looks up at the Pope, who does not react.

"Do you value your pride more than your country? What is more important - what!?" Ren turns as Akira's voice rises to a loud roar. The knights all scamper away as an explosion of power rocks her, leaving her clad in black armor, red veins running up from the shield's red gemstone.

"LEVIATHAN!" Akira bellows, and then all is silent.

"Hrrr...you two...have until tomorrow night to get OUT OF MY CITY!" Aultcray raises his voice as the crowd starts to disperse. With that, he turnes and leaves, Malty soon behind, until finally it is the Four Heroes and Raphtalia.

With a sniff, Raphtalia turns and moves towards Akira. "Akira - "

"What do you want," Akira snaps. "I thought you had Motoyasu. He saved you from a monster like me."

"I don't think you're a monster." Raphtalia gets on her knees across from Akira where she rests on her shield. The red gemstone pulses like a heartbeat. 

"You heard them. I'm a rapist. An abomination."

"No you're not."

"What do you want, Raphtalia!?!" Akira looks at her, and Raphtalia gasps. The red lines cover her face and cheeks, running through her tears. "Go! Leave! It's...best if you...don't associate with me."

"I don't believe that," Raphtalia shakes her head. "You saved me, Akira. From the slaver's tent, from the monsters."

"Why...it'd be easier if you just hated me...if you all threw me aside..."

"That's not true. What can I do, Akira? What can I do to make you believe me?"

"Believe you? You betrayed me!" Akira turns back down to look at the ground. Her clawed hands grip the shield tightly. 

"I'll always be on your side. Even if you never believe me - "

"Don't! You're...you're saying that to trick me! What else are you going to do to me!?"

"Akira, I..."

"I tried to be happy being summoned here. I tried being happy being torn away from my life. I tried dealing with all the rumors. I thought it would get better, but I was fucked over at the start! The country hates me, the religion hates me, even the people hate me! The people who I'm trying to save!" Akira grits out. "There's...there's no one left to help me. Leave me alone. And it's all because of this STUPID SHIELD!"

* * *

"I'm thankful for this shield."

Akira gasps as the darkness starts to clear. She sees Raphtalia in her youngest form placing a hand on the gemstone. It pulses angrily, as if desperate to shun her. 

"This shield has saved me many times. Don't you remember, during the Wave? How we fought so hard to save everyone?" She keeps looking at the shield with such...kindness.

"That - that was because I was supposed to!"

"Even though you couldn't fight, you still tried your best to save everyone. And that doesn't matter. You fought hard, and saved all those lives."

"I - no, it's not - "

Raphtalia wraps her arms around her neck. The darkness starts to clear more. "I know the real you. The one who is kind, and generous, and caring. The one who taught me how to fight, so that I could save others. I swore to walk through the fire and brimstone with you."

"Raphtalia..."

"I swear to be your sword forevermore. I'll defend you when you can't defend yourself. I know who you really are, and will tell people the truth. This is a difficult world, Akira. Finding someone to trust is hard to find. But you can be yourself with me. I promise to be by your side from now until the end of time. You showed me kindness when people are so ready to show violence."

Akira sniffs as Raphtalia tightens her grip. "Raphtalia...you..." She no longer looked like she did as a child, but now as an adult. An equal. "That's you, right?"

"I might not be a child or a teenager anymore...and while I might get emotional or act childish sometimes...I may be a burden. Please allow me to stay by your side. We need each other."

Akira can't help it. She lets out a mighty sob as she collapses into Raphtalia's neck as the Leviathan's armor starts to fade, the shield's red gemstone soothing back into a calming green. 

"Because...we're family, Akira. And I'll always be with you."

And as Akira drifts to sleep, the other three Heroes watch, unsure of their opinions of the Shield Hero. 

* * *

**Akira Kurusu has unlocked the PERSONA menu and the RULERS menu.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira's outfit: https://imgur.com/a/17wK7Hy
> 
> Wow wow wow! I love these huge chapters. Super fun to write. So! About Akira's new abilities. She has access to those three Personas, Satanael, Raoul, and Maria. With Satanael equipped she gets access to a few physical moves and gains a passive increasing all allies' attacks damage by 25%. Raoul gives her status ailment moves, and a passive that boosts her and her allies' chances of inflicting ailments by 50%. Maria gives some healing spells and a passive that increases all forms of healing from items or spells or whatever's potency by 25%. The Rulers menu is based on Palace rulers, and we saw the Wrath ability from Sae Niijima. We'll see the other rulers' abilities and the Leviathan ability in detail later.
> 
> Anyway don't expect a chapter for a while unless I somehow am motivated after a full day of zoom class? IDK. As for what comes next, we have the aftermath of the duel and then...i have to plan out what goes on in the next month until the next wave, the ghost ship. We're definitely gonna see Akira rub off on Itsuki and Ren, but you'll have to wait and see what happens. We're definitely going to pick up the Filo egg and maybe stop by Lute and later start the Night Doctor, but again, who knows. Future me knows.
> 
> Uhhhh big shoutout to Emma, Marisa, and the Discord (join here at https://discord.gg/H2J6ZS) for support, and thank you again for the warm reception! Again, I've had this idea bouncing around my head since I finished Psyche Soldier (and if you want a retelling of persona 5 royal without bullshit and with a bi female protag, def check it out), and it's so lovely to see it come to fruition. Remember to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, and subscribe for more content!


	4. Small Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sacred duel, Akira and Raphtalia head out on their next adventure to train up for the next Wave. Along the way they'll play a gacha game, do a race, and make new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i know i keep saying don't expect an update every day but hear me out

"What just happened?" Raphtalia turns to see Motoyasu with his eyes bulging out of his skull. "I - what - "

"Stop it, Motoyasu," Ren shakes his head. Akira rests peacefully in Raphtalia's lap. 

"She's not her slave," Itsuki agrees. "It's something better."

"But - she summoned that huge ghost-monster thing!" Motoyasu spreads his arms widely.

"We all saw it, Motoyasu," Ren sighs heavily. "It was still her power and not from an item. You lost until Myne interfered."

"No! She - she wouldn't! Couldn't!" Motoyasu stammers. "I - I believe in her!"

"Face it, Motoyasu. You lost." Itsuki scuffs the sand with his boot as Raphtalia brushes some hair out of Akira's eyes. "And she was probably innocent of her original crime."

"Does that matter?" Motoyasu grits his teeth. "She's still - she still cheated!"

"Grow up, man," Ren coughs into his fist, annoyed. "It's over. We have a job to do, so I'm going to sleep." He waves, heading away from the arena, Itsuki on his tail. Motoyasu grumbles to himself before storming off, leaving Raphtalia and Akira alone. 

"Sleep well, Akira," Raphtalia settles in for a long night keeping watch over her friend. "I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

"God, my head hurts," Akira groans as she pulls herself up. Her back lets her know she spent the night on something very uncomfortable as well. "Raphtalia?"

"Morning, Akira," Raphtalia pulls her up with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Me? How are you?" Akira gasps. "I - I'm sorry about what I said last night. I - "

"It's alright, you know. You weren't yourself."

"Mm. You're too good, sometimes. What's the plan?" Akira stretches idly, scratching her head. 

"Well, we have until the end of the day to leave the city. And I want to get another crest."

"Why? You're free. You're not a slave, you know."

"I want it to prove that I'll always be on your side and only tell you the truth." Raphtalia folds her hands over her chest with her eyes closed. "And besides, maybe we can pick up another teammate?"

"Don't push your luck," Akira rolls her eyes and goes to head off. "Wait, Raphtalia. This is yours. Thank you for letting me have it." She pulls off the cuff and goes to give it to Raphtalia, but she pushes it back.

"Keep it. So you'll always remember."

"I will."

"Well, if it isn't the sleeping devil," Akira turns to see Itsuki and Ren relaxing by the arena's exit. Itsuki salutes cheekily. "Took you long enough."

"Ren. Itsuki." Akira braces her shield, but Ren raises his hands.

"Woah, no need for violence. We're...well, I wanted to apologize." Ren runs a hand through his hair. "We should've believed you back at the trial."

"No harm, no foul," Akira lowers her shield. "I appreciate it."

"I don't know how conscious you were during the end of...last night, but we know you should have won. It's not exactly fair what you have to go through." Itsuki crosses his arms. "And we know that the king isn't going to give you anything, so we..."

"It was just you," Ren butts in.

" _We_ thought you could use a little something." Itsuki pulls out a pouch from his inventory and tosses it to Akira. It jingles as she catches it.

"How much?" Akira pockets the change, curious.

"Three hundred. We each got three hundred from the king, while Motoyasu for his 'extraordinary service in saving Lute and killing the boss' got a cool five hundred." Ren uses air quotes and Akira grunts.

"Well...thank you. I do appreciate the gesture." Akira bows. "Thank you. What are you going to do now?"

"I've got a question, actually," Itsuki clears his throat. "You said that all the nobles own slaves. Is...is that right?"

"Of course it is!" Raphtalia's tail bristles as anger rises over her face. "All my friends are locked up in the hands of the elite! So what are you going to do, 'just' Sir Itsuki?"

"I - "

"Well!?" Raphtalia's voice rises before she calms herself. "I'm sorry. It's just...I don't know."

"No, you've given me a lot to think about," Itsuki rubs his brow. "If I want to be a hero of justice - "

"Don't do it because of that," Akira shakes her head. "This isn't a game. This is real, with real consequences and real impacts. So don't treat this world like one...or you might end up like me."

"I'll take it under advisement," Ren nods solemnly. 

"Yeah," Itsuki cheers. "I mean...it is like a video game though!"

"Acknowledge the similarities all you want, but at the end of the day this is real." Akira says firmly. "Promise me you'll actually think before charging in."

"Alright, alright, _mom_ ," Itsuki jokes.

"Don't make me send you to bed without dessert, _son_ ," Akira shoots back as Ren stifles a laugh. Raphtalia glances back and forth quickly, most of it going over her head. "We're probably going to go into hiding again, so don't look for us. But if I don't see you until the Wave...best of luck, gentlemen."

"You too, Akira. You too." Ren nods with a small smile as Akira and Raphtalia peel out of the arena.

* * *

"It's your choice, Raphtalia," Akira pats her friend on her shoulder as they stare at Beloukas' striped tent, its pennants fluttering in the wind. "You don't have to get another slave crest."

"It is my choice. And I want to show that I'll never betray you." Raphtalia looks at her with a serious gleam in her eyes, and Akira knows she can't stop her.

"Alright. In we go." Akira parts the tent flaps and heads in, Raphtalia's ears flattening to her skull.

"Well, if it isn't the Shield Hero!" Beloukas crows as he emerges from the shadows, glasses glinting in the light. "Coming not-so-fresh from your arena victory last night, hm?"

"You seem to know a lot about me, slaver, and yet I don't know a lot about you." Akira crosses her arms firmly, and Raphtalia rests a hand on the hilt of her sword. "Can you guess what I want?"

"I can guess at what I overheard outside my tent," Beloukas tightens his gloves. "That one over there wants another slave crest. Of course, I could always buy her off of you. Say...fifty gold?"

"She's not for sale," Akira shakes her head. "Just another crest for Raphtalia. Do you have anyone else you want to get rid of?"

"Hm...not quite, but I do have a lotto going." Beloukas gestures them forward as he brings out two cases. One has the magic ink, while the other has a five-by-five grid of eggs branded with Beloukas' crest. "One hundred silver! You might get a dragon!"

"A dragon, huh," Akira taps her chin quickly. "That would help with party composition. What's the range of options and the chances of each?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that," Beloukas says quickly.

"Oh, so they could _all_ be trash fodder," Akira nods. "So why should I invest in your gacha garbage?"

"His what?" Raphtalia whispers.

"Never mind. Do you know what the odds are?" Akira stares down at the slaver, and he pales. 

"A-alright, I'll toss in the crest for free for ninety silver for an egg!" Beloukas stammers. 

"What's so wrong with them that you're desperate to get them off your hands?" Akira presses, a grin rising.

"Akira, don't be rude," Raphtalia grumbles. 

"Fine. Eighty five silver for the egg, and you toss in the crest for free." Akira extends her hand. "Deal?"

"Deal!" Beloukas squeaks and shakes her hand quickly. "Now, take your pic!"

Akira's hand hovers over the eggs, and Maria's arm manifests over hers to guide it to one in particular. "This one."

"An excellent choice! Now, they should hatch on their own, so make sure to give it love and affection!" Beloukas laughs as he stows the egg crate. "Of course, if you return it to me, I can brand it - "

"Nope!" Akira grins. "They'll make the choice on their own. Now, let's get the crest on."

"Hmph. The customer is always right, after all." Beloukas draws a knife. "Some blood, madame?"

* * *

"You know I'd never use the crest on you, right?" Akira asks quietly as they leave Beloukas' tent, heading towards Erhard's shop. "It's inhumane."

"I know. I appreciate it." Raphtalia nods, eyes closed. "I do have some questions, though."

"Let me guess, about my weird powers? They're not from the shield," Akira sighs. "Do you want the long answer or the short answer?"

"I mean, I'd like the long answer, but if you're reluctant to share, I won't press."

"Thank you. A year or so before I came here I was involved in an...adventure, you could say. There were bad people that needed to be stopped. My friends and I wielded the power of Persona - summoning your true self. I lucked out with something called the Wild Card, that let me express myself in different ways. After my adventure, I lost the Wild Card, but three Personas remained - Satanael, Raoul, and Maria. I could only summon them in a special world back home, but it seems I can do so here as well." Akira raises a hand and Raoul's claws manifest over her hand. 

"I see. Do all people from your world have this...Persona ability?"

"I hope not!" Akira chuckles. "That would make things rather hectic with spectral entities floating around, blasting people. But that's the short answer. However..." She pulls up the **Rulers** menu and frowns at the seven question marks. **Leviathan** stands out as the only one recognized. "That's new."

"Hm?"

"There were some bosses back home, and during the duel, I accessed one of their powers. I wasn't able to do that before. It...it was tied to my anger, my helplessness. It seems strong." Akira puzzles over the **Leviathan** mode. "Can only activate during critical HP moments and heightened emotions...continued use increases HP limit and mental stress. So if I use it more, then I become...more sinful. High risk, high reward."

"Just be careful, alright?" Raphtalia murmurs. "I don't want to lose you to that hate and agony. You should have seen yourself last night...covered in pitch-black armor, full of rage..."

"I know," Akira sighs. "I just don't know if this world will push me that far again. I have a feeling it will. Hey, Erhard, open up!" Akira bangs on the blacksmith's door, and when she opens it she's surprised to find other people in it for once.

"So, this is the Shield Hero, huh?" An old woman with a stereotypical witch's hat muses. "Amusing."

"Leave her be, Acher," an old man in a green vest scoffs. "Those two are the reason why are two idiot grandsons are still alive."

"And it's your fault that they're not moved in and married yet, Louis," the witch, Acher, responds.

"Alright, enough from the peanut gallery," Erhard says firmly. "Welcome back, kid. We all heard about what's been going on. Nice work."

"Oh. Thank you," Akira bows and shuts the door. "But what's the occasion?"

"Well, Miss Hero, as you might have guessed, we have family in Lute. Family you saved," Acher smiles. "And, well, we wanted to reward you."

"I - I don't need any reward or anything," Akira blushes faintly and rubs the back of her head. "The knowledge of saving people - "

"We'll happily take a reward," Raphtalia cuts in smoothly. "Come on, Akira, we're cut off from resources, we need something - "

"Ugh, fine. What did you two have in mind?" Akira smooths her face into a smile and sits down at the table with Louis and Acher.

"Here. Take it." Louis plonks down a set of vials and beakers along with a large tome. "You've been crafting potions and elixirs, yes? Well, I'm one of Melromarc's chief alchemists, and I figured you could use a better set of crafting gear."

"Woah...how much is this?" Akira thinks of her tools in her inventory she made herself. "I don't know if I can take it."

"I'm giving it to you," Louis smiles and pushes it closer. "Feed your old stuff into your shield or whatever and make some quality items. This kit's an intermediate-level set, and by the time you've mastered it you should have sold enough to buy a master's kit."

"Thank you. Truly." Akira quickly unlocks the **Beaker Shield** , **Alchemist's Shield** , and **Measuring Shield**. 

"Finally, you stop yapping," Acher shares a wicked grin with Akira and Raphtalia.

"Well, if you keep going on like that, I'll make sure my idiot grandson never marries your idiot grandson!" Louis snaps.

"Please, enough!" Erhard breaks it up. "Every time. Every time!" Raphtalia giggles as Acher produces a crystal ball.

"These are used to determine magical affinities. We in the witches' league were supposed to send some to the castle for the Cardinal Heroes, but I'm guessing you never got one? I see." Acher sighs at Akira's nod. "Let us see what you can use, hm? As I'm sure you've been told, your magical affinities determine what spells you can learn from books. If you only have one affinity you can learn other spells from other schools, but if you have two you're locked in, so to speak. Who's first?"

"Do Raphtalia first," Akira gestures.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't - " Raphtalia starts.

"Please." Akira says softly.

"Alright." Raphtalia shakes her head.

"Done? Good. Place your hand on the ball." Acher brandishes the crystal ball as Raphtalia delicately rests her hand on the sphere as a brilliant light and a dark shade emanate within. "I see! Like most raccoon and tanuki demi-humans, you excel in light and dark magic, particularly illusion spells."

"Thank you." Raphtalia inclines her head as Akira places her hand on the ball.

"Well, this is interesting," Acher muses as two pale green lights dance. "Healing and support magic. Not surprising given your shield, but I'm sure you've got some other tricks up your hat, don't you?" Akira smiles wryly. "But take this book. It should have a decent amount of spells for the two of you to learn." She places a thick grimoire on the table. 

"Thank you, both of you. I am in your debt." Akira stands up to bow, and the two elders sigh.

"If anything, we owe you," Louis shakes his head. 

"Still, the point remains. Any suggestions on what to do next?" Akira sits back down.

"Hmm...I heard rumors that the Spear Hero got appointed as Lute's lord," Erhard grits his teeth. "And he's going with the princess. Maybe a certain shield bro should check in to make sure they're not doing anything awful."

"Not a bad idea. You with me, Raphtalia?" Akira turns with a grin.

"Always," Raphtalia grabs her hand and squeezes it. "But we really must be moving. His Highness gave us until the end of the day today to leave the city, and I'd like to leave sooner rather than later."

"Then don't worry about us!" Acher cackles. "Go on, Shield Hero!"

"Just know that if you're ever in need, there will be people willing to help. Not everyone thinks of you as a demon." Louis smiles kindly, and Akira's heart aches.

"Thank you. Truly. Let's get out of this town." 

* * *

Akira is making dinner when she notices Raphtalia get excited. "What's up?" She turns from stirring tonight's dinner to see her friend looking intently at their egg.

"It's hatching!" Raphtalia grins widely, and Akira notes the extended canines. 

"That was fast," Akira places a lid on top of the stockpot and hurries over, wrapping her cloak around her body. "It's only been a day since we picked it up."

"Well, it's a very special egg, then!" Raphtalia wiggles, energy coursing through her body. 

"Let's hope they're not a big an eater as you are. If it weren't for monster parts being edible, I swear..." Akira rolls her eyes. 

"Don't be rude, Akira," Raphtalia doesn't look away as some of the shell flakes off. Absentmindedly, Akira shoves the remains into her shield, unlocking the **Growth Shield** in the process. She wonders if it stacks with the **Slaver's Shield**. A beak pokes through the shell, and Akira's heart races. 

"BA-CAAAWWWWWW!!" A tiny chick erupts from the shell, sending some goo splattering over Raphtalia. 

"Aww!" Raphtalia coos. "A baby filollial!"

"A baby what?"

"They're birds that like to pull carts and carriages," Raphtalia cups her hands as the baby stumbles onto her palms. "Who's a cute little filo? You are!"

"It is pretty cute," Akira stretches out a finger and the chick nuzzles it, cooing softly. "Let me guess, they think we're their parents?"

"Probably? Who's a cute little - ow!" Raphtalia squeaks as the baby nips at one of her fingers.

"That didn't hurt," Akira teases. "See?" The chick nibbles on her fingers, but she doesn't feel it. It squeaks again and flutters up, already capable of flight, and settles in Akira's hair. Raphtalia quickly plucks it off her head and checks its rear.

"Well, it's a girl."

"Hm. What do you think she eats?" Akira moves back towards the pot and opens the lid, letting the nice smells waft over her. 

"I don't know! I've never raised a filollial before!" Raphtalia sits next to Akira by the fire and the chick coos softly. 

"Catch," Akira pulls out a monster bit and tosses it up. The baby darts over and snags it out of the air, gobbling it down in a single bite. "Huh. Hungry little thing, huh?"

"Akira, that monster part was the size of our daughter." Raphtalia whispers. 

"Our daughter?" Akira chuckles as she fills a small bowl of stew and places it on the log. The baby lands, chittering happily, and vacuums up the meal. There's a weird stretching noise and the baby grows just a bit, and then falls asleep. "Look at that."

"Well, we're raising her, aren't we? And if I'm going to be the supportive mother, you need to be the emotionally distant father." Raphtalia grins wickedly at her.

"Then you can handle all the cooking, huh?" Akira fills up two more bowls of food and starts to dig in. "Oh, wait, I remember that time you tried to cook and you utterly destroyed my last pot so thoroughly even my shield didn't recognize it as a component."

"Isn't all life together a series of negotiations?" Raphtalia tosses her mane of hair behind her back as their baby snoozes. "Anyway, what should we name her?"

"Uh. Filo?" 

"Filo the filollial?"

"I've never been good at naming things," Akira shakes her head. "Unless you have a better idea?"

"I don't, but the point stands that 'Filo' is an awful name."

"I think she likes it. Don't you, Filo?" Akira tickles Filo's belly, and the baby giggles in her sleep. "See?"

"Hmph."

Akira smiles as **FIlo - Level 1** joins their party. She goes into Filo and Raphtalia's menus, and sees that the **Growth Shield** and **Slaver's Shield** stack additively and apply to both of her party members. Filo is marked as a **Pet** which doesn't make Akira too comfortable. Maybe Filo's a secret genius? Who's to say. She is cute.

* * *

When Akira wakes up the next morning, Filo is triple her original size and has devoured the remains of last night's dinner.

"Caw!" Filo greets her, nuzzling her face with her downy feathers.

"Morning, Filo. How was last night's dinner and today's breakfast?" Akira rubs Filo's neck as Filo chirps rapidly. Raphtalia groans in her bedroll as she too embraces the morning.

"What happened to Filo...?" Raphtalia rubs the sleep from her eyes as she gets up to stretch. 

"She decided to eat all of our food and grew a decent amount. How'd you sleep?" Akira pats Filo's head and gets up, but Filo tugs at her cloak for more attention. "Needy little thing, aren't you?" She whispers.

"Slept alright, all things considering," Raphtalia finishes her stretches and draws her sword, working through some forms. "Do you mind making more breakfast? I think we'll all need it."

"Yeah, yeah," Akira grumbles and starts up the fire again. Once the pan and oil gets warm enough, she cracks a few eggs in and lays down some bacon. She's pretty sure all of Melromarc's foodstuffs comes from monsters since she hasn't seen a single chicken, pig, or cow. Filo comes over to sniff breakfast, and almost gobbles up an entire slab of bacon before Akira shoves her head away. "Hey, hey! We all eat at the same time!" Filo whines, but Akira's used to Morgana's neediness so she is unfazed.

Even after Filo eats two-thirds of breakfast compared to the last share being divided between Akira and Raphtalia, she still crows for more food.

* * *

Akira has a hunch Filo is not a picky eater, and when she devours a monster corpse whole, Raphtalia throws up a little.

"I wasn't expecting that," Raphtalia wipes her mouth on the back of her hand as Akira turns away.

"Oh, geez," Akira shakes her head. While the monsters were a decently high level, Raphtalia's pure stats simply swept them away. Filo did level up a bit, which might have caused her hunger, but...

Ugh.

"Well at least she's eating?" Akira shrugs. "I mean, I would have liked to have gotten their parts for more potions and stuff, but..."

"I think she's done." Raphtalia taps Akira's shoulder, and when she turns it's like the monster ambush never happened. Filo burps and there's that awful stretching noise as she grows again. She's about as tall as Akira's waist, which is shocking given that she hatched a day or so ago. "What kind of egg did you pick?"

"How was I supposed to know?" Akira throws her hands up as Filo caws. "It was a gacha game! Random!"

"Well, I think - oof!" Raphtalia grunts as Filo leaps into her arms. "You're too heavy for this, Filo!"

Filo does not care, and caws even louder. Akira wonders if that will summon more monsters, but none show up.

* * *

"How is she so large?" Raphtalia pets Filo's neck as Akira gets to work on breakfast again. Or is it the third time this morning? Filo is now taller than her, which is weird, but also probably rideable, which is also weird. Filo's stats have also leaped ahead exponentially, which surprises Akira a little. Must be those shields. "But she's a good girl, yes you are!" Raphtalia gushes as Filo picks at Raphtalia's hair. 

"You're going to eat me out of house and home, Filo," Akira grunts as she sets an entire pot of stew in front of the bird, and within half a minute it is gone. Filo chirps in fulfillment, which Akira takes to mean she's full for now. Filo grows a bit larger horizontally. "Big bird..."

"How much more do you think she's going to grow?" Raphtalia returns to her forms, moving slowly. 

"Good question, one I don't have the answer to."

"Ca-AAWWW!"

Akira rolls her eyes and flips open the magic tome and starts reading. Her understanding of Melromarc's language is still a bit shaky, but she makes do. "Hmm...I...I, the...insert name? No. I, the Shield Hero...wait. As the Shield Hero, have de...deciphered the...law? Laws? Laws of creation. As...as the source of...my strength? My power, I command thee - heal my target. Fast heal?" She clears her throat. " **As the Shield Hero, I have deciphered the laws of creation. As the source of my power I command thee - heal my target! FAST HEAL**!" Akira grins as the text glows and her status magic shines with **Learned Spells**.

"Did you just cast a spell?" Raphtalia and Filo turn to look at Akira, grinning widely.

"I did! I just learned a heal spell! Very cool," Akira closes the book and stands up, dusting her hands. "Alright, let's roll out. Raphtalia, do you want to look through the tome?"

"Sure. I can read and walk." Raphtalia sheathes her blade as Filo wiggles.

"Croo-cooo!" Filo crows, and points her beak at Akira, and then at her back. "Craw!"

"You...want me to ride you?" Akira asks hesitantly. "You sure?" Filo nods quickly. "Alright. Never ridden bareback, but we make do. One, two, three, up!" She clambers on and holds onto Filo's neck. The filollial crows with excitement.

"Now, Filo, don't run off too quickly," Raphtalia chides. 

"Nice and slow, Filo," Akira pats Filo's neck and they head off at a slow walk. "You said filollials like pulling carriages?" Filo brightens at the word, almost as if the recognition is genetic.

"That's how the stories go," Raphtalia shrugs as she pages through the grimoire. "But you can't trust everything you hear."

"Hm. Can you read, Filo?" Akira rubs Filo's neck, still marveling at how soft her feathers are.

"Don't be mean, Akira."

"Caaaawww!"

"I'm taking that as a yes. See if she recognizes any spells." Akira nudges Raphtalia's shoulder with her boot.

* * *

"...as such, the toll to enter and leave Lute is one gold coin!"

"What the hell? That ain't right!"

"This decree is by royal authority! We must rebuild this town, and fund our brave Spear Hero in his quest to defeat the Waves!"

Akira recognizes that voice. "Myne." She slides off Filo and rests a hand on her neck as Raphtalia lays a hand on her sword.

"What do we do? I mean, I know we should help, but..."

"But what?"

"Do we want to get involved? This...this could be too much." Raphtalia's strangely nervous.

"What's wrong? Tell me."

"I'm just...worried. The royal family is out to get you - to get us!" 

"All the more reason to help those in need. If we can draw the kingdom's attention away from the poor villagers, the better." Akira tries to sound serious, but Filo decides to start picking at her hair. "Filo. You're ruining the moment."

"I think it's cute," Raphtalia's mood lightens as she helps Filo straighten out Akira's hair. Her re-Awakening seemed to grow it out, any longer and she'll need to start braiding it again. "But do we go in loudly or softly?"

"Let's go loud." Akira grins as the argument picks up at Lute's gate. Motoyasu is riding a dragon as Myne holds up a sheet of paper, a squadron of castle knights protecting them. The Lute villagers are protesting loudly, and Akira sees the knights start to draw their weapons. "HEY! BLONDE IDIOT!" She shouts loudly as she arrives at the gate.

"Akira! What are you doing here?" Motoyasu fumbles for his spear, and his dragon mount growls viciously. Filo growls back, and the dragon balks. 

"Shield Demon! Whatever she says, don't listen to her, good people of Lute!" Myne says half to Akira and half to the townsfolk. "She's trying to swindle you and destroy your village!"

"That's a good one!" Akira shouts back. "I was the one who saved this village! Especially when the Knights of Melromarc unleashed a magic attack that destroyed half of it!"

"Lies - " Myne starts, but the crowd cheers for Akira.

"YEAH! The Shield Hero saved us! She spent previous mana on us, gave us potions when we were injured!" A villager yells.

"She and her demi helped us all!" Another villager adds.

"But - but it was Sir Motoyasu who defeated the Wave boss and ended it!" Myne protests.

"Y-yeah! Without me - " Motoyasu starts but he is promptly cut off.

"Hey, Motoyasu!" Akira butts in. "How much do you think it costs to spend a night in the Lute inn?"

"I - how am I supposed to know?" Motoyasu scratches the base of his ponytail.

"Very knowledgable for the new lord of the town, huh?" Akira amps up the crowd, and the energy rises. Then, it falls to a hush. "One...silver. It costs one silver to spend the night at the inn. You are charging one HUNDRED nights' worth for passage in OR out of this town! Do you know what's gonna happen to this town?"

"But - Myne suggested - " Motoyasu starts.

"This town will die. Merchants won't come here to sell because they won't get in. You'll starve out the villagers too. And who's collecting the toll? Who's it going to?" Akira presses.

"Well - Myne said that it's going to reconstruction - "

"I have a feeling it's all going into her pocket," Akira shakes her head. "Come on, Motoyasu, think! For once in your life - "

"Well, if the Shield Devil wants to have her opinions heard, why don't you rule this town?" Malty grins viciously.

"I never said that," Akira starts, but Malty is on a roll.

"How about another duel? A race! A race thrice around Lute! Whoever wins gets to decide!" Malty raises a hand. "I see you brought your own poor excuse of a mount! Why, Sir Motoyasu's dragon steed has the finest pedigree across the kingdom!"

"Why don't we let the villagers decide!?" Akira turns away from Myne and towards the crowd. "You have a right to elect your own leaders! Democracy and equality!"

"Don't listen to that lying whore's tales!" Myne shouts, and Akira clenches her teeth. "We are here to protect you, villagers of Lute!"

"'Lying whore'? That's a...not very original insult, Princess," Akira crosses her arms. "You can try and denigrate me all you'd like, it won't stop the truth! But fine! It was your idea for the sacred duel, and I won that. I'm sure a little race won't change anything. I could ask that you not interfere, and not cheat, but we all know you're the real cheater. What, did daddy never recognize you as a child?" Myne's glare turns venomous, and Akira knows she's hit gold. "I see. See, if you were an only child, or the real heir to the throne, you'd lord that over us. But you're not. And that means..."

"That means there's an actual crown princess or prince out there," Raphtalia finishes. 

"Exactly," Akira nods. "So - "

"GET. ON. YOUR. MOUNT." Myne grits out. "I AM THE TRUE HEIR TO THE THRONE OF MELROMARC!"

"See, Motoyasu?" Akira looks to the Spear Hero with sympathy. "This is Myne's true side. Beneath her mask. But let's race."

"It's on!" Motoyasu says confidently, but she can see Myne's words warring in his eyes.

* * *

"Do you want me to see what I can do?" Raphtalia toes the dirt hesitantly as Akira settles her weight on Filo's back. "I was able to get some spells from the book."

"Like what?" Akira looks over Filo's stats, comparing it to Motoyasu's dragon. 

"Invisibility. What should I do?"

"Wait for Myne's guards to make the first move. Then, and only then, do you take them out. Again, wound or disable, don't kill." 

"Got it. Filo, look after mommy, alright?" Raphtalia pats Filo's neck fondly, and the filollial chirps excitedly. 

"We'll see how fast she can go, huh," Akira sighs. "You were right, Raphtalia."

"Oh?"

"It's the right thing to do, but part of me always wonders if we shouldn't have gotten involved." Akira ruffles her hair out of her face. "Always been a flaw of mine. I always have to stick my nose in other peoples' business, try and help them."

"In this world, that's no flaw I'd recognize," Raphtalia turns to her with a small smile. "But I believe in you. Run fast and free, you two."

"You as well." Raphtalia heads off, fading into the crowd of villagers. She knows some are placing bets on the outcome. 

"Well, Akira?" Motoyasu lines up with her at the village gate, a snarl on his face. "I won't let you win. You might've gotten away with whatever at the duel, but I won't let you terrorize this town."

"Is that what Myne said?" Akira clicks her tongue against her teeth. "I wouldn't believe everything she says. Ask the townsfolk, they'll tell you I saved them."

"But you could have mind controlled them! Manipulated them!"

"Motoyasu. If I could do that - if I had a mind control shield, even though all of my abilities and spells are supportive and I have to think creatively to do any kind of combat - why would I be here? I would have already mind controlled everyone."

"You won't get away with this, Akira."

"Funny, neither will you or Myne. Tell me, Motoyasu, what will you do when Myne cheats?"

"Cheat? She won't cheat! Hell, I half expect you to pull something!"

"Will I? That's a laugh!" Akira chuckles, amused. 

"You did at the duel! With those weird spirit-things!" Motoyasu's hand clenches against the haft of his spear.

"That was...unexpected. But let's get this show on the road. Three times around the town's gates. Whoever wins gets to decide what to do with the town. Agreed?" Akira extends her hand.

"Deal. But I'm not touching your filth."

"I'd hate to touch as well. I don't know how much of Myne has rubbed off on you."

"You - "

"Are you ready, racers?" The town's headsman calls out. "On your mark! Get set! GO!"

"YAH!" Akira squeezes Filo with her thighs, and they bolt off, Motoyasu and his dragon right on their tail. "Don't let me down, Filo. Win, and I'll cook a lot of extras!" That seems to entice her more than usual, and she puts on a burst of speed. "Don't tire out just yet, Filo. We've got a lot of race to run!" She can somewhat hear Motoyasu encouraging his dragon to run faster, but Akira has faith in her filollial. That is, until she starts to slow down.

"Go get her, Sir Motoyasu!" She hears Malty cheer, and Akira grits her teeth. Ah, there it is. Her Status Magic tags it as **All Slow** , which is probably cheating. Which means it's on Raphtalia to take out the mages Malty's employing. Looking behind her, Akira makes sure to steer Filo right in front of Motoyasu so he can't pass her. They come up on a long turn around the town, and boldly leaps over a fallen tree as Motoyasu and his dragon have to scamper around. Mid-leap, the debuff fades, and Akira sees flashes of light in the forest as they finish lap one.

"Thanks, Raphtalia," Akira whispers. "Come on, Filo!"

"SQUAW!" They've got a good lead over Motoyasu, but they can't slow down just yet. Akira looks up briefly to see Raoul point behind her, and she rolls her eyes. A shimmering green glow surrounds Motoyasu and his dragon, and her Status Magic labels him as being under the effect of **High Quick**. Not good. 

"Keep it up, Filo, we can do this," Akira soothes, patting Filo's neck. She leans down a bit, trying to reduce drag as Filo's talons slam into the dirt. Filo starts drifting away from the course, and Akira sees a sparkle off the track, clearly a distraction. "Come on, FIlo, focus! If you lose, I'm not feeding you later!"

Filo's eyes almost bulge out of her head. They storm past the finish line and start their last lap.

"Thought that'd excite you. Now come on!" Akira grits her teeth as the **High Quick** buff on Motoyasu fades, but it's replaced by the noise of shifting dirt. "Just a bit more. Let's go!"

"Come on, run faster you stupid dragon!" Motoyasu yells, and his dragon responds with a low growl. Filo is flagging a little bit, and Akira pats her neck.

"Just watch your feet, Filo. Mind the gap!" 

"CAW!" Filo shakes her head excitedly as she flexes her wings. Akira moves her thighs as a few mages scurry off the field, Raphtalia right behind them. She does a double-take as she spots Akira and Filo charging at lightning speed, and darts out of the way. Filo plants a claw firmly on the ground and leaps into the sky over the pits, gliding over the finish line.

"AND WE HAVE A WINNER!" The headsman cries. "The Shield Hero is our victor! What is your proclamation?"

"The village of Lute shall choose its own lord!" Akira turns Filo around as she throws her hand in the air, to raucous applause as Motoyasu scrambles into line.

"You cheated!" Motoyasu shouts. "Flying was clearly out of the picture!"

"Not once did we say my maneuver was banned," Akira tuts. "And besides, that wasn't flying. That was falling...with style!"

Filo lets loose a mighty noise of achievement as Myne fumes. 

"People of Lute!" Akira rides Filo back and forth in front of the crowd. "What do you say to Princess Malty and her Spear Hero? As they cheated by casting spells to make me lose! Not once did we stumble! Not once did we falter!"

"YEAH!" The crowd roars. 

"What do you say to them!?"

"LEAVE!"

"Hmph!" Myne pouts and tosses the writ onto the ground, setting it on fire and snuffing out ashes with her boot. "We'll be back, Shield Bitch! I swear - "

"Let's go, Myne," Motoyasu sighs, depleted. "I'm tired. All troops, let's go home." He turns his dragon around, but throws one last look at Akira. She can't tell what emotion is behind that gaze - envy? Jealousy? Anger? Who's to say. 

"Well done, Filo. Well done." Akira slides off the filollial and the beast shoves her head into her chest, almost purring. "Yes, yes, I'm sure you're quite hungry. You deserve a big meal."

"Pardon me, Dame Hero." The headsman steps up with a stoic look on his face. "I wanted to thank you for your service. Without you, our homes would be destroyed, either by the Wave or by the Princess's hand. Thank you."

"It was our pleasure. Right, Akira?" Raphtalia says cheekily and Akira rolls her eyes.

"Of course. We were happy to serve. But, uh..." Akira scratches her cheek.

"I'm sure you'd like a reward for your service? Without you, Lute wouldn't exist," the headsman nods. "I see. Take this." He passes her a small ingot of gold with a carving on the front.

"What is it?" Akira rubs her finger over the engraving, feeling its grooves.

"That's a merchant's token. You show that to any toll or village guard, and they'll let you in. Of course, they might think you'll be selling things." The headsman's eyes gleams.

"I see," Akira grins. "Then spread the word...that a doctor is going to be traveling the land. The Night Doctor. And whoever they are, they'll roll into town to heal your ills and soothe your worries. But for that..."

"I think you'll need a covered wagon," the headsman laughs. "You ken quickly, girl! Oi, Tomlison, get over here!"

"Yes, my lord?" A boy with blonde hair runs over to bow. 

"Your grandfather's the alchemist, right?" Akira smiles.

"Regrettably," the boy rolls his eyes. "What did you want, my lord?"

"Get the spare carriage and bring it out front. I think our filollial friend is going to have a new friend soon."

Filo squawked happily as the boy sighed and dashed off.

"Thank you, sir," Akira bows. "We owe you quite a lot, it seems."

"If anything, we owe you," the headsman shakes his head. "As I said, without you...Lute might not be here. You've saved many lives the past few days. Never forget that, Dame Shield."

"I'll try to keep it in mind. And, uh, when Malty comes back..." Akira trails off meaningfully.

"We'll say we have no idea where you went. After all, that's the truth!"

* * *

Filo hums happily as she pulls the wagon along the sunset pathways heading northeast. Raphtalia's cooped up under the tarp, reading through the magic grimoire. Akira flips through the potions manual as they glide along serenely, at peace. 

"You know, this is really nice," Akira muses. Raphtalia and Filo turn their heads to look at her. "Getting here was so stressful. The trial, leaving, everything. Training for a month. The Wave, the duel. The race. I mean, it was all so busy. But now? We have a month until the next wave. And we're going to travel the land, fighting monsters and evil, and saving the people that need it."

"You seem to have it all figured out, Akira," Raphtalia muses as she closes the book and moves up to sit next to Akira on the bench. "What do we do when something goes wrong?"

"Improvise? I don't know, Raphtalia. I just want to enjoy this moment together." Akira smiles faintly as she shuts the manual, laying it on her lap. The setting sun glints off a lake in glimmering orange and red, dappled light filtering through the trees as Filo pulls them along. 

"Me too. Just the three of us." Raphtalia sighs contentedly, a smile on her face. "I'm sorry for suggesting we should ignore Lute. You were right."

"No, you had valid concerns," Akira shakes her head. "No need to apologize - but I do accept it, in any case."

"Thank you. Not just for saving me and caring for me, but for treating me like a person."

"What else could I do? It's part of who I am." Akira picks up the reins and gives Filo a tug. "Come on, Filo. Let's get to that ridge up there and we'll set up camp. After all, I promised you a big meal for winning that race, huh?" Filo chirps happily and starts to move a bit quicker. Raphtalia goes a bit green and heads back under the tarp. 

Not bad at all.

* * *

However, in a stunning continuation of Filo surprising Akira in the morning, when Akira wakes up there is no longer a large bird, but instead a naked child with wings.

"You've got to be kidding me." Akira sighs into her hands as the girl wakes up, yawning.

"Mama!" The girl cheers as she opens her eyes.

"Filo?"

"Mm-hm!"

Akira drags her hands down her face. Oh, boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTEEEEEENT! It's not every day, but I took some time to write this shit! From here on out, we're gonna be changing some STUFF up. Next time will definitely have the start of the Night Doctor and the accessories merchant, but Akira's words to Ren and Itsuki have changed things. While there might not be a necrodragon, there might be a trip to luroluna. I have No Clue what Melromarc's geography is like and I refuse to do research. this is a project I do for fun. ALSO, let me know if you all want to see Eclair earlier! I like her and I think she'd bring a neat dynamic to the gang, especially when Melty joins later as well. 
> 
> What else do you want to see from this fic? I'm having a blast writing it and seeing everyone's reactions. Big shoutout to Emma, Marisa, and the discord (join here at https://discord.gg/Nga7wm) for support, and remember to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, and subscribe for more content!


	5. Learning Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Raphtalia try and raise their daughter. There are a few stumbling blocks along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the comments coming! I love it. As i love writing this fic!

On one hand, Akira should be used to animal companions becoming human. After all, she likes to think she reacted with aplomb when Morgana became a member of a boyband. But also, he wasn't calling her 'mama'. That would have been weird. 

And also Morgana was wearing clothes. That is an important distinction to make as Filo runs over and latches onto her legs. "Mama, good morning!"

"Uh...good morning, Filo," Akira smiles. "Any idea why you're like this?"

"Like what? Does mama not like me...?" Filo puts on an almighty pout, and Akira takes a deep breath. "I wanna be a good girl..."

"You are, Filo, it's just...unexpected," Akira pats Filo's head as Raphtalia rouses herself.

"Oh! Momo's awake!" Filo flounces away from Akira and leans over Raphtalia. "Gooooood morning!"

"Good morning...Filo...is that you?" Raphtalia pushes out of her bedroll and rubs her eyes. "Why are you..."

"Does Momo not like this either? I can change back!" Filo disappears in a fluff of feathers and returns to her bird form. And then she opens her beak. "I can be like this!"

"No, it's fine, it's just...Akira, did you do something?" Raphtalia rubs her eyes, still a little bit in disbelief. 

"I didn't do anything," Akira mutters as she gets started on breakfast, Filo turning back into her child form. "You don't have any spare clothes, do you?"

"I think I still have the clothes from when I was small. Filo, put these on, okay?" Raphtalia pulls out the dress and Filo pouts.

"But my wings won't fit..." Filo pouts again, and it seems extremely effective on Raphtalia.

"Aw, I'm sorry, dear. Just a quick - " Raphtalia draws a knife and cuts through the back of the dress. Filo shrugs it on and wiggles, flapping her wings through.

"Yay! Thanks, Momo!" Filo darts back over to Akira and the campfire, and turns back into her bird form. The dress rips to shreds. "Uh-oh. Sorry."

"It's...it's fine," Akira plasters on a smile as she stirs the coals. "Just stay in that form until we get you...I don't know, some magic clothes or something that will survive your change."

"But why?" Filo leans down and pouts, even in bird form. "Why can't I run around like that?"

Oh, boy.

"Well. It's generally not polite to be in public while naked." Akira tries to explain. 

"Why's that?"

"Well, sweetie, it's because...you're a very special girl, and your mother and I don't want to lose you," Raphtalia walks by and rubs Filo's head. "So it's for your safety. Does that make sense?"

"Mm-hm!" Filo nods, shifting back to child form, not a care in the world. "Aww...the dress went away..."

"Y...yeah." Akira swallows. "Are you just as hungry in that form, Filo?" Another firm nod. "Fine. I'll get ready for a big breakfast. We've got a lot to do today."

"Oh, Akira, you wanted to try our first night as the Night Doctor?" Raphtalia starts breaking down camp, loading up the wagon. 

"Our? Yeah. There's a town not too far from here that we'll enter tonight," Akira nestles the pan onto the coals as **Cooking** flashes awake. "Filo, it's going to be very important that tonight you stay in your filollial form the whole time. Is that alright?"

"Yuh-huh," Filo nods. "But why?"

"We want people to like us. And...people..." Akira bites her lip. Thankfully, Raphtalia saves her.

"People might be surprised to see you turn into a little girl," Raphtalia picks up Filo in her arms, the filollial giggling with delight. "And we're concerned about your safety, most of all."

"Okay! Is that like when we kill monsters? To make people safe?" Filo is oddly perceptive, Akira notes. 

"Exactly!" Raphtalia beams, spinning idly. "You're such a smart girl!" She boops Filo's nose, and Akira's heart melts a little. Maria in particular is gushing over the situation, as she usually does over motherly affection. As she cooks breakfast, Akira pulls up Filo's page in her Status Magic. It seems that her human form doesn't have any other benefits or negatives to her bird form, or as it is in the menu, **Filollial Queen**. Weird distinction. However, there is a new sub-menu in her page for spells, which is interesting.

Which again brings up the point - 

Can Filo read?

* * *

While Akira waits for dusk to fall to roll into town, Akira leads Raphtalia and Filo further into the forest to do some training. Filo is now a much better teammate given that she can hear, speak, and understand the spoken word. Akira is hoping that by the time they get to the next wave they're in the high 30's, maybe low 40's in terms of leveling. Who knows. 

But eventually night starts to fall as Akira hitches Filo to the wagon. "Remember, stay in that form all night. Alright?"

"Okay, mama."

"And don't talk. Or try not to. Most filollials don't talk."

"But I'm special?"

"Very special. Raphtalia, you ready?" Akira changes her shield to the **Book Shield** and latches it to her belt and pulls her hood over her head. Part of her wishes she had a mask, like her old domino mask from the Metaverse. 

"I'm all set." Raphtalia clambers into the carriage and throws her own hood over her head, laying her ears down flat and getting her tail under the cloak. "Not very comfortable."

"I know. Anyway, here's the plan." Akira pulls on the reins and Filo sets off at a nice pace down the hill and towards the village, where people are already starting to light lanterns. "We're traveling merchants and doctors. I'm the Night Doctor, specifically. We'll sell potions and elixirs and all the stuff I have back there. If someone wants me for a private consultation, then Raphtalia's in charge."

"Why not me?" Filo tosses over her shoulder with a frown.

"Again, because talking filollials aren't exactly common," Akira reminds her. "Raphtalia, will you be okay with that?"

"I'll be fine," Raphtalia nods resolutely. "Will you?"

"Come on," Akira elbows Raphtalia. "Mastering the **Dimensional Bee Shield** gave me one whole point of attack!"

"And that brings it to...?"

"Two."

"Twenty two?"

"No, I have two attack. But I have like over seventy defense." Akira smiles.

"Huh. Fair enough."

"Yeah. Also, keep an eye out for any tailors in the village; the sooner we get Filo a magic dress that won't be torn to shreds each time she shifts the better." Akira's hands flex on the reins.

"Hm...that's going to be expensive, though," Raphtalia bites her lip, doing some mental math. "I mean, we could try and find some supplies on our own?"

"I mean, yeah, but...the sooner the better," Akira says firmly. "Besides, we'll be sure to make some money through the Night Doctor business. Besides, don't you want to spoil our daughter?" Filo hums in response.

"I do, but we should be sure to teach her the difference between presents and necessary purchases."

"No, I agree, it's important to show the difference between splurging and surviving. But she's also like a few days old. Enough chatter, we're here." Akira settles her hood a bit firmly and grasps the merchant's token.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A guard calls out.

"A traveling merchant and doctor, here to help," Akira smiles as she shows the token to the guard.

"You...you must be the Night Doctor!" The guard gasps. "Thank you for coming to our town!"

"I'm glad to be here," Akira nods. "It seems word travels fast around here."

"Not much else to do but talk and kill monsters," the guard sighs dramatically. "You're all set to go, why don't you set up in the main square?"

"Thank you, sir," Akira fishes out a silver and tosses it to him. "Keep up the good work."

"But - the token - " 

"It's so that if anyone asks, we were never here." Akira grins as the guard nods in understanding, pocketing the coin. "Come on, Filo." She tugs the reins and Filo shakes her head, plodding inside. They hear whispers of 'Night Doctor' as they head further into the town until they reach the square, where a few tentpoles are set up. Akira parks the wagon and throws a large sheet over the tentpoles, creating a sort of tent. She and Raphtalia work quickly, setting up a few tables and unloading the crates of potions.

"Remember, Filo - not a word." Akira whispers as she works. Thankfully, the bird nods with a wink. "Very funny. Raphtalia, are we ready?" She heads back over to their 'stall' as Raphtalia stands at attention.

"We are. From left to right they go in ascending order of potency. Did you want to keep anything below the table?" Raphtalia braces against one of the tables, wary. 

"Nah. And relax. It's all retail and customer service. If you're nice to the customers, they'll buy our products. And here we. Good evening, miss. What can we do for you?" Akira smiles as Raphtalia stands up, a middle-aged woman approaching.

"You're - you're the Night Doctor, yes?" The woman asks hesitantly.

"That's right," Akira nods. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Just some HP Potions - my son went into the forest, and he took a few more scrapes than necessary," the woman wipes her brow with a handkerchief. 

"I see," Akira smiles. "How many would you like?"

"Th-three, just to be safe."

"Hmm...usually, I sell three for five silver. But I can sell you five for seven silver. It's a bargain." 

"Let's do the five for seven deal," the woman pulls out her change-purse and places the coins on the table. "Thank you."

"Of course," Akira scoops up the change. "Raphtalia - "

"I'm on it," Raphtalia grins, and gets to work. "Would you like a bag for these?"

"I'll be fine, thank you," the woman nods.

"Would you like anything else tonight?" Akira sweeps her hand over the display. "I have some defense elixirs for the next time your son goes out leveling."

"Oh, would you mind? I'll only take one, though," the woman reaches into her purse. "How much for that...?"

"Six silver."

"For one potion? You must be out of your mind!" The woman scoffs. Raphtalia looks back and forth quickly, unused to Akira being the merchant and not the customer.

"Now, consider - the herbs and process for a potion is pretty simple. This defense elixir will last for two hours, and took some uncommon-to-rare drops to get, along with a significant amount of time to wait for the reagents to bloom," Akira says, half-bullshitting and half telling the truth. "An elixir like this in the capitol would be double this price. It's a steal."

"Hmm...if you put it that way..." the woman reaches out hesitantly. "Oh, I'll take it. After all, you're a traveling merchant, aren't you?"

"That's right," Akira plucks out the defense elixir and hands it to the customer. "Who knows when I'll be around. Would you like anything else?"

"I think this'll be good," the woman smiles. "Thank you. Have a nice night."

"You too. Thank you for stopping by." Raphtalia bows as the woman waves and disappears into the night to reveal a decently long line of villagers ready for her wares. "Uh..."

"You know all the potions, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll deal with the guests, and you get what they want."

"Got it."

* * *

"Ugh...Akira, it's late," Raphtalia whines as she rests her head on the table. "How much longer are we gonna be out here?"

"Not for much longer," Akira flicks through their remaining wares. "I'd like to sell a bit more. But we've made a hefty profit tonight."

"I know, but even Filo's asleep." Raphtalia points weakly at Filo, who naps while still hitched to the wagon. 

"Poor girl. Ah, look awake, we have a guest." Akira nudges Raphtalia's foot as an elderly man approaches. However, she notices that the man's clothes are much finer than the other villagers', and he has a chain necklace around his neck. "Good evening, sir. What can we do for you?"

"You...you're the Night Doctor, correct?" The man asks quietly.

"That's right. Are you looking for anything in particular?" Akira gestures towards her wares. "We have many things tonight."

"Not that, I'm afraid," the man shakes his head. "I was asking if you do house calls. My son is very sick, and I can pay you quite handsomely to help treat him."

"...alright. You've got the table. Don't fall asleep while I'm gone." Akira tilts her head back and forth, stretching it.

"Got it. Good luck." Raphtalia smiles gently as Akira gestures for the man to lead on. 

"How sick is your son, sir?" Akira asks as the nicely-dress man leads her through the misty night streets.

"I'm not sure, but it's gotten worse over the last few days. The apothecary did all they could, but I was hoping maybe you could see something I could not."

"I see. Thank you for inviting me into your home."

"Pray you do not give me cause to throw you out." The man looks back at her with a wry grin.

"I see."

"Well, here we are." The man opens a door to a very nice house on the top of the town, and Akira has a guess at who this person is. "Come in. Do you need anything?"

"Just show me to your son and I'll get to work." Akira nods once and the man understands. There are a few more nicely-dressed people in the house, all worrying away.

"Is this the doctor, Simon?" An elderly woman asks, tightly grasping a handkerchief.

"Yes, this is the Night Doctor. But the quicker she gets to Alfe, the better." The man says briskly and takes her to a back room. Along the way Akira spots a large shrine decorated with the symbol for the Three Heroes Church. That doesn't surprise her a lot - what does is the young demi-human boy in bed. "Alfe? Are you alright?"

"Papa? Is that you?" The boy coughs, and Akira sees a small pair of floppy dog ears twitch. 

"It is, and I brought a doctor," the man walks over and sits next to the boy. They don't look very similar, and Akira is quite familiar with the Church's stance towards demi-humans. "Well, Night Doctor? How is it?"

"Let me take a look." Akira steps up next to the bed, and her Status Magic activates. It seems that it's an advanced version of the sickness Raphtalia had when she was very small, and Akira bites her lip. Ordinary medicine won't do it this time. She pulls out a few vials and starts mixing them - she pours a medicine into a health potion and spins it around. Maria emerges briefly to touch the medicine, making it glow. Once it's settled she pours that mixture into a vial of antidote, and her Status Magic pings with a new recipe for a Full Heal. She grins wryly and whips up a few more batches. "Drink this." She hands it over to the boy, but he struggles to grab it, so his father holds the bottle as the boy drinks. Almost instantly, the sweat vanishes and his temperature decreases.

"Papa...what...?" The boy's eyes brighten, the haze of sickness vanishing. 

"Rest, my boy." The father pats his son's head, and he falls back asleep. "Thank you. I owe you much."

"Hmph. Make sure he drinks the cure every morning for five days, and make sure it's for those five days and he doesn't stop early. Also, try and get him outside and running around, maybe level up a bit." Akira dusts her hands as she pulls herself up.

"Thank you. Truly. How much do I owe you?"

Akira bites her lip. She wants to do it on the house. But she needs money. "Those potions together...fifteen silver."

"Take it." The man pulls out his purse and tucks it into her hands, and it is clearly worth more than fifteen silver. "My son is worth any amount of money."

"I see. Thank you. Do you need anything else?" Akira tucks the money away into her belt, and looks him in the eye.

"I think we'll be fine. Thank you, Night Doctor. I will be sure to tell my village about what you have done, and I will spread the word of your presence." The headsman smiles and leads her out of the house, leaving Akira standing on the front step. The cold doesn't seem so bad anymore, and the sight of Raphtalia asleep on Filo brings a smile to her face.

* * *

"Well, Akira, what's the plan?" Raphtalia keeps pace with Akira as they walk around the town they were just in. It's midday, and Filo is at the tailor getting a very expensive magic dress. "Just walk around?"

"I don't see why not," Akira shrugs. She's traded out her usual cloak for a dark grey coat, and has her shield strapped to the small of her back and out of sight. "See what the gossip is."

"I feel we're just going to hear about what the Night Doctor did last night," Raphtalia shakes her head.

"Who knows. I don't really have internet to check what the Three Cardinal Stooges are up to."

"What's an internet?"

"Never mind. This is a nice little town, though."

"It is!" Raphtalia grins and takes a deep breath. "Nothing like some clean air, a blue sky..."

"Yeah. Back home where I live it's very crowded and the air quality isn't as good. So it's nice here."

"Do...do you miss home?" 

"I do," Akira says without pause. "You always miss home, wherever you are. But I have a duty to fulfill here. Don't you miss your home?"

"I..." Raphtalia pauses, and begins in a whisper. "When the Wave came, my parents were killed. Many people died. But the village was still there. Luroluna...I can still see it in my mind's eye, still smell the sea breeze and taste the salt on the air. The lord of that area, Seatto, was kind to us. But then...he went away for a time. And then the Wave came. And then the Knights of Melromarc came and enslaved us, destroying our town."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't know."

"That doesn't mean I can't share your pain." Akira takes Raphtalia's hand and squeezes it. "I am sorry for what happened. And that was what, a month before we met?"

"Just about. Time is kind of a blur since then," Raphtalia wipes at her face, and Akira doesn't point out the tears. "We were all split up and tortured. One of my friends and I were sent to Idol Rabier. He...he tried to break us. He loved buying, abusing, and killing demi-humans as slaves. But then one day...Beloukas bought me, and brought me to the city. And then I met you."

"Do you want to try and find her?" Akira asks softly.

"I would, but..." Raphtalia shakes her head. "We have a job to do. If we go by the Rabier estate...then I'd like your help."

"And I'll be there with you."

"Thank you." Raphtalia smiles, and Akira lets go of her hand. However, the hair on the back of her neck prickles. "Akira..."

"Yeah, I feel it. You think..." Akira resists looking over her shoulder, and instead leads Raphtalia towards a fruit vendor. She turns perpendicular and examines an apple, eying their followers out of her peripheral vision. They're a duo of burly men wearing cloaks with their hoods up, but their gazes seem intent on her. 

"We need to go. Now." Raphtalia rests a hand on the hilt of her sword and clenches.

"Why?"

"Those men are from Siltvelt. And they want to take you back home with them." 

"What's Siltvelt?"

"I'll tell you later. But it's something we can't do."

"Alright, but you're telling me later," Akira puts down the apple and shares a nod with the vendor, turning and heading down the street. The two demi-humans move away from the wall and pick up the pace, slowly getting closer. Raphtalia's ears stiffen under her hood. "What's wrong?"

"Let's just say they don't look too kindly on demis like me," Raphtalia grits out, and Akira's anger flares. She strains her hearing.

"...such a shame our God is affiliating with those filthy raccoons," one of them says.

"Hrr. We must make sure she is pure to save our country. But wasn't the Shield Hero supposed to be a male?"

"Alright, I think I have a plan," Akira smiles and pull Raphtalia down a side street. The plan does leave a bad taste in her mouth, and realization dawns on Raphtalia's face when Akira pulls her by a collection of Three Heroes Church soldiers. They don't pay any attention towards Akira and Raphtalia, but when they see the two demi-humans, they draw arms.

"You filthy beasts!" One of the knights yells, and Raphtalia cringes a little. "Where are you hiding the Shield Demon!?"

"Raaawr!" One of the demi-humans roars, and Akira and Raphtalia quickly leave.

"I think you owe me some answers," Akira raises an eyebrow as they make it back to the town square, which is thankfully busy. "What is Siltvelt?"

"It's...it's the demi-human country," Raphtalia tugs on a piece of hair. "They worship the Shield Hero like their god. I don't know the full details, but supposedly the Shield Hero of old saved the demi-humans that would found the country."

"It sounded like they didn't like you."

"Yes...there is a specific...caste structure in Siltvelt. Certain races are at the top, while others...not so much."

"I'm guessing raccoons and tanuki aren't well liked?"

"Not...exactly. Again, I don't know much. I was raised in Seatto, in Melromarc, and my parents never told me much about Siltvelt. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you've given me some valuable information." Akira scrunches her nose, thinking. "Well, I think that means we can't go there. No way am I going anywhere that would treat you so poorly."

"But - you'd be worshipped and have access and be loved - "

"It wouldn't be worth it. I have never asked to be a god." Akira smiles wistfully, looking up to the clouds. "Even when I attained the power of the masses...it was thrust upon me. But anyway, we should get Filo and get out of here."

"Best idea you've had all day."

* * *

"Mama, momo, do you like my new dress?" Filo spins in place, blue dress twisting around her shins.

"It's lovely, Filo. Does it work?" Akira looks back and forth between her daughter and the seamstress, who nods.

"Of course. As we discussed, it will be - "

Akira tosses her three gold coins. "Filo, can you transform?"

"Eh?" Filo gapes and twists, turning into her Filollial Queen form. "Like this?"

"And back."

With a poof, Filo turns back into her human form, and the dress is still there, plenty of room for her wings to pop out. "Did Filo do good?"

"You did great, but we need to leave town," Raphtalia picks up Filo who latches onto her neck. "Thank you, ma'am."

"It's always a pleasure. Have a good one!" The tailor waves goodbye as they leave the shop, and Akira pauses. They can distantly hear people shouting.

"We need to go." Akira nods and leads the others out of the city and towards their wagon, still hitched outside. Filo switches back to her bird form as Raphtalia ties everything down, Akira tightening Filo's straps.

"Pardon me! Might you have room for one more?" 

Akira twists and braces to see a man with glasses and a mustache wave at her. "Who are you?"

"Someone in need of transportation! All the other carriages are full, and I need a ride west. Are you heading that way?"

"We...are. Who are you?" Raphtalia rests a hand on her sword, and Filo narrows her eyes.

"I'm an accessories merchant in the crafting guild, and I need safe passage west. Or is the Night Doctor not above making some money?" The man jingles his purse enticingly.

Akira looks back into town, and the sound of violence grows. "Well, we were headed east, but we can detour west. How far are you going?"

"To the next town, it's a day's ride away!" The merchant edges closer. Akira shares a terse nod with Raphtalia.

"Alright, get on, quick. It's going to cost you." Akira climbs onto the bench and grabs the reins as Raphtalia swings into the carriage. The merchant slowly climbs on, unsteady. She cracks the reins as her two passengers settle in, and Filo takes off to the west. "Okay, merchant man. What's got you so bothered?" 

"Well," the merchant takes off his hat and wipes his forehead with his sleeve. "There have been a dreadful amount of rumors floating around Melromarc, and one of them piqued my interest. I am of no undistinguished level of aplomb amongst the guild, and I heard that there are some interested parties who want to make sure I don't make it out alive. So...I went with someone no one would target. You, Night Doctor."

"Smart," Akira nods. "What else have you heard?"

"Hmm...the topic on everyone's lips is the Cardinal Heroes, of course. Rumor is the Shield Hero's gone off the grid completely." The merchant takes a deep breath as Raphtalia hides a giggle. "Supposedly the Sword Hero slayed a powerful dragon, but people aren't sure about that. The Bow Hero was spotted in a few lands whose lords died in mysterious ways. Supposedly these local lords were slavers, but that's never been confirmed. And the Spear Hero..."

"The less said about him, the better," Akira grumbles.

"Well, the Spear Hero, after his disaster at Lute, was tasked with fixing a famine in the southwest and dug up this 'miracle seed'. Seems it was locked away for good reasons, and now that whole village is taken over by giant plants!" The merchant exclaimed. 

"Unbelievable..." Akira shakes her head, despondent. "Anyway, your cost for traveling. I was thinking - "

"Wait!" The merchant barks. "What if I teach you how to craft accessories? I can see you're an industrious young woman, and surely selling some accessories as the Night Merchant will only drive up sales? I - I can share all of my knowledge! How to make quality enchanted goods with minimal risk of failure!"

"That. That sounds like a deal." Akira grins excitedly. "Raphtalia, get up here." She slides off the bench as Raphtalia takes her place.

"So. Where do we start?" Akira smiles as the merchant starts.

"The foundation of enchanting starts with the flow of mana..."

* * *

"Akira, you might want to see this." Raphtalia's voice breaks through Akira's concentration as she stares at a bracelet. There's an emerald set in the middle, and she was in the middle of applying an enchantment to it as the merchant smiles.

"It'll hold. Go see what is happening." The merchant smiles as Akira heads up to the bench and sees a small grouping of poorly-dressed men standing in the middle of the road. They're all holding various bladed weapons, and one of them has a star after his name in her Status Magic. It tags that bandit as **Promoted** , and something pops up for her to read later. Even with that bandit being promoted or whatever, his stats barely even catch up to Raphtalia's. 

"What do you want?" Akira shouts, and one of the men steps forward as the leader.

"We want what you got in the wagon. Leave all your things and leave."

"Ah, I see. So you're saying that if we want to keep my life, I can't exactly leave." Akira crosses her arms.

"Smart, aintcha? I wouldn't try it, friend. We got a promoted warrior on our side. Best give up when you have the chance, yeah?"

"Hm. Raphtalia, you think you can take 'em?" Akira whispers.

"Let's see...one, two...I think so. Let Filo help." Raphtalia nods.

"I wanna try something." Akira raises her voice. "Hey, Filo. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, mama!" Filo nods, and the bandits and the merchant gasp in shock. "Why?"

"Well, we might be getting some more food for you if these guests don't leave us alone." Akira feels a nasty grin spread across her face.

"Wh - they're bluffing! Get 'em!" The ringleader yells and charges. Akira unlatches Filo from the wagon and jumps down with Raphtalia. Now, she can't use her shield-based abilities and be exposed, so it's time to try out whatever powers her Personas give her. 

"Come! Satanael! **Riot Gun**!" Akira points forward and Satanael appears for a split-second, firing his gun. A line of force travels from her hand and bowls over a swathe of bandits as Raphtalia dashes in. "Raphtalia, Filo, don't kill 'em!" The promoted warrior dashes up close and swings his sword quickly back and forth, Akira dodging under and around each blow. " **Dream Needle!** " Akira jabs her elbow into the man's neck and he falls instantly asleep. Akira smiles. Meanwhile, Raphtalia and Filo take down the rest of the bandits until they're all either unconscious or have surrendered. At one point Akira does see Filo kick a dude straight in the groin, which is pretty funny.

"Well, that's all of them," Raphtalia sheds her invisibility spell and sheathes her blade. "What do we do?"

"Let's ask, shall we?" Akira grins as she toes the ringleader over and steps on his chest. "Speak. Who are you working for?"

"I'll - I'll never tell you!" The bandit grunts and spits to the side.

"Hey, Filo. You still hungry?" Akira grins sharply as Filo's tongue slips from her beak.

"I'm always hungry, mama..."

"I'll talk, I'll talk! It was Wilhard!"

"Wilhard! That's my apprentice!" The merchant shouts from the wagon. "How much is he paying you? I'll double it!"

"You heard the man," Akira nods over her shoulder. "Take the money, and never return to being a bandit. And maybe I won't have to come back. And maybe my bird won't be hungry."

"Alright, we'll do it, I swear!" The man sobs as Akira steps off of him. He gets up and scrambles away, and that signals the rest of the men to hurry off the road.

"That wasn't so bad," Akira rolls her shoulders.

"Akira...don't encourage our daughter to eat people. Filo, you're not allowed to eat people, all right?" Raphtalia sets her hands on her hips.

"Aww, why not?" Filo whines dejectedly. "But I'm hungry!"

"I know, Filo, but eating people is wrong. Monsters are fine, but not people. Do you understand?" Raphtalia taps Filo's beak for emphasis.

"But whhhhyyyyyy?" Filo pouts, and her wings drag on the ground.

"Because it's bad for you?" Akira tries to explain. She could not have imagined this situation.

"Okay!" Filo brightens and hums as she trots back to the wagon, wiggling in anticipation for Akira to hitch her back. "Let's go!"

"Thanks, Akira," Raphtalia sighs. "Just remember not to tell her to eat people. It was a good threat, but let's not do that again."

"Sure. Sir, are you alright?" Akira swings back onto the bench after she fastens the lead to Filo. 

"I'm quite alright!" The merchant rubs his mustache. "Just...Wilhard. I didn't know he felt that way about me. But hopefully he gets what's coming for him!"

"You don't feel bad? He is your apprentice," Raphtalia asks as she settles on the bench as well. 

"I know...but this is a very cutthroat industry. Now, Night Doctor! Shall we continue the lesson?" The merchant holds up the bracelet as Akira shuffles into the wagon.

* * *

"Everyone, get ready." Akira twists the Ring of Sorrow around her finger nervously as Leruno looms in the distance. "This isn't going to be easy."

"Any reason why we're cleaning up the Spear Hero's mess?" Raphtalia's ears flick back and forth, trying to pick up any sound. Filo is alert as well, which makes Akira feel a bit better.

"Because if we don't, who will?" Akira rubs her eyes as she guides Filo to a stop, hopping out to set her loose. "Everyone, drink up." She tosses a bottle to Raphtalia and holds one up to Filo's beak.

"What is it?" Raphtalia sniffs it, wary. Filo sticks out her tongue.

"Poison and nature damage resistance. Since we're going to fight some living plants. How are the new accessories working?" Akira almost jams the vial down Filo's throat, but she drinks it in the end. The sunlight glints off Filo's hairpin and Raphtalia's bracelet.

"Seems to be working fine," Raphtalia rubs her wrist tenderly and draws her sword. "I guess we'll put it to the test."

"All good here, mama," Filo nods. "Thank you for the present!"

"Of course, Filo. Alright, let's go, everyone." Akira equips the **Chimera Viper Shield** and holds it in front of her, Raoul ready to go at a moment's notice. "What happened to this town?"

"Motoyasu's miracle seed, or so it goes...but it seems it was sealed away in a ruin for a reason," Raphtalia moves to Akira's right, scanning for any threats as Filo jogs along, carefree. 

"That idiot probably got it from one of his games...didn't stop to think it'd be different here," Akira grunts. "But come on. Slow and steady." Leruno's streets are quiet, except for the gusts of wind that howl down the empty boulevards.

"Hey, Akira. If this town was taken over..." Raphtalia swallows. "Where are the bodies?"

"That's...a good question." Akira goes over to a small home and knocks on the door. There's no response. She knocks again. Still nothing. "Alright, here goes. **Air Strike Shield!** " The door bursts open, wood shattering as the town seems to wake up with a groan. There's a figure in the back of the house...

Something that once was a human.

Something that could be mistaken for a human.

Something that is not human anymore.

"Zombies!? Are you kidding me!?" Akira jumps backwards as a facsimile of a person shambles at her. "Raoul! **Dazzler**!" Raoul spreads his wings wide and the zombie stands there, stunned, for Filo to come and punt it through the house, sending it flying through the walls. "Thanks, Filo."

"Uh-huh! Momo! **Fast Gust!** " Filo flaps her wings quickly as a small tornado slams into another plant zombie that was about to chomp Raphtalia.

"Filo, you know magic?" Akira gapes, shocked.

"I was looking through the book momo was reading and it just started glowing! Did Filo do good?" Filo wiggles in place, expecting praise."

"Yeah, you did great," Akira nods. "Come on! **Phantom Show**!" Raoul cackles and a haze of magic descends on a small crowd of zombies, putting them to sleep. Raphtalia is like a flash of light as she cuts through the zombies, and when the plants fall, there is no sign of anything human in the husks.

"What happened...?" Raphtalia pokes at one of the plant husks with her sword, and it crumbles to dust.

"My guess...this miracle seed grew very quickly. And it wasn't picky about what it ate." Akira shrugs. "But come on. We have to find the main plant, or we'll be here all day."

"Okay! This is fun!" Filo nods excitedly. 

"Actually...I have an idea," Akira grins. "Raphtalia, can your invisibility spell cover more than one person?"

"I think so? Why?" Raphtalia scratches her head, confusion on her face.

"Well..."

* * *

"HELLO, PLANT BASTARDS!" Akira shouts as she struts into Leruno's main square, hands on her hips. Large plants turn to look at her like they have eyes - scratch that, some of them have eyes. That's weird. There are few zombie husks scattered about, but a tremendous tree sprouts from the center of the square, soaking up the sunlight and spreading its roots through the cobblestone. The larger stalks are linked to the main tree as well, Akira notes. "Can you even speak?" She gets no response. One of the stalks shoots a stream of acid at her, but she rolls out of the way. "Is that all you guys have?"

That seems to anger the plants even more, and they all start to rush at her. Just a bit more...a bit closer...

" **Arrow Rain!** " Satanael manifests to shoot a single bolt into the sky, and it bursts into a hailstorm of bolts, shredding through the zombies. "Come on!" She spreads her arms wide, and more of the larger plants start blasting acid and poison. Akira hangs back, letting the plants waste time and ammunition trying to hit her. Then, she sees a speck of light on the horizon. "Raoul, **Debilitate!** " Raoul emerges briefly to debuff the plant as the speck gets larger.

Raphtalia and Filo become visible as they slam into - and through - the main plant, its lowered stats ensuring it can't defend against Raphtalia and Filo's onslaught. As they fly through the hole, Filo drops a container that shatters in its innards - some quality plant killer that Akira brewed up. It shrieks loudly as the poison courses through its wound, shaking and waving wildly as Filo lands next to Akira. "Nice job, you two."

"Thank you for distracting it," Raphtalia slides off of Filo and takes a ready stance, but it doesn't seem to exactly matter anymore. The main plant tries to escape down one of its roots, but Raphtalia zips over to cut it off, sending it flying. "There we go."

"Well done, everyone," Akira smiles as the plants fade into dust. "Let's harvest what we can and move on."

* * *

"Can we really afford to spend time here?" Raphtalia looks askance at the sign labeled 'Hot Springs'. "I thought we wanted to move back up to the northern border."

"We fought hard today, and we deserve a break," Akira decides. "One night won't hurt us."

"If you're sure..." 

"I am. Okay, Filo, you can turn into your human form but you gotta stay like that, okay?" Akira smiles, and Filo shifts.

"Okay! Mama, can I hold your hand?"

"Of course." Akira grabs it and leads her and Raphtalia into the springs. "How much for a small bath for three?"

Within moments Akira is relaxing in a hot springs in a towel, all her worries drifting away. "Much better."

"Did you have springs like this back home?" Raphtalia hesitantly dips a toe into the water, and once she's certain of the temperature, slides in. They sit shoulder-to-shoulder. 

"Somewhat. There was a public bath near my old place. I lived over a cafe, and there wasn't exactly a usable shower there. So I had to make do." Filo splashes back and forth in the spring. "Filo, take it easy. We're here to relax."

"Sorry, mama." Filo pouts and swims up to Akira, pressing herself against the rock to slide under Akira's arm. "Better?"

"Much." Akira leans back and closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Isn't this nice?"

"It's growing on me," Raphtalia agrees. "Not unlike those plants in Leruno."

"Very funny," Akira rolls her eyes underneath her eyelids. "Maybe they should call you 'Joker'."

"Mm."

"Mama?" Filo yawns. "Can you tell me a story?"

"Sure. What kind of story do you want to hear?"

"Mm...something from your home, mama."

"I can do that." Akira smiles gently as Raphtalia slumps to rest her head on Akira's shoulder. "Let's see...how about _The Queen's Necklace_ , featuring Arsène Lupin...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeeeep! Last night i made a big google doc for this fic that has like all the stats and skills and shields (with stat boosts and skills both equipped and mastered) and all of akira's physical skills and all of her magic spells including her persona abilities and the rulers powers which we'll see laaaater.
> 
> Anyway this was a fun chapter! This was fun to write, and I hope you like it. I've made an executive decision to feature Eclair early, so she (and melty) might be joining next chapter. I was originally gonna include the bat/rat gengar voice mimic cave but then realized that episode is just to show Naofumi does care, which we don't need here. Next time will be Melty's introduction, a fight with Motoyasu, Van Reichnott, and maybe some other stuff. Who's to say. Big shoutout to Emma, Marisa, and the Discord (join here at https://discord.gg/7BYS5u), and remember to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed and subscribe for more!


	6. Against Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira's party doubles in size over a few days. Plans unfold within Melromarc, and Akira has to deal with the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where i chop and screw and heck up canon a bit because hey i can do what i want. This chapter does have some dark themes like human trafficking, so be warned.

"Uhhh...is Filo up yet?" Akira groans as she throws an arm over her eyes. Sun peaks through the shades and directly into her eyes. 

"If the sun's up...she's your daughter..." Raphtalia huddles into her blankets on her side of the bed. 

"God. Man. Crap." Akira curses some more as she gets out of bed. She did sleep well after the long soak in the hot springs, but there's an uneasy feeling on the horizon. That's not an unusual sensation Akira's had over the past month or so in Melromarc, but there's a sense of urgency today. Akira pads over to Filo curled up in her blankets. "Morning, Filo. Time to get up."

"Mwahhhh..." Filo yawns widely before blinking rapidly. "Morning, mama. Morning, momo!" She directs her voice over to the other bed as Raphtalia's bundle of covers wiggles in response. 

"Alright, let's get out of bed, everyone," Akira gently guides Filo onto her feet and then moves to Raphtalia. "Come on, I know you're not a little kid anymore. I want to make some good progress today since we had to do this side quest."

"Hmph." Raphtalia pokes her head out from the blankets, her hair a mess. "Five minutes."

"I said five minutes five minutes ago."

"No you didn't."

"I did...you were just asleep." Akira grins as she takes hold of the blankets. "And one, two...three!" Akira pulls them back and Raphtalia shivers in the cold morning air. 

"Mean..." Raphtalia gets up to stretch. 

"Well, you're up. I just had to go through all seven stages of grief this morning when I woke up," Akira huffs as she sorts their stuff on the table. "Let's see if the inn manager has any food, and then let's hit the road. Does everyone feel well-rested?"

"Uh-huh!" Filo bounces excitedly in place, lasting several seconds in the air thanks to her wings. "Filo's ready to go! Where are we going today?"

"I want to head back east and continue through the plains," Akira traces over her map. "There are a few more villages I want to visit, spread our little trading business. You're doing a great job, Filo."

"Thanks, mama!" Filo hugs Akira's back tightly, and she pats her arms. 

"Of course, Filo. Raphtalia, how much of the magic grimoire have you gone through? I think I've gone through about half."

"Uh...I've read almost all of it. I think I've gotten all the spells I can out of it," Raphtalia bends down to touch her toes, and her spine pops. "Why?"

"Well...I did some reading on class-ups and promotions," Akira stuffs the map back into her inventory. "I don't have a level cap, but you two do at level 40. The only way to promote is to go to a Dragon Hourglass, and the only in Melromarc is at the Three Heroes Church."

"I'm guessing they're not going to let us just waltz in, huh," Raphtalia slumps to the floor and reaches for her toes. "That means..."

"Hey, don't feel like you'll hold us back," Akira grins as she turns around. "That's why I want us to learn as much magic as we can. The only way we'll improve is by working hard, learning new magic, and any accessories I can craft. The next Wave isn't for a few weeks, and then we'll try finding an Hourglass or something. Besides, you two are plenty strong."

"You always know what to say, Akira," Raphtalia does some more extremely flexible things that Akira can't name. "But thanks."

"No problem. Nothing beats hard work." Akira grins as she remembers her twenty-odd mastered shields and their numerous stat boosts and effects. "But let's get some food and get on the road."

* * *

Akira takes a deep breath of fresh air as she picks up Filo's reins. "Now, Filo, not too fast. We do have some ground to pick up, but we don't want to make momo sick, do we?"

"Sorry, momo," Filo pouts over her shoulder as she picks up an easy pace.

"It's alright, sweetie, just remember I don't have the best...constitution," Raphtalia says shakily from the wagon. "Also, Akira, I finished the grimoire and got all of my spells. Just let me know when you want me to take over."

"Thanks, Raphtalia," Akira smiles as she closes her eyes for a moment. Filo hums a light tune as they pace through the woods outside Leruno and emerge onto the plains. Grassy plains stretch as far as the eye can see, dotted by roving hills and the occasional barn. Distantly she can hear farmers driving their herds out to pasture, filollials calling into the brisk morning air. It's nice. There are no worries here, just an open road ahead of them. Peace as far as the eye can see - 

"AIIIEEEEE!!" A woman cries out in fear. 

"Oh, brother," Akira's head slumps into her hands. "Here we go."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" The woman's voice cries out, and Akira can make out a few figures in the distance. There's a woman in rags being chased by a few people in rough armor, and they're carrying whips. Her sight goes red. 

"Filo, how fast can you get us there?" Akira stands up on the bench, prepared, as Raphtalia emerges from the wagon.

"Well, uh - **High Quick!** " Filo bristles with magic and darts forward, sending Raphtalia back into the wagon with a clatter as Akira holds on tightly.

"FILO!" Raphtalia shouts. "Warn us next time!"

"Sorry, momo!" Filo shouts back, not sorry at all. The wagon squeals on its axels, and the crowd draws nearer. As they approach, Akira recognizes the woman - wasn't she part of Motoyasu's party? 

"Akira..." Raphtalia crawls back up to the front of the wagon. 

"I know, I know!" Akira grits her teeth as the people grow larger and larger until Filo crashes through them, sending the men flying. "Nice job, Filo! Miss, we're here to assist!" The woman does seem to recognize Akira, but Akira doesn't know her name. Regardless, Akira and Raphtalia leap down from the wagon and go to town on the bandits. Chains litter the ground leading up to the woman, and Raphtalia's next few swings are particularly forceful. Before the men who got hit by the wagon can recover, Filo has already fully knocked them out with her wind magic. A few swings later, and the plain is silent once more.

"You...you're the Shield Hero..." the woman gasps, falling to her knees. Akira pauses, unsure, before rushing to her side.

"As the source of my power I command thee, **Fast Heal**!" Akira pulses her magic through the woman, and her cuts start to fade. "Raphtalia, get these chains off of her."

"On it." Raphtalia slashes quickly and the manacles shatter into pieces.

"What happened? Are you alright? Where's Motoyasu?" Akira rubs the woman's back.

"I - I - I was so scared - " the woman hiccups a bit as Filo hovers over her. "Thank you, Dame Shield. They - they were wrong, it seems."

"Who's they?" Akira pulls off her cloak and drapes it around the woman. 

"Sir Motoyasu...and Princess Malty..." the woman coughs as Akira hands her a potion. She drinks it greedily and pants heavily. "Thank you."

"It's fine. What's your name?" Akira smiles kindly.

"R...Rino. I was one of the Spear Hero's party members but...but...gods, it's..."

"It's alright, Rino," Akira rubs her back more. "You're safe. Despite the rumors, we won't hurt you. What happened?"

"Well...the Princess...whenever one of the Spear Hero's party members wasn't performing well, they'd 'disappear' and she would say they couldn't handle the stress. But I found out. Malty...was selling us to slavers!" Rino sobs. 

"What...but isn't human slavery illegal here?" Akira whispers. Rino nods firmly.

"Th-that didn't stop her, though," Rino sniffs into Akira's cloak. "She's spend all the money on random things, and then to make it back, she'd sell us. I'm just...thank you for saving me, Dame Shield."

"Of course, of course," Akira keeps rubbing her back. "That monster...how could she? Does Motoyasu know?"

"No, he doesn't. He just believes the Princess when she says we leave. But I also heard something." 

"What did you hear?" Raphtalia squats down, looking Rino square in the eyes. 

"Th-that they're heading to an estate that the Crown Princess is at...and Malty wants to make sure that she becomes the new heir."

Rino's words hit like Filo's wagon.

"She's...she's going to kill her own sister?" Akira says slowly. "Unbelievable. Well, there goes my plan of taking it easy. Do you know where the estate is?"

"I can lead you there," Rino looks up at her, still teary-eyed. "But - but the fastest way there will lead you right to where Motoyasu is. And he thinks you're going after the Crown Princess to kill her, too."

"If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get," Akira frowns. She fiddles with her Status Magic and extends an invite to Rino. "I'm going out on a limb here, so I'm trusting you to have my back. Deal?"

"Deal. If siding with you means I won't let someone die, I gladly will." Rino accepts the invite and reveals that she's level 45 and thus a class-up. Akira extends a hand and pulls up their newest member of the party.

"Well, welcome to the shit-show, I guess," Akira scratches the back of her head. 

"What's that word mean?" Filo tilts her head to the side.

"Did your filollial just speak?" Rino looks askance. "And that language...not very ladylike."

"I'm not like other girls, I've killed god," Akira steps onto the wagon and extends a hand. Raphtalia leaps into the carriage as Filo waits to get attached to the reins. "But come on. How far away are they?"

"I think...thank you, I think not that far from where we are now," Rino takes Akira's hand and steps onto the bench. "Do you have any extra clothes I could wear?"

"I've got some back here, Ms. Rino," Raphtalia gestures towards the back.

"Please, just call me Rino," Rino smiles delicately and she's soon in a light tunic and leggings as she sits next to Akira. "Thank you. I can't owe you enough for this."

"We're here to help. Well, you're telling us where to go." Akira shrugs.

"Due east, until we hit a formation of rocks," Rino points out to the distance.

"Alright, Filo. Let's go!" Akira cracks the reins and the bird takes off at a pace. "So, Rino. What can you do?"

"I'm a dancer by trade," Rino brushes some of her tangled brown hair over her shoulder. "In combat I can refresh people and boost their spirits. I know how to use a lance, but I'm not one for that, really."

"Works for me. I'm the tank, as obviously the shield," Akira taps the implement with a grin. "Raphtalia does most of the party damage, but Filo knows some wind magic and is an offensive presence in general. You'll fit right in."

"About Filo..." Rino rubs her chin. "Why can she speak?"

"I'm mama and momo's special girl!" Filo shouts excitedly.

"Don't ask," Raphtalia grumbles from the back. "She thinks we're her parents."

"And are you two..." Rino points back and forth between Akira and Raphtalia. A moment passes and they both break into laughs.

"No, no!" Akira wipes away a tear of mirth. "I helped raise Raphtalia when she was a little girl. No way."

"Exactly. We're like...sisters," Raphtalia smiles to herself.

"I see. It's nice that you have a sense of camaraderie. I don't know what the Sword or Bow Heroes' parties are like, but..." Rino curls on herself.

"It's alright, you can speak your mind. I'd appreciate it." Akira grins as the plains rush by.

"Well, it was...tense. With Sir Motoyasu both trying to protect us, bed all of us while also bedding with the Princess and deal with her moods, it was...tense. Stressful." 

"Are you prepared to see him again?" Akira asks softly. 

"I am. I have questions I'd like to have answered. But, Dame Shield...you are all woefully underleveled. How will you fight him?" Rino looks at her with wide eyes, and Akira chuckles.

"Leveling and strength never beats hard work and smarts. I might be level 30 or so, but if I beat him before, I can beat him again."

"The last time I checked, his party is all in the 60s range." Rino says quietly.

"Ah." Raphtalia sighs. 

"So?" Akira snorts. "He's still an idiot."

"I mean..." Rino tries to come up with a rebuttal. "Ugh."

"But also...will you join him again?" Akira turns back to the road.

"No. I don't think I will," Rino shakes her head firmly, and there's a determination in her gaze that wasn't there before. "The Princess needs to pay, and Sir Motoyasu is complicit in her crimes."

"That's the spirit. How much further?"

* * *

"No way out but through, huh?" Akira grumbles as she spies over the ridge to where Motoyasu and her party are. "I have an idea, but I don't think you're going to like it."

"What is it?" Raphtalia hisses. "Don't tell me it's something dumb, again."

"Well - "

"THERE SHE IS! THE SHIELD DEVIL!" A shrill voice cries out. Akira senses Rino cringe as she recognizes the source.

"The Princess..." Rino gasps. Within a few moments, the wagon is surrounded by knights as Motoyasu stalks towards them.

"Rino! What are you doing with Akira?" Motoyasu narrows his eyes. "I thought Myne said you couldn't deal with it!"

"No...no!" Rino scrambles down from the wagon and stands next to Akira and Raphtalia. "She sold me into slavery to make up the funds!"

"What? No! Myne would never!" Motoyasu denies, and then turns to the princess. "You wouldn't, would you?"

"Of course not, Sir Hero!" Malty clings to Motoyasu's arm. "She's lying! I'll bet she was an undercover agent for the Shield the whole time!"

"Yeah...Rino, you traitor!" Motoyasu barks.

"What? No! That's bullshit!" Akira snarls. "She joined you on day one! How could she - what the hell?"

"I fear Rino is lost to us, from the Shield Demon's powers of mind control!" Malty yells, and the knights gasp.

"Oh, this again," Raphtalia sighs.

"Yeah! Release her, Akira! And Raphtalia!" Motoyasu lowers his spear threateningly. "You may have cheated last time, but I'm stronger now! And, you're outnumbered! So give it up! I, Motoyasu the Spear Hero, will bring you to justice!"

"Hey, you know I cleaned up your mess at Leruno, right?" Akira examines a glove idly. "Yeah, your miracle seed kinda destroyed the town and we had to kill it."

"But - but Myne said it was safe! And it was supposed to save the town! At least, that's how the quest went back home!" Motoyasu stammers, unsure.

"This isn't a game, Motoyasu," Akira says gravely. "This is real. There are real consequences to your bone-headed actions. The sooner you get that through your thick skull, the sooner we can end the Waves - "

"Please, Sir Motoyasu, she's trying to trick you!" Myne tugs on his arm again, and nestles her chest against his bicep. "Listen to us, your friends! Over that vile shield!"

"Thanks, Myne," Motoyasu breathes a sigh of relief. "If I believe in my friends, I can do anything! So take this, Akira! **LIGHTNING...CHARGE...SPEAR!** " Motoyasu summons a tremendous bolt of lightning and channels it through his spear, sending it directly at Akira. She curses the fact that she doesn't have a lot of electricity resist, but she manages to dodge it and the bolt flies off into the sky. "Get 'em!" Motoyasu yells and the knights all charge. 

"Filo, take down the knights! Raphtalia, make sure the Princess doesn't escape! Motoyasu is MINE!" Akira throws out orders as she charges forward, the other two darting off.

"But - but what about me, Dame Shield?" Rino is trying to find some courage, but she's still terrified. Rightfully so.

Akira throws her a grin. "Do what you want to do. Support us." Rino swallows thickly with a nod, and then the spear idiot is taking up her view. 

"Time to reenact the legend of the irresistible spear versus the immovable shield! And I'll win clean and easy!" Motoyasu hollers as he slams into Akira, and she hisses with pain. Him being almost twice her level doesn't help matters, but he's probably still an idiot. "Or you can save yourself the pain and surrender! That's all you can do anyway!"

"Tough talk for someone who can't see past his own spear!" Akira blocks quickly and advances under his guard. He has learned some things as he backs up to try and get some distance, but Akira grins. She activates **Leviathan** , its cold plate wrapping over her body as her Attack skyrockets. Her Defense and Magic Defense plummet, but she has enough stat boosts that it's not terrible in the long run. Once again, she stomps the spear-tip into the ground and advances quickly, and her gauntlet slams into Motoyasu's face with a satisfying crunch.

"Wha - what - " Motoyasu stammers back, a hand over his nose. "But you're a useless shielder! I didn't think you'd have any offensive capability!"

"See, that's the thing - you don't think," rage simmers below the surface, but it's controlled. "You just blindly listen and believe. Believe in Myne's lies about what I've done, about what she's done to your party. Believe that this is just like your game back home when it's clearly not. Think! You're a college student, so just! Think!"

In the distance, Filo is tearing through the kingdom knights no-sweat, which impresses Akira. Motoyasu pauses, blood streaming down his nose. "No..." Motoyasu backs up. "NO! You're just trying to confuse me!"

"Actually, I'm trying to help you see," Akira grits out, her free hand clenching and unclenching. "You could be so much better, Motoyasu! The hero you're destined to be instead of the loser you are!"

"You...y'know, part of me thought you could be just like the other fair maidens I needed to protect," Motoyasu stumbles around before his eyes clear. "But Myne is right! You are a demon! You're not a woman at all!"

"Holy fuck. Holy shit. I cannot believe." Akira groans. There's a weird crackling as Motoyasu's spear starts changing, a menacing aura emanating from the tip.

Oh, no. Jealousy and envy fill Motoyasu's eyes as she raises her shield.

* * *

"You FILTHY DEMI! How are you keeping track with me, the Crown Princess!?" Malty spits as Raphtalia stays on her, her own blade flashing quickly as Myne's fancy rapier tries to defend her. Occasionally the princess will throw bolts of fire and wind, but Raphtalia is quick enough to dodge all of them.

"You're not the Crown Princess! Just a spoiled brat, used to getting what she wants!" Raphtalia yells as she ducks under a swing and kicks Myne right in her unarmored chest. "That might be helpful with the Spear Hero, but it won't protect you from me."

Myne scrambles back, blood in her eyes and teeth. She spits at Raphtalia, but she just wipes it off her cheek. "You...how are you so strong!? It's not FAIR!" She channels her mana and throws a ball of magma, but Raphtalia simply leaps over it. She can hear Ms. Rino singing and dancing in the background, and she feels more energized than normal. "JUST DIE!!"

"Hmph...you face any sort of equal match and you fold. Disgusting." Raphtalia bashes aside Myne's sword and channels her own magic. "I call upon the laws of creation! **LIGHTSPEED...SLASH!** " She spins quickly and a wave of light magic shoots from her sword and slams into the princess. She lets out a harsh cry and backs up, wounded.

"I will...kill you...and melt the ashes down so your spirit will never find peace!" Myne growls, backing up. "I will dangle your corpse in front of the broken Shield Bitch's face, to show the world what happens when you cross Malty S. Melromarc! I - "

There's a loud, piercing scream as everyone turns to the middle of their little arena, to see Motoyasu impaling Akira several times - through the chest, the arms, the legs - 

"JUST! DIE! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY VICTORY, AKIRA!" Motoyasu howls as he keeps stabbing her. There are copies of his spear pinning her to the ground.

"Akira...AKIRA!" Raphtalia yells as she darts towards her, but Motoyasu barely looks at her before throwing a copy of his spear at her. It whizzes by, taking off a chunk of hair.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, RAPHTALIA!" Motoyasu booms. A sickly green energy seeps from his armor, and he has a feral grin. "Or...I will hurt you too."

"Sir Motoyasu! You've done it!" Myne cheers.

"YOU HURT MY MOMMY!" Filo charges forward. "I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!" Filo winds back, and when her leg impacts Motoyasu's groin, he goes sailing off. The spears disappear from Akira's body, but she still lays there, inert. "Mommy, are you okay?" Filo bends down. "Mama..."

"Akira! Drink this!" Raphtalia dashes over and goes to pull up Akira, but that metallic armor starts to...shift and change. It becomes a bright gold as all of her lost blood flows back into Akira's body. When she opens her eyes, they are a baleful yellow.

"Come, **Samael** ," Akira says softly as she pushes back Filo and Raphtalia and turns to Myne. "You wanted a demon? I can give you one again. Come! Break your weapons upon me!" Raphtalia grabs Filo and pulls her back to the wagon, where Rino is prepping the carriage.

"I don't know what's going on, but I think the sooner we leave, the better," Rino whispers, and Raphtalia has to agree. However, she's entranced by her friend. One brave knight runs up to her and swings his sword with a mighty yell. It digs into the meat of Akira's arm, but she doesn't yell, doesn't scream.

"Is that all?" Akira chuckles before lifting the man up by the breastplate and throwing him aside. "COME AT ME!" That's the cue for Myne to charge forward, and she sinks her rapier through Akira's gut. "Pathetic."

"What...what are you...?" Myne gasps as she steps back, the rapier still embedded in her stomach. "KILL HER!" The guards swarm her as Akira does not move, and when they retreat, Akira is covered in blood. Akira whispers something, and Raphtalia sees her hand close tightly.

"What did you say?" Myne leans in a bit.

" **TYRANT'S PURGE!"** Akira slams her fist into the ground and a massive shockwave erupts around her, sending Myne and the knights flying away. 

"What is she...?" Rino whispers, hands over her mouth.

"Mama...?" Filo asks to herself. The shockwave clears in a haze of white energy, and the ground is scorched to dust around the impact. That golden armor fades away as Akira tumbles, unconscious into the dirt, Myne's rapier still stuck in her stomach. "Mama!"

"Rino, Filo, get ready to drive!" Raphtalia throws herself off the wagon and sprints towards Akira. "Rino, we're gonna need directions to the Princess now!" She reaches Akira and picks her up, uncaring for the blood. "Come on, Akira. You're gonna be okay..." She carries her back to the wagon and settles her in the back, tipping an advanced health potion down her throat. Akira does seem to ingest some of it, but she's at a critical stage. Just in case, she throws a light blanket over Akira.

"She's going to need proper healing magic and rest to fully recover," Rino bites her thumbnail as Raphtalia sits down hard on the bench. "But I know the way. Let us go." They both duck as a fireball sails overhead, exploding like a flare.

"You won't escape!" Myne shouts from behind as Raphtalia cracks the reins, Filo gaining speed. "You will pay, Shield Devil!"

"She's the worst," Raphtalia growls.

"Indeed," Rino turns back to look at Akira. "How does she have so much power?"

"In her words, this isn't her first quest," Raphtalia bares her teeth, her incisors showing. "But that...that's new."

"Oh. Lovely." Rino says sarcastically. "Anyway, at this pace it'll be a few more hours before we arrive at Van Reichnott's estate. Hopefully we can lose our pursuers in the woods, but..."

"If I need to defend Akira, you'll need to drive," Raphtalia nods. "It's a plan."

"What about Akira?" Rino asks nervously. "She still has a gift from the Princess." Raphtalia turns to see the sword still stuck all the way through.

"She'll live," Raphtalia looks over Akira's status and sees that she still has time. "I don't want to remove the weapon until it's safe. It's still holding all of her blood in."

"But it has BloodClean on it. I don't know what that'll do to a human body if stuck there for a while..."

Raphtalia bites back a curse. "Rino, take the reins. I'm going to see what I can do about that sword." She swings back into the wagon as Filo keeps dashing, pulling them into the forest.

"Akira, I'm sorry," Raphtalia sits down next to Akira and pulls off the blanket. That baleful sword probably cost a lot of money, but that doesn't matter. Raphtalia pours out some healing potions and anti-bleeding ailments onto some bandages and prepares herself. "This is going to hurt." She grabs the rapier and pulls it out, swiftly. Akira opens her mouth, but still remains unconscious. She quickly dresses and binds the wounds, but more and more red keeps seeping through. "Please," Raphtalia begs. "Don't take her from me." The potions did do the trick, since after a few moments the **Bleed** condition wears off, simply leaving Akira unconscious with severe blood loss. 

"Hmm...I daresay this is a situation." A voice says behind Raphtalia, and her hackles raise. She draws her sword and points it at the person's throat.

"Who are you?" Raphtalia growls. "I won't let you hurt her."

"You can call me...an ally," the person is in a thick black cloak that covers everything except a small white mask that hides their face. "I am one of those who guards someone you are going to meet."

"You protect the Crown Princess?" Raphtalia lowers her blade before flicking it back up. "You could be lying!"

"I daresay I am not," the person uses a finger to lower her blade. "If I wanted the Shield dead, which my mistress and I do not, she already would be. I came to warn you. Princess Malty has hired some...Church soldiers on her quest. Shadows. They will be attacking soon."

Raphtalia bites down on one of Akira's curses. "Thank you. We owe you. What do you mean Shadows - " There's a harsh squeal as something impacts the wagon and starts carving through the tarp. A dark-clad figure emerges, but the cloaked person kicks them out. "Oh, like that."

"I daresay you will want to deal with them. And when you get to the fork in the road...go left." The person vanishes, and Raphtalia darts towards the front of the wagon.

"What was that?" Rino tries to hide her shaky voice, but to no avail.

"Some Church guests. Welcome to the Shield Hero's party." Raphtalia grits her teeth and clambers on top of the wagon. "Keep her steady, and take the left fork."

"I'll do my best." Rino cracks the reins and Filo puts on a burst of speed. Raphtalia wobbles a bit as she balances on top of the wagon going pellmell through the forest, but she makes do. She has cargo that is too precious to lose. 

"I will provide a fog cover. Prepare yourself." The cloaked person materializes on one of the struts and chants quietly before spreading their arms, letting loose a billowing cloud of smoke that trails behind them. "Good luck, Raphtalia. You have grown so much." Then, they vanish.

"What are they talking about?" Raphtalia whispers to herself, but balances precariously on the wagon. A ninja flings themself out of a tree, knives at the ready. "No you don't! **Fast Darkball!** " A sphere of dark energy impacts the foe and crushes them against a tree as another ninja leaps off its comrade and straight for her. She blocks the strike and with a quick sweep levels up to 34 and sends the ninja into the dirt. One enemy launches itself from in front of the carriage, but Filo blows it away with a gust of wind. The fog is starting grow more condensed. There's a howling cry as a dark-clad foe launches themself at Raphtalia, but she shoulder-checks them off the wagon. "Are we clear yet?"

"We're almost there!" Rino shouts. 

"Uh - " Raphtalia turns to the cloaked figure. "Who are you again?"

"I am a handmaiden," the figure bows slightly as one foot rests on a spur. "I think you should be in the clear. We will meet again." And then they vanish into the cloud. 

"Thank you!" Raphtalia calls, but the handmaiden is probably long-gone by now. Raphtalia lands solidly on the bench. "How are you doing, Rino?"

"I'll live," Rino grits her teeth as they drive around a wide turn. "I'd see to our Hero."

"You have the reins?"

"I promise we'll get there."

"Good." Raphtalia slides into the back and lays a hand on Akira's forehead. It's cold, and her shield's gemstone flashes with various colors. Sometimes it's the serene sea-green of Seatto and most of her shields, and sometimes it's that blood-red of hatred. She checks Akira's status - seems she's still holding steady. Shame about the tarp, though, they'll need to get it repaired. "You owe me an explanation, Akira," Raphtalia brushes some hair out of Akira's face.

Finally they arrive at Van Reichnott's estate, screaming to a halt. "Who goes there?" A guard shouts from the step as Raphtalia picks up Akira.

"Please! I'm with the Shield Hero, and she's gravely injured!" Rino shouts back. "We seek asylum, and a meeting with the Crown Princess, Melty Q. Melromarc!"

"Milord!" The guard snaps to attention. "What brings you here?"

"It's alright, my good man," the man, presumably Reichnott, claps the guard on the shoulder. "I'll deal with it. You said the Hero is injured?"

"It's bad," Raphtalia agrees, stepping out of the wagon, Akira limp in her arms. "We need healing. Please."

"Then come in," Reichnott gestures them inside. "I'll have someone come and bring your filollial and wagon - " he stops as Filo poofs back into human form and grabs onto Raphtalia's shirt tightly. "I'll have someone bring your wagon around. It seems we don't have much time."

* * *

Akira wishes she could wake up gently. Instead, she's assaulted by all the aches and pains as her body angrily tells her she's injured. Blearily, she rubs her eyes and takes a peak at her Status Magic. Rino is still there, and they're all a few levels higher, but there's a serious gap in her memory. Well, that's not true. She remembers flashes of agony and strength, awakening a powerful force. Akira pulls up the **Rulers** menu and sees one of the options has cleared away to reveal **Samael.** That was Masayoshi Shido's demon, if she remembers correctly. There's a vision of her taking in punishment and expelling her anger in a single, devastating blow. 

"Well, it seems you're finally awake." Akira turns wearily to a voice at the door. The light clears to reveal a young girl with bright blue hair. "Took you long enough."

"Ugh...what day is it?" Akira groans. 

"You've been asleep for a few days, I think. You have the gall to keep royalty waiting!" The girl snaps.

"Excuse me, but the royalty I've met the last few weeks haven't exactly been nice," Akira wheezes. She goes to push herself up, but she just flops down.

"Hmph! Well, you are addressing Crown Princess Melty Q. Melromarc!" The girl places her hands on her hips in an imperial gesture. "Charmed, I'm sure!"

"Melty...like Malty...not very original," Akira chuckles softly. "Why are you here? To indict me again?"

"What? No! My family would never!" Melty pouts righteously. "They are good and kind people!"

"Would those people throw me under the bus at every opportunity? Denigrate and degrade me? Try and strip me of my friends?"

"No! No, no, no!" Melty stomps a foot. "They wouldn't do that! They were told to cooperate with all the Heroes! If not...if not..." Melty's mood immediately sours, and Akira thinks she sees tears.

"Why not?"

"Because my mother will kill them if they don't help!"

"Oh. Wait, your mother's in charge?"

"Did no one tell you?" Melty's mood improves as she crosses her arms. "Melromarc is a matriarchal society! My father is a figurehead."

"Seems he and your sister have a lot of power. But they're also working with the Church, I'd wager. But...I don't want to work with your father or the other Heroes. Do you know why I'm injured?" Akira sweeps a hand over her body. Melty shakes her head. "Well, Princess, it was because the Spear Hero and your sister attacked me and my party. One of his old party members told me to hurry here after she was sold into slavery because she overheard that your sister wants to kill you."

"W...what?" Melty presses a hand to her chest. "No! I won't believe you!"

"Talk to Rino. She's the one who was sold. She's the one who got us here, to save you." Akira takes a deep breath. "Listen. We all have preconceived notions about our families. But sometimes we are shown their bad sides in the worst situations."

"You...you're speaking from experience, aren't you?" Melty says softly. "And not just what you've experienced here in Melromarc. From your original world."

"That's right," Akira nods. "And I persevered. Listen, Princess - "

"My name is Melty! Melty!"

"Alright, Princess - there's a lot going on. I don't know where you've been, or where your mother is, but you're in danger. The whole country is in danger."

"My mother is in talks with Siltvelt and Faubley, dealing with the aftermath of your arrival."

"Faubley?"

"You...really do know nothing, do you?" Melty raises an eyebrow.

"I had no experience playing a game like this like the other Heroes, and I've been on the run for a while. So no."

"Faubley, Siltvelt, and Shieldfreeden are Melromarc's neighbors," Melty draws a finger in the air and water traces it to form a map. "Each nation is supposed to summon its own Hero, but...something happened. We summoned all four."

"Let me guess, I was supposed to wake up in Siltvelt?" Akira grunts.

"Yes, something like that. But when the other nations heard that we summoned all of you, they were going to invade, but my mother organized a peace summit for everyone to talk and not fight. So be thankful!" Melty huffs a breath through her nose as the water evaporates. Akira takes a look at Melty's stats - stupidly high Magic and Luck for her level, but everything else wasn't great. But still, she is a powerful mage. 

"I'm sure you know it was your father who summoned us all here."

"I...I don't know," Melty holds her arm to the side. "Because - because if he went with that plan, then - my mother - "

"Will kill him, I know," Akira nods. "As much as I hate your father and sister for doing what they've done, I don't want anyone to die. So here." 

"You're...offering me to join your party?" Melty takes a step back. 

"I can protect you. I am the Shield Hero, after all."

"Hmph! Let's see if you're up to the task!" Melty tips her nose up and leaves the room.

There's silence for a few minutes as Akira tries piecing together more of how she ended up in a hospital bed. 

"You should have seen yourself, Akira. Covered in blood and armor, that yellow in your eyes..." Akira turns to see Raphtalia materialize by her bedside. "I was scared. Not of you, but for you. You almost died because of that power."

"It...it was for you," Akira doesn't want to look Raphtalia in the eyes. "I wanted to protect you all."

"What you did wasn't protecting. That was an attack. What do you remember last?"

"I remember..." Akira places a hand over her stomach. "Motoyasu impaling me with his spear. Then, nothing."

Raphtalia swallows thickly. "That's the start. I was fighting Myne, and Filo was dealing with the knights while Rino was supporting us. But...Motoyasu activated that spear of his and went berserk. He kept stabbing you. Your arms, your legs, everywhere. He almost killed me when I went to interfere. Filo got him off of you, but that's when...things got weird.

"All of your blood went back into you, and your eyes turned bright yellow. You also wore this golden armor. You called yourself a demon. The knights and Myne attacked you, and she even ran you through all the way, but you just laughed it off. And then...you gathered your rage and said two words."

"Tyrant's Purge," they say at the same time.

"Yes," Raphtalia nods. "You obliterated the battlefield. Thankfully, I don't think anyone died. But all your wounds reopened, and you had a sword stuck through your stomach. We got you onto the wagon and drove off. We had to remove the sword since it has BloodClean, but a handmaiden came and helped us out."

"Oh," Akira says simply. "Thank you."

"Why did you do it? That cursed power...what did you gain from it?" Raphtalia grabs Akira's hands and squeezes. "Why?"

"I did it to protect you," Akira smiles. "You, Filo, Rino...I'm the Shield. I'm supposed to take the hits."

"Not to this extent!" Raphtalia turns her head to hide her tears. "I...I thought you were going to die. You don't know how bad it was. There was so much blood...please, Akira."

"Hey." Akira reaches up and grabs Raphtalia's shoulder, turning her. "I'm here. And I promise I'll lean more on you guys. It's just...I don't want you to take the hits. That's why I'm the Shield."

"Stupid," Raphtalia shakes her head as she dives down for a hug. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! We can take the hits. We're here to support you. You have the whole world on your back...and it's only right that we share in the burden."

"I don't want to share this burden."

"We're asking. So let us help."

Akira feels herself tearing up until she finally falls back asleep, peaceful.

* * *

"Get some rest, Akira," Raphtalia pulls up the blankets over Akira's shoulders. 

"She looks so young," Rino leans on the doorframe as Filo peaks around her waist. "Do you know how old she is?"

"I think she's eighteen. Filo, make sure you don't wake up mama, okay?" Raphtalia turns to give space for the other two to enter. Filo runs up and pouts mightily at Akira's side.

"Mama...wake up, mama..."

"She needs her rest, sweetie," Raphtalia rubs Filo's shoulders. 

"So young. And you said this isn't her first quest? Gods. Children shouldn't bear this burden." Rino shakes her head. "Fate has a cruel sense of humor."

"Better her than someone who wouldn't care," Raphtalia shrugs. "I - " There's a loud boom as the estate's front doors slam open. "Let's go." She darts downstairs, Rino and Filo on her tail as a knight staggers into the estate.

"Pardon me, who are - " Reichnott moves forward, but the knight tugs off their helmet to reveal a shock of pink hair. Raphtalia knows that shade.

"My name," the knight pants as they slide against a wall, blood trailing along the stone. "Is Eclair Seatto, daughter of the late Lord Seatto. And...I have desperate news to convey to the Crown Princess."

Well.

No rest for the weary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the "i'm not like other girls i've killed god" line comes from Andrea, so thank you andrea. Originally this chapter was going to have some Eclair interactions, but i wrote a lot today and it's a cliffhanger. Next time...I don't know. Didn't plan it. Probably the Eclair interactions. Might do some Church stuff? Lead up to the Pope's FuckShit? IDK. Rino joining here was spur of the moment, but she's chill. Excited for the Eclair stuff. Shoutout to Marisa, Emma, and the discord (join here @ https://discord.gg/jXk42f, or request a link in the comments). Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, and subscribe for more! Later!


	7. Rightful Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neighbors come a'knockin'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got some mature stuff as usual. Dark themes and sexual language and implications.

"You...you're one of the villagers from Luroluna, are you not?" Eclair wheezes as Raphtalia help carry her to Reichnott's sickbay. The whole estate is on tenterhooks as they wait for Malty to arrive, but the more time they have, the better. 

"That's right," Raphtalia nods as Eclair gushes more blood. "But please, save your strength."

"There's...no time..." Eclair coughs into her hand, and it's covered in blood. "I...where..."

"Please, Dame Eclair! We'll help you!" Melty emerges and Eclair's smile widens.

"Ah...Your Highness...I see you're alright..." Eclair pants. 

"Rino, get her other arm," Raphtalia shares a look with the dancer, and she braces the knight. "Let's get Eclair to the infirmary. Princess Melty, Filo, get all the healers you can."

"Okay, momo," Filo pouts and head butts Raphtalia's waist, to which she receives a head pat. "Come on, Mel!"

"Mel..." Melty blushes as Filo grabs her hand and dashes off. 

"Not good..." Rino frowns, brows drawn close. "Severe malnourishment, infected wounds, blood loss...you have quite a story to tell us, Dame Knight."

"I'll save it...for when everyone's here," Eclair's eyes clear for a bit, but then they fade. "The Shield...are they here? Are they safe?"

"She's here, but she's also healing," Raphtalia explains. "But please, save your strength. Your trial is not over yet."

"We don't have any time," Eclair struggles a bit, but Raphtalia is decently stronger and keeps Eclair perched on hers and Rino's shoulders. "The Princess is in danger..."

"We know, Malty is after us - " Rino starts.

"Not just that..." Eclair shivers, and her eyes turn glassy. "This goes...all the way to the Church..."

Raphtalia bares her teeth. "Of course. But come on. Just a bit further." They finally reach the infirmary where Akira is still sleeping as a small clutch of nurses and healers are waiting with Filo and Melty. "There we go." Raphtalia and Rino lower the knight onto a spare bed and back away as the healers get to work. Filo is holding Melty's hand tightly.

"Hang on, Eclair. I won't let you die on me," Melty nods firmly.

"Do you know her?" Rino asks quietly.

"There is a...small community of noble ladies that have helped me as I have grown up," Melty explains. "Mentors and friends alike. There were not many of us, but Eclair has been one of my steadfast allies. Especially when my mother and I wanted to help demi-humans, Eclair and her father supported us. Many of the other noble ladies...did not."

"I see," Raphtalia sighs heavily. "Let's get them some space. We need a plan for when your sister shows up, Melty."

"I still don't think - "

"Eclair confirmed it," Rino gets down on her knees to look Melty in the eyes. "We both heard her that not only is Malty after you, but the Church. I'd wager this goes all the way to the Pope."

"Wasn't he at the sacred duel?" Raphtalia crosses her arms. 

"He was," Rino nods. "I remember seeing him there. But also...the Pope recently gained some political power. Just around the time that Lord Seatto was killed and his region devastated, Pope Balmus took up a decent amount of the King's tasks."

"That could just be a coincidence," Melty trembles as Raphtalia and Rino lead her and Filo out of the infirmary. "I - I want to believe in the best of people. But - what you're saying - "

"We don't have proof, you're right," Raphtalia shrugs simply. "But it lines up. Royalty and Church working together to eliminate any demi-humans they come across...that sounds about right."

"We'll have to wait and see," Rino lets loose a long breath from her nose. "I'd wager the Princess should be here in a day or so. Assuming they located Sir Motoyasu and they all had to heal their wounds, that would have taken some time."

"So we need a plan, and we're back where we started," Raphtalia wipes her forehead with her arm. "I'm not one for tactical thinking, I'll admit. And Malty will want to see her sister and will fight through Reichnott's guards. So I say we let her see her. And just...make sure she's safe."

"She knows we're here, though," Rino bites on her thumbnail. "But she doesn't know about Filo's human form...hmm. I think we'll need to improvise."

"Do I get no say in this?" Melty pouts, fists balled on her hips. "This is my life you're talking about!"

"Mel...they do it because they care," Filo plays with Melty's fingers in her hand. "That's how momo shows affection! She worries!"

"Forgive me if I don't believe you." Melty goes red.

* * *

The next time Akira wakes up it's a much gentler process. Some part of her still expects to wake up to her phone's alarm or Morgana stepping on her stomach, but that hasn't happened for a while now. When her eyes clear, Akira sees there's another person in the infirmary. Long pink hair is held back with a tie revealing a feminine face. Akira closes her eyes again, and enjoys the sunlight streaming through the window before her eyes snap open.

"Oh, fuck. Malty." Akira's heart rate picks up before she calms herself down. "No, I would've been woken up forcefully if she were here. We still have time."

"Ugh...is that you, Shield Hero?" The woman with pink hair rouses herself. "Forgive my state of distress. I was hoping our first meeting would go much better."

"Huh. First I've heard of that. But yeah, I'm Akira Kurusu, the Shield Hero. You?"

"I am Eclair Seatto, daughter of the late Lord Seatto."

"Seatto...that's where Raphtalia's hometown was, right?"

"That's...right."

"Huh. What brings you here, Eclair?" Akira wiggles around, her body less sore than before.

"I have dire news. But I will wait until everyone in your party is present. I dislike repeating myself." Eclair runs a hand through her hair, wincing at the knots. Akira zeroes in on the scars around her wrists.

"You've been in prison, haven't you? You don't get scars like that normally."

"You see much, Dame Shield." Eclair hesitantly lowers her hand. "Yes, I have been imprisoned for a while. But I have heard much."

"Mama! You're awake!" Filo bursts into the room and tackles Akira on the bed. "Mama, mama, mama!"

"Hey, Filo," Akira maneuvers Filo so she's not directly on a wound. "Sorry to worry you."

"Hmph!" Filo sniffs and looks away. "But I'm glad you're okay, mama." She buries herself into the crook of Akira's neck, and she lets the girl's breathing soothe her. "Sorry about her."

"It's alright," Eclair nods. "I think the rest of your party is going to join us."

"Hello, Dame Shield," Rino bows as she enters the infirmary. She's changed out of the worn tunic and leggings and into a nicer dress. "I see you're awake and recovering."

"As much as I can," Akira grins. Raphtalia wordlessly enters and sits down next to Akira, grabbing her hand reassuringly. "Hello, Princess."

"I said, my name is - oh, forget it," Melty rolls her eyes. "I am glad to see you're recovering, Dame Eclair."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Eclair does a half-bow. "I hope you will forgive my current appearance. And Lord Reichnott. Thank you for helping me."

"Of course. I made a promise with your father long ago." Reichnott smiles as he closes the door behind him. "Just ignore me for now. I'll chime in when important."

"Thank you, my lord. First, I must explain some things." Eclair sits up a bit straighter. "I have been in jail for the past six or so weeks because I wanted to join the Shield Hero's party. After the first Wave and Seatto was attacked, I went to the capitol to request reinforcements while my father stayed behind. What I didn't know was that the King and the Church sent their own force to completely wipe Seatto and Luroluna village off the map. I don't know who exactly killed my father, but when I got word...I was heartbroken.

"After that, I laid low in the castle until I heard the rumors that Melromarc was going to summon all Four Cardinal Heroes. I pledged that I would aid the Shield Hero." Eclair thumps a hand against her chest.

"Why?" Akira frowns. "I thought most of the nobility hated me."

"My father opened his lands to all, demi-humans and humans alike," Eclair smiles wistfully. "He was unorthodox like that. So I grew up will all manner of people. But...the Church doesn't like that. Moving on, when the announcement came out that Melromarc was hiring adventurers to form parties with the Four Heroes, I signed up to join the Shield Hero, along with some other people and demi-humans. After I was carried off in the middle of the night, I found the demi-humans in jail...or at least, their headless bodies." Melty's hands shot to her mouth in horror. "The other adventurers...I'm not sure. But a few days ago, one of the Queen's handmaidens broke me out of prison and told me to come here. And along the way, I found out what the Church is planning."

"Well? What is it?" Raphtalia grips Akira's hand tighter. 

"Well, they want the Shield dead, obviously," Eclair stares into Akira's eyes. "Even knowing that will make the Waves harder. But they're mounting a force to wipe out all the demi-humans in Melromarc. And one of the people in charge is Idol Rabier."

"No..." Raphtalia whispers. "No."

"Lovely," Reichnott rolls his eyes. "My next-door neighbor. I'd be prepared, my friends. He knows I'm a demi-human sympathizer, and let's just say I have a lot of hired help here."

"Slaves?" Raphtalia glares at the lord, but he shakes his head.

"No, nothing like that. I was one of Lord Seatto's contemporaries, and I don't agree with the Three Heroes Church. I have many demi-human families and refugees here. And once Rabier gets the go-ahead to attack, they'll come here first."

"So we need to deal with him," Akira says firmly. "First, we need to fend off Malty when she comes here and prevent the Princess's death. Then, we have to take care of Rabier."

"You're going to kill him?" Rino gasps softly. "I mean, I know a lot of the awful lords in the area who owned slaves have died, but..."

"Itsuki probably going overboard," Akira mutters to herself. "No, we won't kill him. But get him to stop forever...incapacitate him...I wouldn't mind maiming one human trash bag for the sake of all demi-humans in Melromarc."

"But what then?" Raphtalia's breathing hard. "Do we just keep running away?"

"No. We won't." Akira says firmly and drops Filo onto Raphtalia's lap. She crawls out of bed, one hand on her stomach. Her shield flashes brightly as it warps to her arm. "The next wave is in two weeks, my friends. Over the next few days, we'll rest up and deal with Malty. Then, Rabier. After that, we'll get a week's worth of training and leveling in. And then...we head to the capitol. We're going to take the Pope's heart."

"You're going to fight the Pope? But he has unimaginable power at his beck and call! That is lunacy!" Eclair protests.

"Well...here's my plan." Akira grits her teeth firmly. "We'll spread some word that the Shield Demon is heading back to the capitol. That'll drive Motoyasu there, and I'm sure Lord Reichnott here knows where Itsuki is."

"Why do you say that?" Reichnott smiles knowingly.

"You're keeping demi-humans safe here, and you're in opposition to all of the dead slaver lords. Plus, you're not denying it."

"No, I'm not," Reichnott chuckles. "But you are right, I can get in contact with Sir Itsuki. I will tell him to go to the capitol when you're ready, and I will tell him to pass the message along to Sir Ren."

"Thank you," Akira bows, one hand still on her stomach. "Is everyone in agreement?"

"I'm with you, Akira," Raphtalia nods with Filo. "Through fire and brimstone."

"Uh-huh!" Filo beams. "Of course I'll help mama and momo! Plus new friend Mel!"

"'Mel'?" Akira whispers to Raphtalia, but she shrugs.

"I'm with you, Akira," Rino says confidently. 

"As am I," Melty nods. "If what you're saying is true...then it's our duty to stop it. Even if that includes my father and sister."

Akira's Status Magic pings with Eclair asking to join her party. She accepts instantly. "I might need some more time to heal, but I will aid you, Dame Shield." Eclair has a spark in her eyes that Akira appreciates.

"Please, just call me by name. I've never been one for titles. But for now, we need to prep for Princess Malty's arrival." Akira stretches her arms out widely, sore muscles aching with relief. "Come on."

* * *

Someone knocks at the door.

"Well, if it isn't Princess Malty! What can I do for you, Your Highness?" Reichnott opens the door as Malty storms in, a contingent of knights behind her. They all follow her in and line up in neat rows in the entrance hall. Akira just hopes they don't look up to where she and Raphtalia are hiding amidst the rafters. 

"Hmph! Well, Lord Reichnott, I am here on behalf of the Spear Hero. We've been chasing the Shield Demon for the last few days while the brave Sir Motoyasu recovers. I also know my dear sister is lodging with you, and I'd like to pay her a visit." Malty leans forward, but Reichnott keeps his gaze on her face.

"Really? A shame to hear about the Spear Hero," Reichnott says diplomatically. "However, Princess Melty is out right now. She spotted a rare filollial and won't be back for a while, I'm afraid."

"You brute!" Malty gasps. "Just letting my dearest sister out and about with no protection? Have you no shame?"

"Do not worry, they are with a few guards," Reichnott raises his hands in a placating gesture. "There is nothing to worry about."

"I'll decide that," Malty sniffs. "However, have you heard anything about the Shield Devil? Rumor is that she killed both the Bow Hero and the Sword Hero."

"That's ludicrous!" Raphtalia hisses. Akira elbows her. "I mean, even with that attack you used, you wouldn't wipe them out. Right?"

"Quiet," Akira whispers.

"I have not," Reichnott blinks a few times. "Shall we discuss this in the parlor? I have some tea brewing, if you'd like."

"Well? Have you heard anything about the Shield?" Malty just crosses her arms, stepping over the deflection.

"I have not," Reichnott shakes his head. "And how could the Shield kill the other Heroes? The legend is that the Shield has no offensive power at all."

"Well, the fact is that the Bow Hero's and Sword Hero's parties have been wiped clean off the face of the earth. I saw a taste of her power the other day, Van. She slaughtered all of my knights."

"And yet you have a full party with you know," Reichnott rubs his chin. "And it takes at least a week's worth of travel by foot to reach my estate from the capitol. Did you plan that ahead of time?"

"I - of course I did!" Malty brushes some hair over her shoulder. "Do not insult my intelligence! You might have some level or respect with my mother, but my father - "

"You are right. I do hold favor with Her Royal Highness. Who is, despite her leave of absence, still the reigning monarch. So do try not to threaten me in my own home, please."

"And yet...did Lord Seatto not hold favor with her as well? And yet he lies dead because of the Waves. A pity." A cruel smile curves Malty's lips, and Akira clenches her grip on the support beam.

"Rumor has it that the Three Heroes Church, along with some knights, swept through the town and eliminated the survivors. Of course, that is just hear-say, but..." Reichnott trails off. 

"I will ask once more, Reichnott - where is my sister?" Malty extends a hand imperiously. "Tell me!"

"If you want to find her, you'll have to look for her yourself. A pity she's not in the Spear Hero's room, since the rumors say you spend quite a lot of time in there. Tell me, how is his 'little spear'? Is it irresistible? Can it defeat your immovable shield?" Reichnott has a wicked grin as Malty goes pale.

"Pray you do not forget yourself, Reichnott," Malty spits. "And thank your stars I do not have my blade. Decapitation is much quicker than burning alive."

"And yet you are not in any position to make threats, are you?" Reichnott smiles as his guards press blades into her knights' backs. "I would hate to clean blood out of my carpets. But best of luck in your search."

"This isn't over, Reichnott," Malty growls, backing up. "Men! We're leaving! And when we return, Reichnott, you'll wish you never spoke back to me! The TRUE heir to the throne!"

"I'll believe when I see it," Reichnott bows formally. The doors thankfully close with a resounding thud. Akira waits for a few moments before climbing down and reaching the floor. "Well. That certainly advances your timetable."

"Tell me about it. Thank you, my lord," Akira bows stiffly. 

"No, I've been wanting to do that for a while. But when Princess Melty gets back, tell her it's urgent that the Queen return as soon as she can...or else war will cover this entire country."

* * *

"I don't know if you noticed, but we're rather a large group, Dame Shield." Eclair points out as they trek through the woods towards Rabier's estate. 

"I did notice," Akira nods. "But I have a lot of experience leading stealth missions." Eclair, like Melty, is pretty underleveled compared to Akira, Filo, Raphtalia and Rino, but Akira had seen some of her swordsmanship and was duly impressed. "Besides, hard work and tactical thinking will beat complacency and levels any day."

"I have quite the same viewpoint," Eclair concedes. She does stand out in her light plate armor, but the dark blue cloak helps her blend in. "Your Highness, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Eclair," Melty's lips curl in distaste as they trudge through the undergrowth. "Why not go up to him directly?"

"Because then he could hide it. He was always good at that," Raphtalia growls.

"You...this is personal for you, isn't it?" Rino says softly. "I am sorry."

"Not your fault. I know exactly who to blame." Raphtalia grips her sword hilt tightly, but a hand on her elbow calms her. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Akira nods. "We'll wait for a break in the guards' rotation and sneak in. Raphtalia, do you know where he keeps his slaves?"

"It'll be beneath the main statue in the courtyard. I know the activation sequence - it shouldn't take more than a second to get in." Raphtalia's face goes dark. 

"Momo...are you okay?" Filo grabs Raphtalia's hand and looks at her with wide eyes.

"Not really, Filo. But I will be." Raphtalia turns her gaze back to the path.

"Your Highness, would you like me to carry you?" Eclair turns to smile at Melty, who goes red.

"I - I'm fine, Eclair! I am not a child anymore - "

"You're thirteen, Your Highness - "

" - and you will treat me like my position demands!"

"Both of you, be quiet!" Rino turns to hiss. "While you argue, we lose time that we have so little of."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Rino," Melty looks properly chagrined. "We'll behave."

"Rino, how old are you?" Akira asks quietly.

"I'm twenty-six, Akira," Rino furrows her brow. "Why?"

"Just wondering. And Eclair, how old are you?" Akira turns towards their newest member.

"I'm seventeen, Dame - Akira." Eclair smiles. "Why?"

"Oh, great," Akira slumps into her hands. "Rino's the oldest one here. I'm eighteen, Melty's thirteen, Raphtalia is...physically eighteen yet she was ten up until a month ago, and Eclair is seventeen. Like I'm back home again, wrangling a bunch of kids to save the world."

"Huh." Rino taps her lips. "Well, you said yourself that we can't waste time here, and we have a job to do."

"I did say that," Akira gives her that. "Let's move, people." 

After a bit longer, they reach Rabier's estate, and a wall surrounds the house - aside from where it's pressed against a cliff face. Akira leads her party around and leans over the edge. "Not too bad," Akira gazes keenly. "The guards seem lax as well. They don't think people would attack from this side. Raphtalia, where's the courtyard?"

"There," Raphtalia points at where a large statue of what Akira would consider a dinosaur is perched, roaring into the sky. "That's the one."

"That looks familiar, but I cannot place it," Melty rubs her chin. "I think I saw it in a book...I think it might be a monster of some sort? Regardless, I do remember that species has been dead for quite some time."

"Perhaps our friend likens himself to an apex predator. Disgusting." Akira snarls. "People who want to control others, who enslave people because they can...awful."

"On that, we agree," Eclair nods. "Dame Raphtalia, are you - oh." Raphtalia is sliding down the cliff face using her blade as a break. 

"Here." Akira summons her **Rope Shield** and ties off a lead to a tree before throwing it over the cliff. "We go slowly. The guards aren't paying attention, so stay quiet."

"Understood." Rino moves swiftly and ties off the skirts of her dress before rappelling down the cliff. 

"Your Highness, climb on my back." Eclair leans down and Melty huffs before crawling on, fists knotted in the blue cape.

"If I get hurt I'm blaming you, Dame Shield." Melty shoots a petulant look at Akira, but she shrugs it off. She spots Raphtalia going off towards the statue and Akira slides down the cliff face, digging her shield into the rock wall to steady her descent. Once she lands, she helps Rino, Eclair and Melty down as Filo flies down silently. They dart after Raphtalia as she opens up the statue, and there's a tunnel that leads deep underground.

* * *

_"Hey...Raphtalia..."_

_"Yeah, Rifana?"_

_"I hope I get to meet the Shield Hero one day..."_

_"That would be nice. They'd rescue us from this place."_

_"And they'd take us back to Luroluna, and we'd raise our flag high..."_

_"Mm. That sounds nice."_

_"Alright, get up, you filthy demis!" A cruel voice splits the air, along with the crack of a whip. "I'll tear that light from your eyes!"_

* * *

_"Cry for me! Beg for salvation! I'll rip the skin from your bones! You don't deserve to live!"_

_Raphtalia distantly feels the whip slam across her back, tearing it open. But she won't give in. She'll never give up.  
_

_"The Shield Hero won't save you!"_

_Crack._

_"Abandon hope!"_

_Crack._

_"WHY WON'T YOU BREAK!?"_

_"I'll...never give up hope..."_

* * *

_"Yes...that's the one."_

_Raphtalia looks up to see a person in a hooded cloak at the entrance of her cell._

_"Are you sure? She's deadly sick. It'd just be easier to kill her." Rabier chuckles, patting his whip. Raphtalia can smell the cloaked person's disgust with Rabier._

_"Yes. How much?"_

_"Pfah! Take her!" Rabier turns and spits on the ground. Guards come in and pull her away._

_"No! RIFANA!" Raphtalia yells, arm outstretched._

_"I'll be fine, Raphtalia! I know I'll see you again!"_

_"I am sorry, child," the cloaked person says. "But I know you will do great things. We must make haste. But know I am sorry."_

_When Raphtalia wakes next, she's in Beloukas' tent. She hears him sputter around, muttering about 'handmaidens' and 'destiny'. She can't see much through the tarp, but she feels awful._

_"Rifana...I'm sorry..." Raphtalia can't help but cry. How could this happen? Mama, Papa...the village...everyone..._

_But it sounds like Beloukas is entertaining a new guest. And the tarp is thrown back..._

* * *

"Rifana...?"

"Raphtalia...you grew up..." Rifana wheezes softly. "I knew we'd meet...again..."

"Stay with me, Rifana," Raphtalia begs, holding her in her arms. "I have some - "

"Save it...I'm finished..." Rifana grabs Raphtalia's hand. 

"I...I met the Shield Hero. She's coming to save you."

"Oh...I'm glad..." Rifana coughs heavily. "Are you...going to marry her? That was...always my dream. The Shield would come..."

"And you'd marry them. I know. And Sadina would also make fun of us because she'd be the one to marry them."

"Hah...you do remember..."

"Of course I do! I never forgot any of it!" Raphtalia cries out, uncaring if there are any guards. "I promise that we'll go back to Luroluna with the Shield Hero, and we'll raise our flag, and - and - Rifana?"

"Live, Raphtalia. Live for me, and all of us who couldn't make it." Rifana's eyes clear up, but Raphtalia knows. "I'll be with you, always."

"No! Rifana!" 

Rifana's hand goes slack and drops from Raphtalia's. The only sound in the cells are Raphtalia's weeping, and the scuffing of feet on stone.

"Raphtalia...is that you...?"

Raphtalia turns with shock to see - 

"Kiel? What are you doing here?" 

"I've been here ever since you left. Seems Rabier wanted two of us at all times." Kiel spits on the floor. "He was just here. Rabier heard the Shield was coming, and he needed to vent. He had just finished when..."

"We were too late," Raphtalia sobs deeply. "If only I came earlier - "

"Don't." Kiel snaps. "Do not blame yourself."

"Raphtalia! Are you alright?" Akira bursts down into the cells, the rest of the party on her heels as Kiel does a double-take.

"Is that - " Kiel looks closely. "Well, I'll be! Rifana was right!"

"Is that..." Akira kneels down next to Raphtalia and looks at the small, still body. "I see. I am sorry."

"I p-promised her...we'd go home and raise our flag," Raphtalia sniffs. "But - but we were too late."

"No. It's not your fault. We can still avenge her." Akira pulls her into a hug. "Are you one of Raphtalia's friends?"

"That's right. My name's Kiel. Nice to meet you." Kiel jams a thumb into her chest. "Wish the circumstances were better."

* * *

"This can't be real," Akira hears Melty whisper. "No. How could this happen? This is...gruesome. Inhumane."

"And yet it is the truth," Rino pats the princess on the back. "You see it with your own eyes. I am sorry."

"Momo...?" Filo pads over to sit by Raphtalia. "What's wrong?"

"Well, Filo, sometimes...our friends leave us forever," Akira pats her head fondly. "And the loss always hurts. And sometimes we don't know they're gone, and we hold onto hope, only to have it slip away. But we hold on regardless."

"Oh. I'm sorry, momo," Filo hugs Raphtalia tightly. 

"Thank you, Filo." Raphtalia says shakily. 

"We need a plan," Eclair crosses her arms as she takes in the underground cells. "I'm not opposed to taking down Rabier. But..."

"Rifana and Kiel. I know." Raphtalia whispers. "We'll take them with us. Kiel, can you walk?"

"You know me, Raphtalia," Akira can tell she's trying to be brave, but it's a mask. "Of course I can. You're the Shield Hero, huh?"

"That's right. Akira Kurusu." Akira stands up with Raphtalia. 

"Let me," Eclair steps up to Raphtalia. "I do not want to...but you'll need your hands free to deal with Rabier."

"Thank you. Take care of her." Raphtalia closes Rifana's eyes as Eclair takes her burden. "Kiel, I want you to run to the cliff side and wait there. We'll be there once we deal with Rabier."

"Are you alright doing this?" Rino asks softly. 

"I have to do this." Raphtalia draws her sword with a vengeance. "Not just for Rifana - but for me, and Kiel, and all the other demi-humans that have died at his hands."

"I concur!" Melty seems to vibrate with energy. "Rabier must pay for his crimes!"

"Alright, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Akira smiles. She slams her shield against the lock on Kiel's cell, and she saunters out. "Go. We'll be providing a good distraction for the guards."

"No need to tell me twice," Kiel shrugs and hugs Raphtalia hard. "Thank you." With that, she darts off and up the stairs. 

"What's the plan, Raphtalia?" Akira stretches out her shoulders.

"I...am going to make that man pay."

* * *

_Idol Rabier paces relentlessly in his study. Why is that blasted Shield coming tonight? Even with Princess Malty's assurances he'd be fine, he still is uneasy. And even after taking out his stress on that weasel! Just like that raccoon, she never broke. Oh, he had taken his time with them, really made the torture stretch on and on...and yet, they stayed resilient when so many others had broken. Why? Is it not his gods-given right as a human to rule over the disgusting demi-human trash? He slams a meaty paw on his desk._

_"You! Bring me some wine!" He shouts at a guard, and they run off. Maybe that would help. Rabier continues to pace, and the minutes tick by on the large water clock. "Where is my damned wine?" Rabier yells down the hallways, but no one's there. "HELLO? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"_

_There's a slam as he spots a distant door shut close. Then another. Then a third. His study's door slams closed last. He tugs on it, but it holds fast. "What in the blazes..." He struggles, but to no avail. He goes to draw his sword, a ceremonial piece, but the water clock explodes in a fountain. It drenches him from head to toe, and he shivers. There's a weird rustling behind him, and he draws his whip._

_"You."_

_"GAH!" He squeals and turns around to see an adult demi-human. Already his mind goes through how much she would be worth, but those eyes... "You...who are you?"_

_"My name is Raphtalia of Luroluna. Your time is up, Rabier."_

_"YOU! That worthless slave I tortured! Take this!" Rabier howls and cracks his whip at the demi. She catches the whip easily, and yanks it out of his hand. He draws his sword, but she kicks him across the room, skidding over the water. "What ARE you?"_

_"You killed my friend. You have killed so many in the name of your gods. How would you like to meet them?" The demi slave draws her own sword and advances on him slowly._

_"No! Please! I beg of you!" Rabier cowers._

_"Oh? You plead for mercy when so many of my people did the same? And you denied them!"_

_"I - I see the error of my ways! I'll call of the attack! I'll give you everything I have on the Church! Please!"_

_"Or what?"_

_"Or - or I'll activate every slave crest left! They'll all die!"_

_"Ah, I see." The slave leans back up. "A pity we removed all of them already. So what's to stop me from killing you right here, right now?" She raises her sword, and it catches the lights -_

* * *

Raphtalia - 

stops. The sword rests on Rabier's neck. She can't do it. She won't take a life. "You live this day. Renounce your ways. Or I'll be back. The wrath of my people will always hang on your head." She turns and sheathes her sword and slowly leaves the mansion. Melty joins up with her a moment later.

"How was that?" Melty smiles. "Did the water trick work?"

"It...it worked fine," Raphtalia says, drained. She sees in the distance the rest of the party and Kiel at the base of the cliff. "Let's go." However, the hair on the back of her neck prickles and she spins quickly to see Rabier with a crazed look in his eyes.

"YOOOOUUUUU...STUPID DEMI!" Rabier howls as he drags himself up onto the statue. "You're WEAK! That is why we will ALWAYS RULE OVER YOU!"

"Raphtalia, watch out!" Akira charges forward as Rabier lifts his hands, magic weaving between them. The statue starts to crumble. Akira pauses in her tracks. "Get back!"

"Go. Go!" Raphtalia shoves Melty ahead as she draws her sword. "Don't do it!"

"I WIN! YOU LOSE! YOU DIE!" Rabier cackles maniacally as the statue shakes off the last of the stonework. "Behold! THE TYRANT DRAGON REX - NO!" The monster turns, and as it does so its massive foot crushes Rabier. Raphtalia does not feel bad. Akira skids to a halt, Eclair and Filo in her bird form beside her.

"That's not good," Akira says lightly. 

"We'll be fine!" Rino shouts from the top of the cliff. "I'll take them back to Reichnott's estate!"

"Stay safe!" Akira yells back as Raphtalia traces the Tyrant Dragon Rex. It roars into the night sky, fire spewing from its maw. "Is everyone ready?"

"I'll fight too," Melty says firmly from atop Filo's back.

"Princess - " Akira and Eclair say at the same time.

"No! You'll need my long-range magic, and Filo will keep me safe! Right?" Melty huffs.

"Of course, Mel!" Filo nods. "But...I wanna piece of that dragon!"

"The stories go that dragons and filollials are natural enemies," Eclair draws her sword.

"Uh, this might be a bad time to ask, but...can you do things other than sword stuff?" Akira smiles warily as the monster gets its bearings. 

"I know some light and nature magic. Why?"

"Here's the plan. We draw it into the forest, so it won't hurt anyone else," Akira says quickly, and Raphtalia can see her mind is hard at work. "Eclair, Raphtalia, use your magic to bind it and blind it, keep it pinned in one shot. Melty and Filo, hit it from afar and stay out of its way. One swipe of those claws and you're done."

"What about you?" Raphtalia asks, nervous. 

"I'm a tank. I'm going to give it an irresistible target. **Hate Reaction!** " Akira starts glowing red, and the Tyrant Dragon Rex starts sniffing in their direction. " **Debilitate!** " One of Akira's Personas or whatever appears to throw something at the monster, and it slows a bit. But when Akira looks at its Status Magic, it reveals level 70. 

"It's quite high level. Can we defeat it?" Eclair musters her courage as she get ready to run.

"It's not a matter of can. It's only a matter of will." Akira's eyes go yellow, but it seems more...controlled this time.

* * *

" **MAMMON!** " Akira shouts as synthetic leather starts to cover her armor, her shield morphing into a depiction of a starry night sky. "Hey! Dragon! Over here!" She takes off towards the woods, and that's the cue for the Tyrant Dragon Rex to let loose a blast of fire and charge for her. It's surprisingly quick, even after her debuff, and she barely notices her party take off after her. The monster stomps loudly, shaking the earth, and the forty-level difference yawns over Akira. She's faced worse odds. 

" **Blinding Strike!** " Raphtalia throws out a skill as the dragon stomps some trees down, growling in displeasure. 

"I have deciphered the laws of creation! I command thee... **Nature's Grasp!** " Eclair channels her magic and roots start to grow quickly, pinning the monster's legs down. It seems to work until it blows a gout of fire, incinerating the spell and setting some trees on fire.

"Melty!" Akira shouts as she lets the Ruler's power flow through her.

" **Fast WaterSpout!** " Melty summons a downpour that douses the flames and slams into the dragon's back, slamming it with a loud cry. 

" **Fast Tornado!** " Filo calls out next, a gust of wind pummeling the dragon even more. 

"That's it! Keep it up!" Akira finally calls upon Mammon's power and duplicates start springing out of her shadow. "Come on! I'm right here!" She laughs loudly, and the Tyrant Dragon Rex tries tracking the multiple copies, but tires itself out. Eclair summons more nature magic to pin it down, and with Melty and Filo's continued magical assault, it seems they're wearing it down. They're drawing blood and dodging its attacks successfully. 

Until the dragon roars and shakes off the magic, letting loose a massive explosion of fire. Most of Akira's echoes fade away, and the rest of her party has some burn wounds. Akira starts casting some healing spells, but the Tyrant Dragon charges her down before she can finish casting. It spins quickly, sending them all flying through the trees to tumble down on the shore of a lake.

"Ah, fuck..." Akira curses as she tumbles to a stop. 

"Language, Akira," Eclair and Raphtalia both say. 

"What does that mean?" Filo and Melty both ask.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Akira pushes herself up as the Tyrant Dragon Rex emerges onto the shore. "Melty, can you harness the lake water? Just...slam it into the dragon?"

"I...the theory is sound, but..." Melty panics. "I don't know if I can do it!"

"I know we can!" Akira kneels down next to the princess. "Come on!" The party drags themselves to their feet as the dragon slowly approaches, biding its time. 

"Maybe if we take out its legs...?" Raphtalia asks. The dragon lets loose another spurt of fire, but there's a distant humming that grows louder and louder. There's a sharp noise as something lands in front of Akira, and the dust clears to reveal a filollial, and the Tyrant Dragon Rex without a head. Said head hits the sand a moment later.

"Huh." Akira says dumbly. "Thanks, I guess. Who are you?"

"I am Fitoria," the filollial morphs into a human form, and Melty gasps. Akira isn't sure if it's with fear or excitement. But Fitoria's eyes gleam with anger and frustration. "The Filollial Queen. And I need to have some words with you, Shield Hero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger! yay! some updates. I have next chapter outlined, not sure what happens after. It'll be some exposition with Fitoria and the duel with her and Filo. Training montage before they go back to the capitol to settle things. I also don't know how much I'll write this week, i've got a lot of grad school work i need to get done. Sorry. But i hope you enjoyed this chapter! I do like the party composition with Rino, Melty, and Eclair joining early. IDK if i'll have Rishia join? Maybe, maybe not. We'll see. Classic words. Big shoutout to Marisa, Emma, and the discord (join here at https://discord.gg/UbZwY8) and remember to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, and subscribe for more content!


	8. Cowlick of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira learns some of the history of the Cardinal Heroes. Filo takes a test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I want to break something down. I am a full-time grad student and intern. So I spend most of my week in zoom class or at work. I wrote a lot the first week because I was super inspired. I did not set a set update schedule to keep it updated, i wrote when I wanted to. I write for free. I provide this for free. When people ask me when a fic is going to be updated when there is not a set schedule, it gives me. Hm. Anxiety. I push it off. I don't want to punish the whole class for one person's comment. Understand that I cannot constantly write. I need some time. Thanks.

"Who are you, exactly?" Akira follows pace with Fitoria as she leads them away from the scrapped body of the Tyrant Dragon Rex. She had let Akira and her party loot the body for parts and had unlocked the **Dragon Head, Dragon Claw, Dragon Tail** and **Dragon Scale Shields**. "Or...what are you?"

"As I said, Shield Hero, I am the Filollial Queen," Fitoria throws over her shoulder. She has an imposing energy, and Melty looks like she's in a dream. "I rule over the wild Filollials of this world. And I help protect this world. I was given this task."

"Given...by who?" Akira rubs her chin. 

"Someone...close to me. Did you know, Shield Hero, that there are Waves happening all over the world?" Fitoria glares at Akira, and she swallows.

"No, I did not. I'm guessing since I only got Melromarc's Dragon Hourglass I'm getting only Melromarc's Waves. I assume if I had been summoned elsewhere, I would deal with their waves?"

"Indeed. That is what the old Heroes decided." Fitoria parts a curtain of vines and there's an old stone structure, ruins of an old civilization. "That they would spread their talents."

"I always figured we weren't the first group," Akira nods. "What do you know of the true history of Melromarc?"

"That is a long story, Shield Hero, and not one told quickly," Fitoria bites out harshly. "But the first Cardinal Heroes swore to help the entire world. It is a pity their descendants did not follow that along."

"Wait, descendants?" Akira scratches her head.

"I know this one," Melty says quietly. "Melromarc's royal family is descended from the first Spear Hero himself. The rumors go, uh, that the first Heroes were...well..." She goes bright red.

"I see," Akira nods knowingly. "They liked to spread themselves around."

"Indeed," Fitoria nods. "In Siltvelt, the few free humans in positions of power can trace their ancestry back to the first Shield Hero. But I did not save you to discuss the past. Why did you summon that monster?"

"Us? Summon? We didn't do anything!" Raphtalia almost shouts. "That - that bastard Rabier summoned it to kill us!"

"Hmph. You didn't awaken it to train yourselves? To increase your power?" Fitoria crosses her arms, anger flowing off of her.

"What is this about? This isn't just about the Tyrant Dragon Rex," Eclair chimes in. "There's something else."

"You ken quickly, child," Fitoria frowns harshly. "This is about the Waves. I have been dealing with them, but I cannot do it alone. You need to join forces with the other Cardinal Heroes and put a stop to the chaos and destruction."

"Yeah, I know, but the Spear hasn't been exactly...uh...considerate, lately," Akira tries to say simply.

"I am no child, Shield Hero," Fitoria pokes Akira's chest. "I am over a thousand years old. And I expect you to be mature."

"What? I'm eighteen years old! I've already had to save my own world!" Akira shouts back. "I've had enough of being mature. Someone else can do it."

"You're lying," Fitoria smiles. "You care too much to leave this world now."

"Well, you don't have to rub it in." Akira rubs her nose self-consciously. "Do you know how long the Waves will last? When...when I guess I'll be sent home?" Filo freezes in place.

"I wish I did," Fitoria shrugs nonchalantly, as if discussing the weather. "But this is your burden. You picked it up."

"Yeah, me alone," Akira rolls her eyes. "The other three Heroes got killed or something, I just picked up a book."

"Wait, the other Heroes are...ghosts?" Eclair says hesitantly. "But they seem so...real."

"We got isekai'd, don't stress about it," Akira sighs heavily, rubbing her forehead. "But here you are telling me I need to work with them. I mean, I'll try. But Motoyasu's got his head so far up his - "

"That doesn't matter," Fitoria cuts her off. "You must convince him. Because if the Four Heroes do not work together, and one of them dies...this world is doomed."

"I know, I know, enough with the doom-and-gloom," Akira drags her hand down her face.

"Do not take me lightly, Shield," Fitoria barks. "If it comes to it, I will slay all four of you so that we can summon new Heroes that may work well together."

"Geez, no pressure. But...thank you for your help with the dragon."

"Do not mention it. But now I ask - why do you keep one of my children enslaved?" Fitoria looks intently at Filo, and she squawks, turning into her human form and hiding behind Akira and Raphtalia.

"She's not enslaved," Akira pats Filo's head kindly. "She's just...we hatched her a week or so ago, and then she turned into a human. Is that common with all filollials?"

"Only ones raised by Cardinal Heroes - damnit," Fitoria looks aside, blushing. 

"Ohhhhh," Akira chuckles. "You didn't just know the first Cardinal Heroes...one of them raised you. And judging by how history repeats...I'm guessing it was the Shield, wasn't it?"

"Yes, I was," Fitoria admits. "She was...so kind..." Her eyes go misty a bit.

"I thought all the Cardinal Heroes were male," Melty frowns. "I mean, I always thought it was sexist and statistically improbable that they were always men, but why did they hide it?"

"Sexism is a multi-universal trait, it seems," Akira shrugs idly. "But thank you for telling us."

"You needed to know, so I told you," Fitoria spins around with a pout. "But I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" 

"I challenge Filo to the right to be the next Filollial Queen." Fitoria turns back with a grin. "I have lived for a long, long time. I was asked to protect this world by the first Cardinal Heroes, and I must pass that task to another. It has been quite some time since a Shield raised a Filollial."

"What happened to the other Shield Heroes?" Raphtalia asks.

"Well...they were usually summoned to Siltvelt or one of your other countries," Fitoria waves a hand dismissively. "I care not for your borders. They trained, and leveled, and spent themselves. Some died, some lived and returned home. Some treated this world like a game, while others were more focused. But they all shared a similar sense of kindness and justice. That is why I test your filollial - to see if she can continue the tradition and burden of safeguarding the world."

"Mama, I wanna fight her!" Filo bounces in place.

"This isn't a game, Filo," Raphtalia scolds lightly. "But what are your terms?"

"Well...if Filo loses and cannot take up the mantle...she will die." Fitoria says it simply, as if it were nothing.

"What? No! We won't do it!" Akira shouts. "We won't let you!"

Fitoria lets out a strange sound as a horde of filollials descend on the party. When the feathers clear, Melty is surrounded by a multitude of sharp talons. "A little help, Akira?" She trembles in place.

"Let her go, Fitoria," Akira lowers her voice. "She's an innocent."

"Is she? I will let her go if Filo tests herself." Fitoria sways in place, an oddly familiar gesture Filo's done. "That is your choice. Yours, and Filo's. I need to make sure you have what it takes to save this world and to work with the other Heroes."

"Again, can't promise that, but...guess we've got no choice. And put your sword away, Eclair, it'll be fine." Akira pats Eclair on the shoulder as she guiltily slides her blade back into its sheath. "Fine. If you insist."

"Come." Fitoria waves a hand, and the fog clears over an arena set in stone. Akira trudges her way up to the seats and plops down, Raphtalia and Eclair right behind her. One of the filollials guides Melty next to Eclair, but keeps its talons visible as a threat. Filo looks to Akira for guidance and she nods down. Filo poofs into her bird form and sits contentedly on a block. 

"I'm worried, Akira," Raphtalia grabs her hands and squeezes. "I don't...not after Rifana..."

"She won't lose, Raphtalia," Akira grips back firmly. "She's smart."

"Is she?"

"Well...don't be mean to our daughter. That's my job."

"Quiet. Let her concentrate," Eclair interrupts, eyes fixed on the arena. Fitoria flutters down and looks up with a sly grin.

"Until surrender or death, Filo." Fitoria shivers for a moment, and Akira can feel the amount of power radiating from the Queen. The bright light clears to reveal a massive filollial, easily the size of a house. "Come!"

"Woah..." Melty breathes softly, in awe. "So pretty..."

"Yeah, well she might kill your friend if she's not careful," Akira snarks.

"Akira! Be nice!" Raphtalia smacks her arm lightly. Filo bounces on her talons back and forth, eyeing Fitoria. In a burst of motion, Filo tears towards Fitoria, talons flashing as Fitoria simply swipes a wing, sending Filo flying away. Filo catches a breeze and glides overhead as Fitoria gazes impassively. Filo launches an impressively large wind spell, but Fitoria's counter wipes the spell out completely. Fitoria summons a massive windstorm. "Akira..."

"We can't interfere, Raphtalia," Akira stares at Filo. "But Filo's smart. The more she knows about magic and her own abilities, the better chance of victory she has."

"Where would you put her chances?" Eclair bites her lip.

"Twenty percent." Akira grips her pant leg tightly. "But we've gone through worse odds. Come on, Filo."

Filo wraps herself in wind magic and dives through the twister. She gets caught in the current momentarily, but the winds eventually calm down enough for Filo to dart through and peck at Fitoria's eyes. The Queen bats Filo aside as she tumbles through the dust. Filo pushes herself up.

"I...I won't give up!" Filo trembles before summoning all of her courage. "Not when mama and momo and Mel are watching over me!"

"Are you all talk, Filo?" Fitoria chuckles. "Show me what you have!" She summons four tornados, and shoots them at Filo. Akira sees her swallow and amplify her speed, darting side to side to dodge the magic attack. Filo bursts through with an explosion of wind and slashes a talon down Fitoria's side, drawing a bit of blood. 

"Hah!" Filo leaps backwards, but Fitoria's wound closes up immediately. "Hey, that's cheating!"

"I surrender." Fitoria says quietly, and transform back into her human form. "Well done, Filo. I recognize you as my successor."

"Huh?" Akira, Raphtalia, Eclair, Melty and Filo say. 

"Let the Princess go," Fitoria shouts up, and the other filollials disperse. Melty rubs her neck tenderly. 

"Well done, Filo," Akira leaps down into the arena and rubs Filo's head lightly. "Well done."

"Thanks, mama," Filo pushes her head into Akira's stomach as Raphtalia joins them. "Thanks, momo!"

"Of course, Filo," Raphtalia leans down with a smile. "But what now?"

"Hm." Fitoria advances as Akira raises her shield instinctively. She flicks Filo on the forehead, and she squawks inelegantly. "There you go." A cowlick bursts from the top of Filo's hair defiantly. It looks similar to the ones on Fitoria's head. Filo paws at the cowlick, but it won't go down. "That signifies that you will be the next Filollial Queen. Go with honor, Filo." Akira also notes that Filo's gotten a large stat boost as well, almost like a pre-promotion before her class-up. The fog rolls up over them, and Akira hears the sound of a carriage's wheels.

"What's going on?" Eclair looks back and forth quickly, wary.

"I am transporting you back to the one you call Van Reichnott. Remember my words, Shield Hero. Protect my world." Fitoria's voice echoes through the fog until it finally clears, revealing Reichnott's estate. Rino and Kiel peer through the front door as the fog twists and wends its way back into the forest. Rino sighs and marches forward to accost them. 

"Did you have any idea how worried I was?" Rino steps in front of Akira and frowns down at her. "You just disappeared! We were so worried something happened to you!"

"We're fine, Rino," Akira bats her hands away as Rino fusses. "You don't need to mom me."

"Well, as the eldest, I have a responsibility to make sure everyone is safe and healthy," Rino sniffs. "If you won't look after yourselves, then I have to."

"Filo beat up a huge bird!" Filo cheers. "And now I'm a - what am I again?"

"The Filollial Queen," Melty finishes. "Let's head inside, shall we?"

"Yeah, come on, everyone," Akira heads into the manor, rolling her eyes. "Remember the plan? We have a week or so before I want to head back to the capitol."

* * *

_"Your Eminence, I have a letter for you."_

_"Oh, thank you," Pope Balmus stepped down from the podium as the faithful masses left the Church, a white-garbed nun standing at attention. Morning mass had just ended and he was content with life. While the Church Shadows hadn't gotten word from Rabier in a week or so, it was no matter. Their plans were going along quite well. "Did you enjoy today's service?"  
_

_"You did an excellent job, Your Eminence," the nun bowed. "The fervor with which you encourage the lay people to shun the Shield Demon and praise the Noble Three...I am in awe every time."_

_"Modesty is a virtue, child," Balmus admonished kindly. Not that he practiced it, with his fleet of demi-human servants taking care of every one of his comforts and needs. Though the loss of Wyndia still hurt, she was a prized possession. Supposedly Sir Ren slayed Gaelion, but Wyndia was nowhere to be found. And the rumors that the Sword Hero now traveled with a wolf demi-human, but that was surely a rumor. "What is the matter?"_

_"We got a letter. It is quite urgent."_

_"We get mail all the time, my child," Balmus smiled lightly. "What is the issue?"_

_"It's addressed specifically to you, Your Eminence." The nun thrust the letter at him, and there's a stark outline of a flaming shield, an etching of a hat in the middle of the shield._

_"Is this a threat? My child, we are the Three Heroes Church. We do not bow to threats." Balmus flipped the card over, and his eyes bulged as he read the contents. "'Biasca T. Balmus, the great sinner of Melromarc. You are a figure of power who uses his might to crush those you deem unworthy of your gods' love, and are a racist piece of trash who carelessly kills demi-humans. This will not stand. We will rob every last one of those distorted desires. From...' it's left blank. What is this?" Balmus shook the card roughly._

_"We...we think it's from the Shield Demon, Your Eminence," the nun said quietly. "Who else would use that icon?"_

_"Peace, my child," Balmus patted her shoulder once again. "Listen to me. If the Shield Demon is coming after us, our gods will protect us. But to make sure, gather the faithful. Summon our armies, and we will meet the darkness on the fields outside of the castle. There, we shall excise the Shield Devil from our world, once and for all." The nun nodded excitedly and darted off as Balmus made his way towards his office. He had a holy relic to acquire._

* * *

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Raphtalia whispers as they peer over a hill, to where a massive hoard of villagers were forming. "I knew that calling card thing was a bad idea."

"It's a great idea! Now we know he's after us," Akira narrows her eyes, wishing she knew the crafting recipe for binoculars. "Any word on the other Heroes?"

"Not that I was able to see," Eclair sharpens her blade with a whetstone. "But Lord Reichnott did say he reached out to the Bow Hero to come here."

"But nothing from the Sword or Spear, huh? Hmph." Akira grunts. "Usually I like to have the element of surprise, but if we want to take down the Church, we need to expose him."

"We're back!" Filo cries as she skids to a stop, sending up a small dust cloud. "Sorry!" As a response Rino coughs, waving her hand over her face. 

"Welcome back, Your Highness," Eclair tips her head. "What is that crowd on the other side?"

"It's my mother," Melty grins as she slides off of Filo's back. "She's coming."

"Interesting," Akira rubs her chin. "But I don't think we have time to wait for her. We need to engage the Church's forces and buy enough time to get the other Heroes here."

"But we don't even know when they'll get here," Raphtalia points out. "There's a lot of guesswork here. Unless you think you can take the Pope down on your own?"

Akira nods tightly. "If it comes to it, I can figure something out."

"Well, we might want to reconsider," Melty looks over the hill. "He's channeling a ton of mana. That's why he has all of his followers - he's harnessing their mana to power his weapon."

"His weapon? Is it that strong?" Akira takes her own look, and streams of mana flow towards one point at the base of the valley.

"It's a replica of the Four Cardinal Weapons. It was originally designed many years ago in case the Heroes did not appear, and it takes an immense amount of energy to power. While it has a fraction of each Weapon's power, with how much energy he's pouring into it..." Eclair trails off.

"Oh, lovely," Rino says sarcastically. "So not only does the Pope have a super weapon, he has an extremely strong battery powering it. Wonderful. Why did I sign up?" 

"Come on, you enjoy it," Akira grins. "But that gives me a plan. We just have to wear down the Pope's battery. I'll distract him and make him waste his resources, while you take out any Church knights and try and sever the mana connection. Can you do that?"

"And just leave you out in the open? Why do you always do this?" Raphtalia's voice rises. "Did you learn nothing from the last battle with Motoyasu? You're not invincible!"

"I know, and I appreciate it," Akira takes Raphtalia's hands, squeezing them tightly. "But that's why I'm trusting you to get this done. I have a martyr complex, I know. I have to take the hits for you all."

"You don't have to. We can help." Raphtalia is starting to get teary-eyed as Akira brings her into a hug.

"I know you're worried, especially after losing Rifana, and with Kiel back at Reichnott's. But I'll be fine."

"I'll hold you to that," Raphtalia is a bit watery as Akira lets go. 

"Mama..." Filo grips Akira's sleeve tightly. "You'll come back? You won't leave me alone?"

"I'll come back, I promise," Akira pats Filo's head. "Raphtalia and Eclair, you're in charge. Filo, if the Princess is in danger, you get her to her mother as fast as you can, alright?" She receives nods in response. "Rino - make sure they don't do anything dumb."

"And I can't remind you when you're doing something dumb?" Rino draws a long, curved lance and leans on its shaft. "You're doing something dumb."

"Can't help it," Akira smiles and climbs to the top of the hill. "But I'm counting on you all." With that, she slides down the hill, towards the Church encampment.

* * *

Raphtalia watches glumly as Akira draws the Church's attention. "Come on, everyone," she waves a hand, and moves around the hills to where they'll be able to launch a sneak attack. "We don't have much time."

"It's easy to tell you're worried," Rino chuckles as she crouches low to the ground, following along. "Why?"

"You saw her, Rino, after that one attack," Raphtalia hisses back. "I'm worried she's going to do something stupid again."

"Even if it's for all the right reasons?"

"Even if it's logical, it doesn't make me feel good," Raphatlia's ears lower as her tail bristles. 

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Ms. Raphtalia," Eclair says bluntly. "She seems smart enough."

"True." Raphtalia peeks out of cover to see what is going on, and there's a massive blast of light as an entire cathedral manifests over the center of the encampment. "What is that!?"

"Oh, no," Melty goes pale a bit. "I don't believe it. Sanctuary."

"What does that mean?" Raphtalia turns to Melty with a snarl.

"Calm down, Raphtalia," Rino grabs her arm. "Let her explain."

"It's a spell I've only read about in theory," Melty says quickly, fiddling with her fingers. "Supposedly it cleanses an area in holy light. Cursed power isn't allowed there, and its benefactor gets increased stats for as long as they're in there."

"And it seems the Pope has enough power to summon that spell," Eclair nods. "We need to hurry."

* * *

Akira raises a hand over her eyes as the light clears. When it dims, she's still in the valley, but massive walls stretch up to a domed ceiling. Light and dust filter through the stained glass windows as the Pope leers at her from above. 

"You have come, Shield Devil," the Pope descends on a platform of light, and his robes glow with energy. Her Status Magic flags him as receiving bonuses from the Sanctuary spell, and her own menus are almost fully shut down. The **Personas** and **Rulers** menus are blanked out, so there goes her plan. 

"Technically I baited you, so." Akira crosses her arms. "Why? Why try and overthrow Melromarc, try and kill all the demi-humans?"

"They are not beloved in the eyes of god!" The Pope crows. "But with this power, I shall cleanse the world of not only your filth, but theirs!"

"Unbelievable. You're delusional."

"You are the tainted one!" The Pope points imperiously at her, and draws a strange golden rod. It flexes into a sword, and then a bow, and then a spear. "With this relic, I shall cleanse your sins from the earth! But first..." He snaps his fingers, and chains burst from the ground and wrap around her arms, binding her in place. She struggles, trying to break free, but a bolt of electricity crackles through her. Akira lets loose a pained cry and falls to her knees. 

"If you weren't cheating, I'd tear you apart," Akira grits her teeth.

"Let us begin the...interrogation," The Pope chuckles as he approaches her, using his relic's sword form to tilt her chin up. "I have disabled all of your vile shields and demonic abilities. You are just a woman, and one who cannot do anything. When I ask, you shall answer."

Akira spits on him. 

"I see." The Pope wipes it off with his hand and drags it down Akira's face. The blade comes next, slashing her down over her eye. Thankfully it doesn't hit her eyeball, but she closes it anyway to keep the blood out. "Submit."

"Never," Akira pants. "You crusty old fuck. I'll never back down. I'm...I'm the goddamn Shield Hero."

"Very well. My next question..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger! short chapter since I'm tired. Again, please read the author's notes on when and why i'll update this. I have more chapters planned out roughly through the end of the anime's first season. Once we hit htere I might have some more before doing more research on this series' plot. Next time - battle vs. the Pope, and the Queen's arrival. Shoutout to Marisa, Emma and the discord (join here at https://discord.gg/ArfGpk) for support. Remember to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, and subscribe for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, and subscribe for more content! Join my discord at https://discord.gg/KFJxTY!


End file.
